uma Teoria do Caos
by yeah the r
Summary: UA. Uma união forçada e uma série de fatores incalculáveis ou 'como apenas acreditar em coincidências'. Sasu/Naru, Ita/Sai, Saku/Sui/Ka. long-shot.
1. 01

**01**

As linhas invisíveis feitas pelo destino ou por seja quem for que o escreve

.

Tragédia, tragédia, tragédia. Se era maldição do sobrenome ou puro azar, Sasuke não queria saber. Se o 'universo' conspirou contra ele, como já dizia seu mais fiel companheiro, comprou uma bela briga. Três a zero, _por enquanto_.

O primeiro, e maior, golpe foi sua mãe. Sempre doente, a bela e pálida Mikoto veio a falecer no outono, e por dias ele se recusou a acreditar nisso. No encontro em homenagem a ela, Sasuke previu num semblante opaco e distante o segundo golpe. Seu pai não agüentaria muito tempo sem ela, era o que diziam, foi o que aconteceu. E no meio desses dois golpes, ou até mesmo antes, já se preparava o terceiro. Seu irmão quase não aparecia. Não que sentisse saudades dele, obviamente. Itachi, como a mãe, sempre teve uma predisposição aos males de família. Tossia muito, enxergava pouco, quase não comia… Mas não morreu, é claro. A morte de Itachi, na cabeça de seu irmão menor, seria uma grande festa. O terceiro golpe seria no grandíssimo ego do caçula.

No enterro de seu pai, Itachi não tinha aparecido. É verdade que eles tinham seus problemas: Fugaku era, ás vezes, um tirano, e seu filho mais velho não era muito dado a ordens. Mas exigir muito de seus herdeiros não era motivo de um ódio tão grande a ponto de não serem lhe prestada últimas reverências. Mesmo assim, não havia nem a sombra do primogênito. E nem o pretexto de doença foi usado, dessa vez, ele não havia dito nada, simplesmente evaporado da face da terra.

- Suigetsu – Sasuke disse, sentado atrás da mesa onde se lia numa placa 'chefe de polícia'. – Eu sei.

Na frente da mesma mesa, um sujeito de roupa social amassada e aberta, se esparramava na cadeira, se abanando com um pedaço de papel. Ao ouvir seu nome, ele apenas levantou a cabeça de cabelos médios muito claros e sorriu. Esperou por alguns segundos o outro continuar, e cansado, perguntou.

- É mesmo?

- É – disse, ainda pensativo.

- E não vai nem me contar? Aposto que é um novo gel que consiga abaixar o que essa sua falta de coordenação motora faz com seu cabelo.

Sasuke, como sempre, não deu muita importância para o que o seu melhor (e provavelmente único) amigo dizia.

- É a herança, é por causa dela – completou, triunfante, levantando da cadeira. A farda de policial estava impecável mesmo no calor, e ele foi até a janela caminhando lentamente.

- Ah, não. Não é teu irmão de novo, não é? – o rapaz sentado descansou novamente a cabeça na cadeira e voltou a se abanar. – Dá pra esquecer ele por cinco minutos?

- Ele sabia que o papai ia morrer – disse, se aproximando do batente. – Devia estar se preparando para dar um jeito de pegá-la…

- Hã? Sério? – riu, incrédulo. – Papai? Herança? Plano? Isso está me parecendo um roteiro de filme infantil… Pra começar, nem sabia que vocês tinham uma herança.

- Somos um clã antigo – resmungou como se tivesse ouvido aquilo mil vezes. – Só as propriedades dão uma boa soma.

- E para quê teu irmão ia querer dinheiro?

- E eu vou saber o que se passa na cabeça do Itachi? – ele cruzou os braços e voltou a caminhar lentamente. – Mas certamente ele está fazendo algo que eu não posso saber.

- Olha – Suigetsu sentou, endireitando-se, - independente de todo esse drama aí, acho que você tem que, no mínimo, saber onde ele está…

- Sim.

-… Contrata um bom detetive, que saiba ao menos isso. Se bem que achando ele, dá pra supor o resto.

- Você conhece um bom detetive? – Sasuke franziu a testa, como se não confiasse.

- Eu sou rico, trabalho muito, minha mulher é bonita e gosta de gastar dinheiro. Como você acha que eu posso viver em paz sem um bom detetive? – disse ele, exasperado, parecendo dizer o óbvio.

Recebeu um meneio de resposta. _Fato_.

Sasuke e Suigetsu eram "melhores amigos", o que significava que passavam boa parte do tempo juntos e sabiam bastante sobre a vida um do outro. Enquanto o primeiro era chefe de polícia, (como seu pai, e avô e bisavô…) bonito, solteiro por opção e de uma família tradicional… O segundo era um 'investidor', exótico, casado e vindo de uma arvora genealógica não muito feliz.

Suigetsu era milionário. Apesar de não ser nenhum gênio, tinha recebido de sua família de psicopatas colecionadores de espadas uma fortuna – família essa composta de sete homens sem nenhum herdeiro, no qual o parente mais próximo era seu irmão, já falecido. Trambiqueiro como era, colocou o dinheiro em negócios (mais sujos que poderiam ser imaginados) e tinha triplicado. O que ele não contava em seus planos é que fosse gostar de uma consumidora compulsiva que sabia muito bem como gastar o que ele ganhava, e em pouco tempo. Seu nome era Karin, e em sua opinião, ela tinha um apreço por coisas chamativas e caras.

Mas, voltando ao assunto anterior, eles contrataram um detetive. Um rapaz grisalho apesar de novo, com uma cicatriz profunda num dos olhos e coberto até o nariz. Sasuke não achava nada nessa criatura confiável, mas se Suigetsu garantia… Pensando bem, isso não era lá muito. Mesmo assim, eles foram até um bar de esquina numa hora bem avançada na madrugada, conversar com esse misterioso homem.

- Olá – disse o detetive primeiro, quando os dois se aproximaram. Eles estavam próximos a um poste iluminado na frente do bar. – Você, o moreno, deve ser o senhor Uchiha.

- Pensei que deveria saber isso – disse o policial, indo à frente.

- Está de noite, só um olho meu presta e eu não pensei mesmo que você tivesse esse penteado ridículo. Achei que era photoshop – disse, coçando um tufo de cabelo branco. – Por falar nisso, você poderia me apresentar aquela sua antiga namorada? Gosto de loiras.

- Vejo que sabe quem eu sou – cruzou os braços, fingindo ignorar o pedido. – Mas vai poder me dar o que eu pedir?

- É sobre seu irmão, certo? Posso achá-lo rapidinho. E tudo, completo, até a data que você estipular.

- Deixemos por sua conta. O mais rápido possível e o máximo que conseguir – disse, virando-se para Suigetsu, com um olhar triunfante.

Depois dessa visita o detetive não deu notícias por mais de uma semana. Mas sabiam que ele ia voltar, pelo pagamento oferecido. Numa noite de sexta, os dois amigos estavam tomando uma cerveja num bar que pertencia ao investidor. Não havia ninguém além deles. Sasuke tinha sentado num puff grande e alto e parecia se concentrar em algo enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos pretos arrepiados.

- Conhaque, que tal? Com complemento – disse Suigetsu, jogando garrafas para cima, atrás do balcão do bar.

- Uma dose de whisky está bom – respondeu, distante. – A reunião é amanhã.

- Que reunião?

- Com o meu advoga-

O som de uma garrafa quebrando interrompeu a fala.

- Ah merda, nunca acerto isso – o outro se abaixou, sumindo atrás do balcão, para pegar os pedaços. – É sobre a herança?

- É. Parece que o advogado da família está tendo problemas com testamento. Vou ver o que posso fazer até que ele defina isso.

O topo da cabeça branquíssima apareceu atrás da madeira.

- Mas seu irmão não tem que estar lá? Na hora da leitura?

- Suponho que sim. Se ele não morreu também…

- Ah – Suigetsu riu, aparecendo e se apoiando no balcão. – Você não acredita nisso, não é? Ah… meu celular está vibrando, espera.

Sasuke afundou a cabeça no puff. Seu maior temor era que por seu irmão ser o primogênito, ficasse com o controle de tudo. Era bem capaz de seu pai fazer isso. Ou talvez, pela rebeldia, poderia ter o deserdado? Ou repartido igualmente? Ou a maior parte para o mais velho?

-… Já são quase nove horas, o que é que você ainda está fazendo nesse shopping?… Cortinas novas?! Mas já tem cortina em tudo quanto é janela naquela casa, só se você abrir um buraco na parede! Ah, pelo amor de… O quê?! Repete esse número que eu acho que eu não ouvi- Karin! Vá para casa agora! – ele afastou o celular do ouvido e girou os olhos. – Eu vou ter que sair e evitar uma tragédia.

- Tudo bem. Depois da minha dose.

Sasuke morava sozinho. Era um apartamento pequeno e monocromático, sem nenhuma decoração. A sua geladeira só tinha bebidas e legumes. E ultimamente ele não conseguia mais pegar no sono como antes, o que o preocupava. Dificuldade para dormir era sempre o primeiro estágio da doença que abatia sua família. Se sua visão começasse a afetar, aí ele realmente teria que tomar alguma atitude. Naquela noite também estava sem sono, então decidiu ligar a TV, que em sua opinião era o único ornamento da casa, por seu raro uso. Uma série atrás da outra passava, e no momento que uma série alternativa mostrava um casal se beijando, ele, apático a tudo isso, percebeu o telefone tocar. Atendeu.

- Alô.

- _Sasuke, cara. Sou eu. O Canino Branco me ligou. _

- Eu não compreendo o que você diz, Suigetsu.

_- O canino branco. O detetive. Ele quer nos encontrar daqui a trinta minutos. _

- Mas já?

_- É. Eu te pego. Estou escondido na dispensa porque se a Karin descobre que eu saí-_

- Ok, ok, tchau.

Depois de mais de quarenta minutos, eles voltaram à mesma mal-iluminada frente de bar. O detetive estava parado na mesma posição da primeira vez. Eles se aproximaram lentamente, e ele estendeu uma pasta.

- O que é isso? – Sasuke pegou, sem abrir.

- Todas as informações sobre seu irmãozinho – disse lentamente. – Vocês têm fio dental aí? Tem um amendoim no meu dente.

- Anh, eu tenho – Suigetsu enfiou a mão no bolso e se voltou para o amigo que o olhava desconfiado. – Qual foi? Olha, se você tivesse meus dentes, também levaria um no bolso.

- Seus dentes não importam agora – disse o moreno bruscamente, virando-se de volta para o homem encapuzado enquanto este pegava o que pediu. – O que exatamente tem aqui?

- Você quer que eu diga tudo que está escrito aí? – o detetive falou cansado, enrolando o fio nos dedos. – Vai demorar muito tempo e eu quero fazer minha higiene com certa privacidade.

- Me dê um pequeno resumo.

- Bem – ele desencostou na parede e a luz iluminou o pedaço de rosto marcado. – Seu irmão está podre de doente. Achou um lugarzinho mais ao norte onde pode se tratar. Terapia intensiva. Não pode deixar a clínica.

- Não sabia que ele se drogava – falou confuso Suigetsu, recebendo olhares irritados de resposta.

- E isso pode dar certo? – o Uchiha perguntou curioso.

- E eu que sei? Eu sou detetive, não médico! Mas ele está se saindo bem, e deve sair pra passear em breve. Bem para uma pessoa doente, você entende, certo?

- Você tem certeza que ele está mesmo só se tratando?

- Sim, e está tudo anotadinho aí, com cópias de documentos. Inclusive, segundo minhas fontes, ninguém foi visitá-lo. Foi avisado recentemente sobre a morte do pai por uma enfermeira. Ah, mas continua usando um laptop lá dentro.

- Nisso eu acredito – disse Sasuke, olhando para a pasta. – Bem… Suigetsu. Dê a ele o pagamento.

O outro, ouvindo a ordem, caminhou até o detetive e abriu uma maleta com um único papel. Depois de olhar bem o encapuzado fez um sinal de positivo com a mão. Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça e se viraram para sair.

- Mais sabe, Senhor Uchiha… ando ouvindo algo sobre sua herança…

Sasuke parou imediatamente e se virou.

- O quê? Fale.

- Para ouvir o resto, vai precisar de um adicional – ele falou, abrindo e fechando a mão.

- Eu sabia – o moreno respirou fundo, esperando ser dolorosamente extorquido. – O que você quer?

- Mais fio dental. A caixinha toda – anunciou.

Suigetsu, resmungando muito, equilibrou a maleta numa mão e jogou a caixa com a outra. O homem pegou e pareceu estar feliz.

- E então? – o policial disparou.

- Não tem testamento – disparou, colocando o objeto no bolso. Os outros dois ficaram olhando sem reação.

- Como assim?

- Simplesmente seu pai não escreveu um. Estava fazendo isso quando morreu… e aí…

- E aí? – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Os bens não mudam, só a divisão, e parece, pelas minhas fontes… que ele disse verbalmente como poderia ser, e o advogado está procurando maneiras legais disso valer.

- É loucura – disparou o Uchiha. – E o que ele disse, você sabe?

- Parece… que ele queria que um dos filhos tomasse quase a totalidade dos bens… mas ele não disse qual, só disse que tinha uma certa preocupação em fazê-lo, porque… ele temia que o tal fosse … bem, que não fosse _chegado_ em moças… e não deixasse descendentes, ou seja… futuros herdeiros.

A noite silenciosa pareceu dominar por instantes.

- Você… Você está brincando…? – Sasuke parecia digerir a idéia, e depois sacudiu a cabeça. – Você tem mais algo a dizer?

- Vai me apresentar a loira?

- Não.

- Ah, então não.

- Vamos, Suigetsu – disse, se virando e andando rapidamente.

- Hã?

- Vem logo!

O amigo o acompanhou e teve as chaves do carro retiradas da sua mão. Obrigado a ficar de carona em seu próprio carro, exigiu explicações quando estavam em movimento.

- Preciso atropelar uns animais pra ver se me acalmo – explicou o moreno, dirigindo furiosamente. – É o Itachi.

- Que é isso – riu o outro, colocando o cinto. – Seu irmão é completamente assexuado. Aquilo não pega nem uma samambaia.

- Exatamente por isso, idiota – virou bruscamente numa curva. – Mas para a sua informação, eu acho que ele já teve um relacionamento. Estávamos no ginásio, não lembra? Ele estava se formando, e andava com aquele vadio metido a artista.

- Hã? Da nossa turma?

- Não, mais adiantado.

- Ahh… acho que sei quem é. Quer dizer, se for quem eu penso, era um cara que dava pra todo mundo. Isso não faz de seu irmão só… enturmado…?

- Você não entende. Não é sobre o que ele é, mas o que meu pai achava que ele era. Aposto que ele sabia… Meu pai… sabia de tudo que nós fazíamos.

- E?

- Itachi sempre foi sozinho. Só andava com um cara. Junte dois mais dois e a mente do meu pai.

- Nem dá pra ser você, né? Levou a Ino em casa, quase noivou… - Suigetsu coçou a cabeça.

- Não, não dá para ser eu. Você não se lembra do episódio da revista?

O carro deu um pulo como se tivesse passado por cima de algo.

- Ah… sua mãe achou um hentai no seu quarto; e daí, nem era seu – disse ele rindo. – Aliás, me desculpe de novo.

- Foda-se. Estou dizendo que meu pai era desconfiado e podia achar que meu irmão era qualquer coisa: pedófilo, zoófilo, maníaco… ele achava um absurdo ele não já ter se casado. E pensando bem, perto das barbaridades que aquele doente fez… eu também acreditaria em qualquer coisa que ouvisse.

- Ainda aposto que ele é assexuado. Mas… será que seu pai contou tudo pro advogado, ou disse apenas que suspeitava de um. Porque sabe… pode ser que esse tal fosse um ignorante em relação a vocês dois.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que ainda dá pra fazer algo… mas amanhã! Se a Karin me pega chegando esse horário eu viro tapete da sala.

Sasuke ficou em casa e Suigetsu pôde enfim dirigir para a sua própria. No dia de trabalho seguinte, o chefe de polícia tentou ao máximo se concentrar em seu trabalho e esquecer um pouco seus outros problemas, e quando o horário de saída chegou, Suigetsu também apareceu.

- Diga olá para a solução dos seus problemas! – berrou ele, adentrando o cômodo munido de uma caderneta e uma caneta. – Fiz uma lista de coisas para fazer.

Sasuke indicou a cadeira com uma mão, e se sentou também.

- Eu preciso primeiro da sua linha de raciocínio antes da conclusão.

- Olha, eu conversei com um cara, sabe, ele estava marcado pra sofrer um acidente, mas era um cara bem inteligente e antes de ir encontro _à fatalidade,_ ele me deu algumas idéias, saca só – ele abriu o bloquinho e sorriu. – O problema de teu pai era dar tudo para _um irresponsável_, _você_, ou para um cara que não ia deixar herdeiros, seu irmão. Temos algumas soluções – indo da convincente, mentirosa, tiro e queda… qual quer ouvir?

- Todas, Suigetsu, só fale.

- A convincente seria: você ter um filho, e dessa forma, mostrar ao advogado que não importa qual dos dois seria, o importante é que _você_ deixou herdeiros. Mas essa eliminaria a segunda, que seria você fingir ser gay. Aí, diria pro advogado, olha só, eu sou o herdeiro, entende? A tiro e queda é dar um susto no seu advogado e obrigar ele a mentir. Ou entupir o rabo dele de dinheiro, seria uma boa quarta alternativa.

- Quem era esse cara com quem você conversou? – o moreno apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e segurou o rosto, preocupado.

- Era um conselheiro de uma empresa aí, mas bem, eu não posso falar, né? Não fui eu que mandei _dar um jeito_ nele mesmo…

- Tudo bem, não quero me meter nisso. Eu compreendo o que ele quer dizer, mas… nenhuma delas me previne contra o Itachi.

- Teu irmão está nas últimas… e olha, estamos fazendo um puta favor a ele. Pra quê preocupação?

- Se o advogado souber da situação dele, pode agir a meu favor. Ninguém leva dinheiro para o caixão – disse calmamente Sasuke, assumindo um ar sombrio que às vezes vinha à tona.

- Olha, não sou lá muito inteligente, mas de enrolação eu sou mestre. Descola uma barriga de aluguel e tem um filho. Já vai ser uma puta arma contra ele. Mas não vai namorar, hein? Nunca se sabe quando você vai ter que se fingir de… - e riu, significativo.

O outro lhe mandou um olhar impaciente.

- Não tenho como pensar nisso agora. Vou ler o que o detetive me deu… com muita calma. E depois… decido.

.

Os curtos cabelos pretos da mulher caíram um pouco sobre a face quando ela abaixou os papéis e disse:

- Sinto muito.

O rapaz do outro lado da mesa reagiu exasperado, quase levantando.

- Mas porquê?!

- Senhor Uzumaki, compreenda – ela pegou o grampeador e nervosamente manuseou-o. – Nós adoramos você e as crianças também, mas esse ano a escola optou por professores fixos. Mudanças na idade dessas… bem, você sabe. Alguém que seja permanente.

- Mas eu já disse que vou ficar aqui! Moro aqui há dois anos e não faltei nenhuma vez! Me atrasei algumas, mas foi o trânsito e-

- Eu sei, eu sei – ela largou o objeto e cruzou as mãos. Encarou bem o jovem a sua frente. Tinha aparência ocidental, loiro de cabelos fartos despenteados, bochechas coradas e olhos azuis bem claros. – Eu realmente gostaria que você continuasse. Mas vamos ser sinceros: você não é daqui, passou a maior parte do tempo fora… Não tem um apartamento em seu nome, ou qualquer bem. Você pode ser estável, ter uma boa situação, mas, sob a vista do conselho, é muito fácil sua mudança caso aconteça. Estamos procurando por professores casados, com família, casa, contas em nome… você sabe, coisas que impeçam um pedido de demissão ou relocamento.

Ele se jogou para trás, deitando a cabeça no encosto.

- Sinto muito – ela repetiu, com sinceridade.

Uzumaki Naruto não era do Japão. Tinha nascido bem longe, mas assim que terminou sua graduação, decidiu ir para o país da sua mãe. Amava tudo, principalmente a comida. No princípio, quando achava que era apenas algumas férias prolongadas, ficou no apartamento de um amigo que quase não parava no país. Depois, acabou arranjando um emprego de professor e adorou – adorava crianças, primeiramente. Ficou por mais um ano. Só que agora não poderia renovar o contrato, e sem emprego e nenhuma vontade de procurar outro, achou que estava na hora de finalmente voltar para casa. Porém, existia uma parte bem grande dele que simplesmente se negava a desistir.

Estava no "seu" quarto, o de visitante, já totalmente redecorado à sua maneira bagunceira de ser, procurando algo no jornal, quando seu celular tocou.

- Senhor Uzumaki? Aqui é a Shizune, do conselho.

- Oi? O que foi? Decidiram me aceitar? – perguntou, ansioso.

- Bem, não.

- Ahhh…

- É que… eu realmente fiquei sentida com o que aconteceu. Mesmo. Então, acho que resolvi te dar umas dicas…

- Dicas?

- É… Você pode fazer algumas coisas para convencer-nos sobre sua estabilidade.

- O quê?

- Seria bom se… você arrumasse alguém especial. E se esse 'alguém' tivesse uma residência no próprio nome. Você se mudaria e apareceria como união estável… e bem, sempre é melhor um compromisso sério, com anel… você entende?

- Isso convenceria?

- Não sei. Mas já dá uma boa apelação.

- Isso tem que ser rápido?

- Claro. Lembre-se que você tem preferência por já ser da escola, mas tem um certo limite… Ah… creio que nunca tivemos essa conversa. Boa noite.

- Tudo bem, entendi. Muito Obrigada!

Finalmente ele se mostrava feliz. Naruto já tinha se acostumado à vida que levava, e achava tudo muito confortável. E se tinha algo realmente marcante em sua personalidade era a certeza inabalável de que conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa.

.

A noite não tinha passado para Sasuke. O domingo amanheceu e ele ainda estava na sala, com uma pasta sobre o colo. Seu irmão estava realmente doente e sob tratamento. Por essa ele não esperava. Agora estava pensando se realmente era necessário fazer algo para a herança. Parecia inútil querer deste modo. De qualquer forma, tinha dito a Suigetsu que se encontraria com ele, portanto, mesmo sem descansar, arrumou-se e foi para a casa do amigo. Para sua surpresa, ele já estava fora, perto do próprio carro, como se fosse sair.

-… Travesseiro, eu entendi. Não precisa de caminhão para isso, eu espero. Ah, é uma estante, mas… o que tem os malditos travesseiros? Ganso, ok ganso. E… Se prefiro penas… da onde? E eu ligo se a porcaria do ganso é francês ou chinês? Eu só quero um travesseiro sem ter que usar diplomacia! – ele se virou e percebeu o outro. – Tenho que desligar… Eu já disse que vou!

Ele desligou o celular, irritado, e quando foi de encontro a Sasuke, pôde se ver um curativo na testa.

- Karin, você sabe… eu não sei mais o que fazer.

- O que foi isso? Na testa.

- Anh… fiz um pouco de barulho quando cheguei e levei um vaso na cabeça, e foi só o começo. Eu sangrei feito um porco e sabe o que ela disse? "Ah! Você me fez quebrar meu vaso persa"! – imitou a esposa, irritado.

Se não tivesse ouvido histórias desse tipo tantas vezes, Sasuke riria.

- Suigetsu. Eu li.

- E aí, aquele doido estava certo mesmo?

- Parece que sim – ele desviou o olhar, mudando de assunto. – Sobre aquelas propostas, eu não aceitaria barriga de aluguel. Eu não confio nesse tipo de acordo, ou em alguém que o aceitaria.

- Em ninguém, para ser exato. Mas eu entendo, é bem perigoso… e além do mais, o que é que você ia fazer com essa criança depois de receber a herança?

- Não vou fazer nada por enquanto.

- Não quer nem ouvir minha proposta nova? – perguntou de forma sedutora.

- O que seria?

- Não precisamos mudar nada em você – disse, gesticulando muito. – Só trazer à tona alguns fatos da vida do seu irmãozinho. Se detonarmos a imagem dele, quem é que em sã consciência daria alguma coisa para ele controlar?

- Como… assim?

- Veja só – circundou o amigo e colocou o braço por trás dos seus ombros. – Imagine: um cara doente, rebelde, com tendências anti-sociais… e o outro um chefe de polícia respeitado, propagador da moral e dos bons costumes… você entendeu.

- Estou cansado das suas idéias, Suigetsu. Quer detonar meu irmão? Ótimo, nada me faria mais feliz – ele se desvencilhou e começou a andar para o automóvel. – Mas não quero ter nada a ver com isso para depois ser chamado de "destruidor da moral e dos bons costumes".

- Tudo bem, estou acostumado a fazer o trabalho sujo. Agora, eu vou ter que passar numa loja aí e pegar a Karin. Quer ir comigo? Ela tem umas boas informações para nós.

Por um momento, não acreditou, mas como sabia que aquele sorriso sacana significava, no restrito caso de Suigetsu, sinceridade, aceitou ir com ele. O destino era um luxuoso shopping da cidade, que tinha um estacionamento que mais parecia uma exposição de carros. Como era, por natureza, discreto, achava aquela demonstração de riqueza uma bobagem. Seu amigo, adivinhando pela leve expressão de desgosto, comentou, ao estacionar:

- Também acho isso aqui um saco. Prefiro vir pelo heliporto. O problema é quando engarrafa…

Eles passaram pelos belíssimos automóveis e subiram do subsolo até o segundo andar. O lugar que procuravam era uma enorme loja de teto alto, com muitas estátuas, onde logo se podia ver Karin. Seus cabelos ruivos repicados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e ela usava vestido curto e saltos altos finos. Sentada perfeitamente sobre uma poltrona de veludo, conversava com um homem que estava inclinado para ouvi-la.

- Ah, ele está bem ali – ela disse, ao perceber os dois entrando. O homem saiu imediatamente.

- O que foi dessa vez, hein? Não me diga que é uma estátua, eu cansei de você ficar jogando essas coisas em mim – o investidor falou com cansaço, olhando em volta.

- Não, querido – ela falou com um desprezo evidente que rapidamente foi para raiva. – É uma estante. De mármore. Preciso de um transporte para levá-la.

- Claro, bem ótimo, em cinco minutos está aqui – ele falou, rápido, tentando evitar uma tragédia. – Vou aqui ligar… Porque você não conta aquilo que me contou ontem, _depois de jogar a estante em mim_, pro Sasuke aqui, hein?

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos enquanto ele saía. Encarou o moreno a sua frente e forçou um sorriso.

- Sasuke, infelizmente lindo como sempre. Encontrei a Ino um dia desses. Ela mandou você se foder.

- Claro – ele disse, desinteressado, sentando em outra poltrona. – O que é?

Ela examinou as unhas, dissimulando.

- Soube que está procurando alguém…

- Sim – ele falou, não percebendo muito. – Acredito que o nome dele é Sai.

- Ah… Acredita…? – ela falou indignada. – Ah, Sasuke, o que você tem de sexy tem de alienado! Ele é simplesmente um dos maiores pintores do Jap… olha, nem vou me gastar com você, mas talvez se lembre que eu sou graduada em artes plásticas… É claro que você e o ignorante do Suigetsu acham isso umas 'estátuas', 'pesos de portas', e besteiras qualquer, é impossível-

- Você ia me dizer onde achá-lo.

A ruiva suspirou profundamente e se recompôs.

- Ele mora numa cobertura aqui perto, mas eu duvido que vocês o achem, já que ele ensina em outros países e se eu não me engano, ele está no sul da França nesse momento.

- São amigos?

- Ele foi meu professor recentemente – ela disse distraída. – Me arranje um papel e uma caneta e eu anoto o endereço.

Depois de alguns minutos para um funcionário benevolente arranjar o que ela pediu, o papel estava nas mãos do Uchiha. Karin, com uma expressão de leve curiosidade, se aproximou, sussurrando:

- É verdade que você está brigando pela herança?

Ele se virou impassível.

- Você já sabe disso.

- Se quiser derrubar seu irmão moralmente, eu não iria pedir para o Suigetsu. Do jeito que ele é, vai é meter todo mundo em problema grande. Fale comigo – ela sorriu, triunfante, depois estralou os dedos. Em alguns minutos, Sasuke teve que presenciar mais uma briga de marido e mulher antes de ir para a paz de sua casa.

.

Naruto sempre pensou que um escritório de advogado fosse mais sóbrio. Sentado em um dos bancos de madeira na parede em frente à porta da sala, ele já tinha visto várias pessoas transitando, vindas de outras salas. Algumas entravam, e outras sentavam ao seu lado, saindo em pouco tempo. Ele balançava o tênis bege meio desbotado que ele odiava. Na verdade, odiava sair 'arrumadamente', com roupas de tons neutros, calcas de tecido e cabelo arrumado. Só que precisava causar boa impressão, e já tinham tocado fogo nas suas roupas laranja-fluorescente que ainda remanesciam, para as horas de lazer, em seu armário.

- Senhor Uzumaki – sorriu a moça de rosa, olhando para ele, sozinho no banco. – Pode vir.

Atravessou a distância sorrindo, e continuou assim até ela sair. Então, virou se para o rapaz largado na mesa bem ao fundo da sala de poucos móveis e berrou:

- Shikamaru, seu safado!

O outro apenas deu um sorriso de canto.

- Venha aqui, problemático.

Ele obedeceu a ordem e eles fizeram um cumprimento pessoal de mão por cima da mesa. Naruto puxou uma cadeira e se sentou relaxado.

- E, como é que vai?

- Ah… - respondeu cansado. – Trabalhar aqui é um saco… uma briga, choro, um problema… todo dia é uma tragédia diferente… mas dá dinheiro, e logo eu me aposento…

Acostumado com a pouca ambição do antigo amigo, ele apenas riu. Shikamaru era um pouco mais velho, mesmo tendo aquela aparência de adolescente.

- Eles não implicam com esse seu cabelo grande e esses brincos, não?

O advogado riu, passando a mão no rabo de cavalo espetado.

- Não muito, mas é bom que impliquem. Sabe, hoje em dia se você discrimina alguém, paga por isso. Eu posso processar facilmente… e bem, ninguém quer parecer preconceituoso, não é?

- Acho que vou voltar a usar minhas roupas antigas…

- Faça isso quando não precisar de dinheiro. O que você veio fazer aqui, afinal?

O loiro se virou e começou a coçar a cabeça.

- Bem… eu vim te pedir uma coisa… - sorriu sem graça.

- Sabia… o que foi?

- Não renovaram o meu contrato na escola. Disseram que eu não era estável aqui no país, que a nova política requeria pessoas assim. E ponto.

- Hummm… e não te disseram o que teria que fazer? Pode ser uma desculpa.

- Não, não. A moça de lá me disse que como eu não tenho nada aqui que seja meu, devia adquirir alguns bens… e me mudar para uma casa que fosse… partilhada… entende?

- Você viver com uma japonesa?

- É, é – ele disse, meio acanhado. – Você entende dessas coisas, o que acha?

- É o melhor mesmo a se fazer. Mesmo que você comprasse uma casa aqui, poderia vender mais tarde sem problemas. Mas um relacionamento sério, se possível com tudo conjunto e um cachorrinho… seria ótimo. Mesmo sem o cachorro – disse, divagando. – Ah… mas estamos falando de você, me esqueci.

- Hã… bem… então…?

- Vai ter que colocar esse corpinho pra funcionar. Faz tempo que você não namora, não é mesmo?

Foi inevitável gaguejar.

- Ah-Ah pára com isso! Nem faz tanto tempo assim! E eu posso sair e pegar quantas garotas eu quiser, ok? Só que eu preciso de uma que queira compromisso sério, não curtir.

- Difícil.

- Difícil? Eu sou lindo, sério, fiel, trabalhador, quero ter uma família! Sou o pretendente que toda sogra desejou – disse ele, o ego inflando. – E nem sou japonês, hein?

- Ok, Naruto. Pare de sonhar e v… Qual o problema com japoneses? Cala a boca e me escuta – o outro obedeceu. – Mesmo que você mostre esses seu dotes, vai ser difícil pular todos os níveis e ir direto para o estágio de "morando juntos com um cachorrinho".

- Eu não quero um cachorrinho-

- Cala a boca… A menos que fosse um acordo, uma transação, e acredite, seria um inferno. Pessoas que se amam e moram juntas quase se matam, quanto mais as que não se amam – zombou. – E também seria estranho você surgir do nada quase casado.

- Tem razão – finalmente disse, depois de um instante em silêncio. – Nem sei por que tentei mesmo.

- Você vai arranjar outro emprego melhor. Quer dizer, eu até posso arranjar um.

- Não… não – respondeu suspirando, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Eu só fiquei aqui por causa desse emprego. Acho que vou voltar para casa… Ir para um outro país, quem sabe? Continuar a estudar…

- Você odeia estudar.

- É…

- Pense no que eu disse. Depois volte aqui.

Naruto estava realmente disposto a seguir esse conselho, então desmarcou seus outros compromissos – entrevistas de emprego, - e voltou para 'casa'. Pensar era melhor com comida e grandes almofadas. Ele não estava acostumado a luxos, e não compreendia muito as coisas que tinha ali. Sabia que o lugar onde ele estava tinha sido premiado como a 'Jóia da decoração' do ano, eleita por uma revista da área, por isso só se sentia realmente à vontade no quarto de hóspedes. Tinha uma cama e TV grandes, geladeira, microondas e banheiro. Tudo o que ele precisava para ser feliz.

E justamente estava mais animado, comendo seu lamén quentinho enquanto assistia TV, quando a campainha tocou. Atravessou o caminho até a porta de entrada na certeza que deveria ser um vizinho, afinal, o porteiro sempre ligava antes se poderia deixar subir a visita. Por isso, levou um pequeno susto ao dar com dois homens altos que jamais tinha visto na vida. Um tinha uma aparência muito esquisita, com cabelos claríssimos, olhos puxados e dentes finos. O outro era moreno, nipônico comum, mas tinha um cabelo estranho e um porte de modelo. A roupa que usavam era parecida, esporte social.

- Posso ajudar…? – perguntou enfim, olhando-os dos pés à cabeça.

- Estamos procurando pelo Sai – disse o de cabelos claros, analisando-o de volta. – É você?

- Não – o moreno respondeu antes que Naruto pudesse dizer nada. – Eu me lembro dele. Não tem nada que lembre esse aí.

Ser chamado de "esse aí" na porta do local onde morava não agradou muito o loiro.

- Ele não está no país, que pena, adeus – disse, precipitando-se ao fechar a porta, quando foi parado por uma mão pálida que reabriu com pouca gentileza.

- Meu nome é Suigetsu – o esquisito estendeu a mão. – Esse aqui é Sasuke. Nós temos um assunto muito importante para tratar com o seu amigo.

Encarou a mão por alguns segundos, mas acabou respondendo o cumprimento.

- Sou Naruto. Vocês moram por aqui?

- Oh, não, não. Conversamos com o porteiro e-

- Você tem algum número ou outro tipo de forma de contatá-lo? – o moreno interrompeu o companheiro, fazendo-o mandar um olhar impaciente.

- Olha – Naruto suspirou e se apoiou na porta, ainda segurando. – Eu já desliguei a linha de telefone, quebrei o fax, e mudei de email, porque além de vocês, parece que boa parte do mundo quer ver aquele branquelo. Agora até batem na porta! Ainda bem que não vou ficar muito tempo aqui…

- Ele não quer ser encontrado? – arriscou Suigetsu.

- Não, ele só não se importa. Com ninguém. Seja lá o que vocês têm pra falar com ele, desistam – Ele olhou para dentro por um tempo, enquanto os dois cochichavam.

"Vamos embora. Se o cara não está nem aí pro mundo, não tenho com o que me preocupar."

"Ok, então… menos trabalho."

- Vocês querem um café ou um chocolate? – o loiro se virou, cortando a conversa e virando o centro dos olhares.

- Claro – Suigetsu sorriu, já entrando e, logo, ignorando o olhar mortal que recebeu pelas costas. Sasuke, relutante, o seguiu.

O par de horas que se seguiram poderiam ser descritos pelo Uchiha como tédio e irritação brutal. Enquanto comiam bolinhos, biscoito, pães e tudo o mais que aparecessem, Naruto contava a Suigetsu todo o drama que estava passando. Infelizmente, ambos pareciam estar adorando a conversa.

- Sabe, cara – o investidor começou, depois da longa discussão cheia de hipóteses. – Eu acho mesmo que você deveria dar o fora daqui… Você pode conseguir algo muito melhor. Desencana.

- Já podemos ir? – perguntou irritadíssimo. O loiro o encarou com uma careta. Estava óbvio que eles não tinham se batido. Sasuke continuou o encarando como se fosse um desafio.

- Ok – Suigetsu disse levantando-se, alheio ao que acontecia. – Valeu aí. E se seu amigo aparecer… A minha esposa vai saber, infelizmente. Então até mais.

- Até mais – respondeu desviando o olhar. – Boa sorte para seu "assunto".

Saíram assim como entraram, ou supunham. Sasuke estava irritadíssimo, pois acreditava ter perdido horas (onde ele provavelmente também não faria algo de interessante). Mas a história estava gravada na sua cabeça, e ele não gostava de saber sobre o que acontecia com os outros. Dava uma sensação de intimidade que ele tinha aversão.

- Aquele cara é bem legal, mas é bem idiota – Suigetsu comentou, e o amigo compreendeu que isso significava que tinha simpatizado com ele. – Tem uma cara de americano inocente de filme de ação.

Isso certamente o definia.

- É.

- Acho que ele daria um bom político. Fala muito e tem cara de confiável. Quer dizer, quem não acreditaria no que ele fala?

Essa frase permaneceu na cabeça do Uchiha por um longo tempo. Ele fez sua rotina comum do dia e quando foi dormir, aquilo permaneceu em sua cabeça. Deitou-se na cama e mirou o olhar no teto, meio sonolento. Tinha a absoluta sensação de que tinha todas as respostas à mão. Decidiu dormir.

.

Suigetsu desceu as longas escadas que ligavam o primeiro andar ao segundo, de meias. Era obrigado a andar de meias na sua própria casa, pois as partes onde 'convidados' passavam eram forradas com um tecido aveludado, incluindo o chão. Ele sempre tinha impressão que haviam tapetes colados por todo o lado, cobrindo tudo, mas naquele exato momento, mal conseguia abrir os olhos, e caminhava movido a uma mistura de intuição e cheiro de panquecas. Lembrou-se que tinha alguma mesinha com enfeite em algum lugar e continuou em zigue-zague, virando à direita, pois ao fundo deste corredor estava a cozinha. Como o cômodo era fortemente iluminado, ele foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos pelo caminho, e ao entrar, já se sentiu à vontade para se sentar ao lado do balcão sem risco de cair.

- Bon tarrd, Monsieur H. – o cozinheiro lhe sorriu, trazendo o prato cheio de panquecas numa mão e a cobertura em outra. – Madame H. me informoun denssus estád. Tê um vitamin párr acompanhar ssus panquecas. Dév tomar.

Quando Karin tinha lhe dito que havia contratado um chef francês para cozinhar em casa, ele tinha se recusado a pagar aquele preço exorbitante para alguém que só precisava pegar a comida (que ele também pagava) e fazer! Ela, com sua sabedoria futuramente maternal tinha lhe convencido a testá-lo por uma semana apenas. Obviamente, no final das contas, o tal tinha ficado, porque o que ele fazia com a comida era mágica.

Mas o importante dessa tarde, já que ele tinha acordado (novamente) na segunda metade do dia e finalmente podendo comer em paz, era que uma notícia o tinha abalado. Ele não havia conseguido dormir de madrugada, já que sua esposa estava num péssimo estado de espírito. Ela sistematicamente escondia as coisas dele, uma coisa normal num casamento, supunha. Só que após ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer, ficou chocado por não ter sido avisado antes. Enquanto comia lentamente suas panquecas, ignorou todos os sorrisos que recebia das pessoas que trabalhavam por lá.

Grávida.

Finalmente estava achando ótimo Sasuke ter desistido daquele plano maluco que iam fazer, porque era bem provável que nos próximos meses ele iria carregar um peso bem maior que sua esposa. Quando estava achando que aqueles dias de tédio eram péssimos, nem imaginava que ia desejá-los.

- "Madame H." disse para onde iria? – Suigetsu perguntou, olhando a terrível aparência da bebida que deveria tomar.

- Madame H. non múdou sua rotinn, mass infórma qui atrrása pôs visité doctor.

- Anh.

Assim, seu café da manhã seria pacífico, se seu telefone não tocasse. É claro que já esperava por isso. Trabalhar não era uma opção para ele, e eventualmente, recebia péssimas notícias. Só queria que desta vez nenhum dos seus sócios aparecesse boiando num rio ou carbonizado entre pneus.

- Alô?

_- Chefe?_

Pela voz e o sotaque característico, reconheceu o segurança do portão de casa, e mesmo sabendo que não o veria da cozinha, instintivamente olhou para fora do corredor.

- Sim, o que é?

_- Tem um policial aqui e ele quer entrar. _

- Um policial? Na minha casa? E qual o nome dele?

_- Hã… Uchiha-san. _

- Ah, é o Sasuke. Pode deixar entrar.

Embora tenha passado naturalidade, Suigetsu estava um pouco surpreso. Sasuke não era de visitar e tinha certa fobia à intimidade alheia, mesmo dos mais próximos. Então, enfiou um pedaço de panqueca na boca e foi andando até a porta de entrada limpando a boca. Abriu a porta sem esperar, também por conhecimento próprio do complexo de realeza dos Uchihas. E como sempre, acertou, já que do outro lado estava Sasuke, estranhamente despido de sua expressão comum de tédio.

- Deus acordou com uma vontade de milagres hoje, hein – falou, engolindo o resto de panqueca e olhando o outro entrar.

- Precisamos conversar. Com privacidade – ordenou incisivo, mas sem traço de raiva na voz.

- Vamos subir, então. Karin saiu.

Seguiram acima pela longa escada e foram direto para o quarto principal. A porta era branca e cheia de detalhes, e pelas contas rápidas do chefe de polícia, deveria ter dois metros e meio de altura e largura. Quando entraram, notou que o quarto era tão colossal quanto: era de paredes aveludadas como resto, de losangos com flores, e mais parecia uma grande sala de estar com uma cama e um guarda roupa embutido, ambos gigantescos. Sentou-se sem cerimônia em uma poltrona peluda vermelho-escura, saindo da combinação das cores do cômodo, que eram em sua maioria claras. Suigetsu se jogou cama e apoiando-se nos cotovelos, virou-se para ele.

- Então? É a primeira vez que você vem aqui?

- Você sabe que é.

- Só pra me certificar que você não está pegando minha mulher – ele riu. – Então, o que foi?

- Resolvi aceitar uma daquelas propostas suas – disse, calmo, e antes que pudesse ouvir a supresa do outro, continuou: - …nos meus termos, claro.

- Espera um pouco – gesticulou, mudando a posição e sentando. - Qual proposta? Que termos?! Não, acho que o melhor é começar com por quê?

- A resposta é obvia. Eu quero ser o herdeiro dos bens da minha família. É uma questão de honra.

- Ih, lá vem…

- Além do mais – ele deu um leve sorriso, encostando-se mais à poltrona. – Sobre o problema com o advogado, eu acho que encontrei alguém que pode resolver meus problemas. Melhor, alguém que tem o mesmo problema que eu.

- Quem?

- Aquele rapaz do apartamento que visitamos.

- O Naruto? – a expressão de Suigetsu transbordava confusão. – Mas o que…

Longos segundos se seguiram. Um sorriso de dentes claros e finos apareceu.

- Você é um gênio.

n/a: (g)old. umas das raras aceitáveis fics que jaziam inertes no pc. Surgiu numa banal conversa sobre testamenteiros. Não é uma das minhas favoritas, mas é bem ao estilo das quais me pediram. Se gostarem, eu sigo colocando, tem bastante material. Não foi revisada, se alguém... enfim, quiser colaborar. Pra quem me conhece, já sabe, não esperem realismo. Eu gosto é do erro. É isso.


	2. 02

**02**

Os dois lados da moeda: mesmo objeto, relevos diferentes

.

Sob uma ótica otimista, pelo menos ele estava fazendo a limpeza que deveria ter feito há mais de um semestre. Era a única coisa boa que Naruto conseguia pensar, enquanto estava no chão do "seu" quarto, rodeado por malas e pertences espalhados. Tinha se dado conta que tinha vindo com apenas uma maletinha, e agora, mesmo com as malas roubadas do estoque da casa de Sai, ele não conseguiria levar tudo. Nem mesmo se dobrasse as roupas, coisa que jamais cogitara.

Se já estava triste por ter que ir embora, deixar coisas que gostava ainda doía mais. Deveria decidir o que era mais necessário. E estava prestes a decidir entre as pantufas de raposa ou o casaco velho quando a campainha soou. Levantou-se e foi atender, esperando que não fosse nenhum vizinho pedindo comida, já que ele fez questão de esvaziar os armários. Não acreditou no que via ao abrir a porta.

- Vocês, de novo? – ele riu, se apoiando na porta. – O Sai ainda não voltou, não.

- Nós sabemos – Suigetsu deu seu melhor sorriso esquisito. – É com você que viemos falar.

Naruto olhou instintivamente para o outro, o moreno antipático, e se surpreendeu com o olhar de interesse deste.

- Vieram me contar como fazem pra subir sem que o porteiro me avise? – brincou, deixando-os passar. – Até quando eu peço pizza o entregador é revistado e obrigado a dar documentos.

O homem de cabelos claros sentou-se sem cerimônia, sorrindo.

- Ah, eu sou ótimo em convencer esse tipo de trabalhador. Senta, Sasuke.

Relutantemente, o policial se sentou e esforçou-se para não parecer incomodado.

- Vocês querem algo? Chá, biscoitos? – o anfitrião ofereceu, mas obviamente curioso.

- Sinto que terei de recusar por enquanto. Talvez mais tarde. Agora, acho que teremos que conversar mais e comer menos.

O loiro se sentou, já ansioso para saber o motivo da visita.

- Então…?

- Eu vim lhe fazer uma proposta, Naruto-kun. Uma proposta que solucionará todos os seus problemas. Bem, não exatamente eu, mas o Sasuke aqui – sorriu, batendo a mão no ombro do amigo. – Conseguiremos tudo que você precisa para manter seu emprego, uma casa e ainda uma garantia de que não vai sair sem muito dinheiro se não der certo.

Naruto o encarava desconfiado, mas se sentia tentado a acreditar.

- E porque vocês vão fazer isso pra mim?

- Ora, também ganharemos muito com esse acordo. E porque eu amei esses seus biscoitos – comentou aleatoriamente. – Infelizmente, para sua própria proteção, você não pode saber muito – só que isso não afetará você de forma alguma.

O loiro balançou a cabeça, confuso. Suigetsu percebeu e abriu a maleta que sempre carregava consigo.

- Temos um contrato em papel, caso você desconfie.

- Calma aí! Uma coisa de cada vez… ainda não disse se quero… e… e… se eu… se eu aceitar essa proposta, o que exatamente eu tenho que fazer?

Os outros dois se entreolharam, e o investidor chegou um pouco mais pra frente do sofá, como se fosse dizer um segredo.

- Você faria _exatamente_ o que aquela mulher te mandou fazer. Nós só arranjaríamos, assim por dizer, o… terreno, entende, a pessoa com a qual você teria que ter uma… relação estável.

- Ah… sim! – ele piscou, sua mente finalmente pegando a linha de raciocínio. – E quem seria?

Suigetsu mordeu levemente o lábio antes de falar.

- O Sasuke.

Silêncio.

Silêncio, silêncio e silêncio, até que uma ficha caiu na cabeça de cabelos aloirados. E então, Naruto teve que se controlar para não morrer de rir. Enquanto ele se desdobrava em risadas, os ostros podiam jurar que era um ataque histérico.

- Não devíamos chamar um médico? – Sasuke falou, sem esconder o leve asco que a cena lhe causava.

- Ele vai ficar bem – o seu melhor amigo respondeu, provavelmente mais acostumado a lidar com aquele tipo de situação.

Enfim, o rapaz se controlou e colocou-se novamente na posição que estava com um sorriso encantador no rosto:

- Nem fodendo – disse enfim.

- Ok, negação. É a primeira fase – Suigetsu sorriu. – Estamos evoluindo. Agora vamos fazer um plano hipotético, ok? Digamos que você vá morar com o Sasuke. Veja bem, ele é um bom rapaz, um chefe de polícia renomado, tem um bom apartamento, dinheiro, um sobrenome invejável. Você chegaria ao diretor, o conselho da escola, ou seja lá quem for, e diria: eu e meu companheiro vivemos juntos, tal e tal, mas que o relacionamento antes era mantido em segredo, bem, por motivos óbvios. Se eles não te aceitarem, você pode processá-los por discriminação. E ficar rico, é claro. Aliás, precisamos de um bom advogado e eu não me dou muito bem com eles.

(Já que costumava mandar alguns para a vala, de tempos e tempos.)

Naruto, que acompanhava com um interesse mal escondido o 'tal' plano, esqueceu de fechar sua imensa boca.

- Eu conheço um bom advogado…! – parou com a boca aberta e se corrigiu. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou aceitar… e, olha, não é por nada, mas eu acho que vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa!

- Como…? – o Uchiha finalmente pronunciou uma palavra.

- Como o que _você_ ganha com isso – disse o loiro, olhando-o como a desafiá-lo.

O investidor respondeu rapidamente, antes que o clima de briga se espalhasse.

- A mesma coisa que você – mas numa situação diferente e sigilosa. Já está ganhando demais para ainda pedir respostas, não?

Naruto cruzou os braços.

- Isso tudo é loucura! Eu nem conheço vocês! Acham que eu vou aceitar essa maluquice? Eu não me lembro de terem me proposto algo mais absurdo!

Suigetsu deu de ombros, obviamente já cansado de diplomacia, já que tão apegado à violência.

- Só achei que você não tinha nada a perder – disse, se levantando. – Vou deixar a maleta com o contrato aí, caso queira ler. Se eu fosse você, não contava isso a ninguém.

Era um bom conselho.

Cortando absolutamente a ação do amigo, Sasuke levantou a mão.

- Me dê cinco minutos com ele, Suigetsu.

Os outros dois ficaram boquiabertos, e o anfitrião se perguntou se não já era hora de chamar a polícia.

- Ok, então… estou lá fora.

Naruto segurou a almofada da poltrona, apreensivo. Era a primeira vez que realmente analisava o homem a sua frente. Ele era completamente sério, mesmo com aquele penteado estranho. Havia algo naquela figura que dava medo, mas ainda assim, tinha uma certa sensação familiar. Enquanto pensava isso, o alvo de suas análises repetia o gesto que Suigetsu tinha feito anteriormente, chegando mais para frente, como a dizer algo particular.

- Olha só: assim como você não me conhece, eu não te conheço. E acredite, odeio depender de alguém, pior ainda se é um estranho. Nesse momento a solução dos meus problemas é a mesma que a dos seus. Eu não prejudico ninguém que não mereça, e não sei de nenhum motivo para lhe prejudicar.

Naruto ficou inebriado com a veracidade que o outro passava, mesmo dizendo aquilo de forma tão bruta.

- Anh… sim… é…

- Eu entendo que aceitar talvez traga constrangimento para você. Também trará para mim, mas eu tenho um objetivo e vou dar meu máximo para alcançá-lo. Se você quiser que alguém não tome conhecimento disso, como seus pais, por exemplo, eu-

- Meus pais morreram. Quando eu era pequeno – Naruto falou automaticamente, assim como todo o resto. – Eu não tenho muita gente para esconder nada, sabe? Meus amigos são legais e eu não tenho nenhum parente, só parente de consideração, o que não conta muito, eu acho, mas sabe, meu pais se estivessem vivos não ia ligar para esse tipo de coisa, todo mundo fala que eles eram as melhores pessoas possíveis. Minha mãe morreu de complicação do parto, meu pai um tempo depois, ele até cuidava de mim, mas me contaram que ele ficava muito doente e triste sem a minha mãe.

Sasuke tinha perdido a linha de raciocínio com tanta informação, mas gravou a última, perdendo um pouco de suas defesas.

- Ah, meus pêsames.

- Hey, eu menti, eu sei quem você é. Li sobre seus pais no jornal – ele disse, brincando com a almofada. – Meus pêsames para você também…

Um silêncio constrangedor dominou o cômodo, antes que o policial recomeçasse o discurso.

- Eu só queria reforçar que eu não me importo muito com esse contrato que o Suigetsu fez. Meu pai fazia acordos com sua palavra de honra e eu espero fazer o mesmo. Se você quiser levar adiante, o número está na maleta.

- Ei, eu não estou desconfiando de vocês. É que eu… eu tenho um imã para problemas, sabe? Não sei se fazer tudo isso vai resolver tudo ou piorar.

- Você pode não fazer e desistir.

- Eu não desisto!

- É mesmo?

Os dois ficaram se encararam por algum tempo, antes da última visita deixar o apartamento.

Já sozinho, Naruto se sentiu diferente do que costumava quando era desafiado. Ainda que tudo parecesse novo para ele, sem dúvida ele não perderia nada aceitando aquela situação. E a sensação de que tinha algo em comum com aquele homem não passou.

.

A porta bateu, e Sasuke fez questão de ignorar Suigetsu e sua curiosidade. Continuou andando, e ouviu os passos o seguindo.

- E aí? – veio a pergunta, enfim.

- Eu falei com ele.

- Só? Ele não disse nada?

- Não – Sasuke falou entediado, parando em frente ao elevador. – Não esperava que ele dissesse.

- É, agora resta esperar e deixar alguém de olho nele – concordou o outro.

Os dois deixaram o prédio e seguiram cada qual seu caminho. Sasuke voltou para seu posto, e coordenou as operações necessárias para o dia. Há muito não se envolvia diretamente em nenhum caso, e estava pensando que voltar a trabalhar mais arduamente seria uma boa maneira de afastar sua mente de especulações. Ele voltou para sua casa imaginando que não conseguiria permissão para isso tão cedo – para manter uma equipe perfeita, eles mantinham afastados aqueles que tinham sofrido perdas pessoais recentes. Naquele momento, Sasuke culpava o seu ócio por uma situação tão extrema.

Continuou só em casa sem saber o que fazer. A pasta com o conteúdo sobre seu irmão aguardava na mesa e parecia alertá-lo sobre seu futuro. Itachi tinha uma diferença de apenas cinco anos de idade. Imaginava se era aquele tempo que lhe sobrava, ou sua boa saúde o acompanharia um pouco mais. O ruído irritante do telefone o tirou daqueles pensamentos mórbidos, portanto, decidiu atender, esperando ser Suigetsu.

- Alô.

- _Ahnn… alô, Uchiha? _– o dono da voz parecia hesitante.

- Sim.

_- Ah, aqui é o Naruto, você lembra de mim? _

- Acho difícil esquecer nesse curto espaço de tempo.

_- Ah, era só pra confirmar mesmo!_ – riu, parecendo alegrar-se. _– Eu… eu posso te fazer umas perguntas? _

- Não garanto respondê-las – o moreno balbuciou se enchendo de tédio, mas considerando que aquilo seria mais interessante que a TV.

- _São coisas que eu preciso saber, entende? Só pra garantir _– perguntou, mas não esperou resposta. _– Você mora sozinho? E olha, quando eu digo sozinho inclui animais de estimação, amigos grudentos e casos eventuais._

- Sim – disse imediatamente.

_- Ah, qual é, você nem parou para considerar! Mas… ok, se você diz, eu acredito. Ta, próximo, é… Você é sonâmbulo? _

- Não.

_- Pratica alguma arte marcial? Possui uma arma?_

- Não. Sim. Uso estritamente profissional.

_- Anh, é mesmo, e qual é?!_

- Você vai saber se algum dia eu precisar apontar ela para você – respondeu secamente.

_- Ok, perdi o interesse… É vegetariano? _

-…

_- Tem alguma mania ou hobby estranho? _

- Não.

_- Tem ereções matinais freqüentemente? _

- Quê? – Sasuke fez uma careta. – Qual o propósito dessas perguntas?

_- Bem, eu tenho que saber com quem é que eu vou morar, né, vai que você é um maluco esquizofrênico ninfomaníaco bipolar autista hiperativo megalomaníaco? _

- Se você aceitar, você vai saber – disse, irritado, desligando o telefone. Aquele cara iria ser um terrível incômodo a sua paz. Estava começando a acreditar no que Suigetsu tinha lhe dito: Naruto seria um perfeito manipulador. A aparência agradável e sincera, o jeito extrovertido e a maneira íntima de conversar eram armas perfeitas para convencer. Não apenas para isso – pelos seus cálculos, ele deveria ser bastante social e deveria saber muito sobre os amigos. Talvez também fosse bom em retirar informações. Sem dúvida uma característica útil.

Balançou a cabeça como a afastar aquelas idéias. Às vezes sentia-se como uma máquina, e se repreendia no íntimo por isso. A última coisa que desejava, mesmo que jamais o dissesse em voz alta, era terminar como seu irmão. Olhou para a pasta. Sozinho, doente, sem nenhuma razão para continuar. Em que lugar do tempo estava aquele grande Itachi que ele admirava? Se há quinze anos alguém tivesse lhe dito que seu irmão era insensível e cruel, ele teria brigado até calar quem ousou afirmar tal coisa. Agora… muitas coisas tinham mudado.

.

Naruto observou durante o longo quarto de hora em que Shikamaru lia o papel. Sabia que a cada palavra que ele passava, mais e mais problemas surgiram, mas sabia também que agora ele estava realmente acreditando na história maluca, e infelizmente real, que tinha contado. O advogado finalmente levantou os olhos e o encarou seriamente.

- Você está num beco sem saída – declarou, simplesmente.

- Como… assim? – indagou confuso, não sabendo se acreditava no que foi dito ou na aparente calma que o outro demonstrava.

- Não tem opção: é aceitar ou aceitar.

- Mas eu nem assinei! E o contrato diz…

- Naruto – colocou as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa, ainda tranqüilo. – Eu sei o que está escrito. Eu vejo contratos todos, _todos os malditos dias_. Acontece que uma coisa tem uma coisa que você e a maioria das pessoas não sabem, ou pelo menos, fingem que não: existem termos invisíveis.

O loiro se aconchegou mais no assento, e apertou a testa com o esforço de acompanhar o raciocínio do amigo. Enquanto isso Shikamaru se levantou e começou a caminhar lentamente na sala, continuando o discurso e gesticulando eventualmente:

- "Termos invisíveis" são aquelas condições que estão implícitas. Quando um policial diz para um criminoso: "jogue sua arma no chão e não lhe acontecerá nada", está implícito que quando ele jogar será preso e que se ele correr será baleado. Compreende? – perguntou, realmente preocupando-se em ser totalmente claro. – Esse homem que te procurou, o Suigetsu, hummm, muito barra pesada. Nunca peguei nenhum caso com ele, mas tenho os ouvidos bem aguçados. Não parece ser do tipo descuidado, ou seja, não deixaria você sair sabendo de qualquer coisa – e algo me diz que tem algo muito errado aí. Envolvendo o Sasuke… hummm…

- Vocês são próximos? – Naruto perguntou subitamente enquanto o outro voltava a se sentar.

- Famílias próximas. Eu conheci o pai dele, trabalhava com o meu, e era um bom homem. Não fui ao funeral porque tive problemas…

- Preguiça.

- Não me interrompa. Não acho que o Sasuke se meteria em trambiques. Esses Uchihas são muito orgulhosos, tem como honra do nome o ideal máximo… É isso que eu não compreendo… o que levaria ele a estar bem no centro disso? O que ele ganharia?

Naruto ficou quieto. Percebia que Shikamaru estava pensando e sabia fazê-lo muito bem sem ajuda. Ele podia ser preguiçoso e desmotivado, mas era um gênio quando se tratava de lógica. Só precisava esperar.

- Preciso de tempo para pensar – o moreno disparou subitamente. – Por isso, vamos combinar o que você vai fazer, tudo bem?

- Ok…

- Antes de tudo, eu sei que é difícil, mas você deve ao máximo se meter onde não é chamado, entende? Essa ligação que você fez foi desnecessária. O quanto menos você souber, melhor. Afinal, não temos idéia de quanto tempo você vai ter que passar junto a esse cara.

- Mas foi justamente por isso que eu liguei, oras.

- Oh meu deus, eu mereço – ele estapeou o rosto. - Naruto! Deixe eu lhe contar uma novidade: as pessoas são más! Elas mentem! Se o Uchiha tiver algo a esconder, ele não vai lhe dizer só porque você perguntou! Você… preste atenção, a partir de agora, eu preciso que você observe mais e fale menos. Principalmente sobre sua vida e coisas pessoais. Entendeu?

- Entendi… - falou o loiro, cabisbaixo. Pensava consigo mesmo que nunca fazia algo certo, além de se meter em confusão.

- Vamos praticar: me diga, o que você acha do Sasuke, hã?

- Como assim o que eu acho? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Como você o definiria.

- Hã… ele é um cara chato. Deve ter alguma mania estranha… e não deve ter muitos amigos. Já disse que ele é chato, né? Ele deve ser… perfeccionista. E vegetariano.

- Viu? Você é perfeitamente capaz de fazer o que eu estou pedindo- incentivou dando um breve sorriso, mas logo em seguida ficou pensativo. – Vegetariano?

- Pode ser só com carne de porco, mas ele fez uma cara de quem ia vomitar quando eu ofereci. Pra meus doces e bolinhos era só nojo mesmo – reclamou.

- Humm… está bem melhor do que eu esperava. Bem, para terminar, você vai digitar o telefone dele no seu celular e vai passar para mim, certo?

- Está… bem – disse, remexendo no bolso. – Ah, foi a última ligação, hummm… está aqui.

O advogado abriu um sorriso ao pegar o celular. Apertou um botão e o encostou ao ouvido.

-… Alô? Alô… Olá, Sasuke. Aqui é Shikamaru Nara. Sim, vou muito bem, e você…? Que ótimo, principalmente se tratando de um momento tão crítico… entendo. Sim, esse é o número do Naruto, que além de meu amigo, agora é meu cliente. É… sim, estou inteirado da situação e da necessidade de um advogado nesse… acordo. Sim… Não se preocupe. Modificaremos a cláusula de sigilo para nós quatro e o contrato será assinado. No mais tardar, Naruto estará se mudando para sua casa amanhã.

Após sentenciar, o moreno girou na cadeira e deu uma piscadinha discreta.

- Claro… tudo será feito com o máximo de discrição. Inclusive, eu adoraria vê-los-… anh, entendo. Aguardarei ansiosamente. Adeus.

Toda a excessiva cordialidade de Shikamaru se dissolveu quando ele desligou.

- Esse cara é um pé no saco. Boa sorte pra você.

.

Sasuke estava se convencendo que deveria estar ali, enquanto explicava ao superior os motivos do seu afastamento. Não que estivesse mentindo completamente. Era como um frio exagero de seu estado. Afinal, todos esperavam que ele fizesse isso, e o boicote que vinha sofrendo ultimamente não era por pura maldade. Seus colegas estavam realmente preocupados com seu estado. Não passava pela cabeça deles que Sasuke poderia trabalhar bem e estar bem depois de tantos problemas. E, como constatou um pouco antes dessa decisão, todos sabiam que seu irmão estava "sumido", mas é claro, ninguém desconfiava onde ele podia estar.

Como seu pedido já era esperado, ele foi atendido prontamente. O Uchiha não retirou muita coisa da sua sala, já que pretendia retornar logo. Foi tranquilamente caminhando para casa – tinha deixado seu uniforme na sala, e trocado por uma camisa de manga curta e uma calça de tecido leve, ambas pretas, para se misturar. Dessa forma, comprou alguns legumes e alimentos necessários para ficar confortavelmente em sua casa nos próximos dias. Provavelmente se sentiria mais _desconfortável_ sem trabalho, e iria assistir jornais e notícias compulsivamente para saber o que acontecia enquanto ele estava fora, mas… ok.

Ao se aproximar do prédio onde morava (o qual era constituído em sua maioria por gente solitária e velha) reparou nas várias malas empilhadas no portão, de diferentes cores e tamanhos. Só quando estava praticamente na entrada, notou o rapaz loiro de roupa tão leve quanto pijama, encostado numa pilha, com um travesseiro e alguns porta-retratos no meio dos braços cruzados.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de desdém; não esperava a visita chegar tão cedo.

- Naruto?

O loiro quase derrubou as malas ao se virar bruscamente.

- Pelo amor de deus, cara! Não chega assim do nada!

- Você não deveria ligar para mim antes de vir?

- Ah, é, eu sei – disse, involuntariamente levantando o braço, por pouco não deixando um retrato cair. – Mas é que um amigo meu apareceu e me ofereceu uma carona, e aí eu até ia te ligar, mas já estava lá embaixo e meu celular está em alguma dessas malas e eu não tenho idéia de qual.

- Sim… então seu advogado não veio com você? – perguntou sem deixar de olhar discretamente para os lados.

- Ele vai vir à noite. Ei, será que não podemos levar as malas logo?

- Claro – respondeu, pensando em quem, em sã consciência, colocaria suas coisas no meio de um passeio. Foi até a cabine do porteiro e bateu algumas vezes, até ter total atenção do rapaz sonolento do outro lado do vidro.

- Mantenha o portão aberto e preste atenção nas malas, nós vamos levar todas para cima – disse, e antes de sair, ainda completou : - Esse cara que está comigo, a partir de agora ele está morando aqui.

- Com você? – o rapaz perguntou surpreso.

- É. Comigo – respondeu relutante a óbvia questão e pegou duas malas. – Me siga.

Naruto obedeceu, mesmo sem pegar as malas, já que estava com as mãos ocupadas. Em sua mente recitava o que Shikamaru tinha aconselhado, e estava mordendo a língua. O prédio de Sasuke era exatamente como tinha imaginado: decadente, isolado e sem graça. Quando entraram no elevador, ele apertou o botão do terceiro andar. Não disseram uma palavra. Quando saíram do elevador, Sasuke se deu conta de algo e ficou parado frente a porta de casa, sem dizer nada, por vários segundos.

- Hã… algum problema? Esqueceu a chave? – o outro perguntou.

- Não. Não me lembro se coloquei nesta roupa.

Naruto, atrás dele, notou o pequeno volume no bolso de trás e sem dizer nada, enfiou a mão e puxou a chave. E isso, é claro, acarretou uma reação que só podia ser um misto de surpresa e indignação por parte do Uchiha.

- O quê…?

- A chave estava no bolso de trás – disse, sacudindo-a. – É essa, né?

- É – respondeu recompondo-se. – Pode abrir a porta.

O loiro passou na frente, resmungando:

- Não conhece 'por favor'?

A sala do apartamento parecia com a frente do prédio. Era branca, com uma TV grande, mas que se suportava em uma estante escura de madeira que parecia ter mais de um século. Tinha muitos livros nela, meticulosamente arrumados. O tapete no chão era preto e as cortinas, da mesma cor, eram de tecido grosso e empoeirado. Não havia vasos, quadros, ou qualquer decoração. Naruto pisou com cautela até o sofá, onde deixou os travesseiros. Acostumado com um apartamento referência em decoração, estava assustado com a aparência daquele imóvel.

- Nossa, já sei por que você queria ver o Sai com tanta urgência – falou observando mais os detalhes. – Isso aqui foi da sua avó…?

Sasuke não disse nada. Naruto não deveria saber o motivo de sua procura, então, que achasse um bom motivo em sua imaginação.

- Você vai ficar no quarto de hóspedes – disparou, caminhando para o fim do corredor. O outro o seguiu e novamente abriu a porta por ele. Era um quarto minúsculo, branco, que só tinha uma cama, mais nada.

- Nossa – o loiro assoviou. – Você não tem muitas visitas, né?

O Uchiha já estava perdendo a paciência. Jogou as malas no chão e deu as costas.

- Pegue suas outras malas. Eu vou trazer os cobertores.

- Depois que eu pegar é para desarrumar?

- Não, vamos esperar o Suigetsu e o seu advogado – disse, já entrando no próprio quarto. – Só retire das malas o que for realmente necessário.

Depois do trabalho sobre-humano, em sua opinião, ao levar todas as oito malas para cima, ele colocou os retratos cautelosamente no chão. Estavam estrategicamente distantes e em frente à cama, para poder observar enquanto estivesse deitado. Enfim terminada a sua tarefa, Naruto foi para a sala, onde percebeu que a cozinha ficava bem ao lado. E isso se deu ao cheiro gostoso de massa fritando que já tinha se espalhado por todo o lugar. Caminhou sorrateiramente até a entrada da cozinha – a qual não tinha porta, - e ficou surpreso ao ver o seu anfitrião, ou melhor, seu _companheiro de_ _apartamento_ cozinhando. Naruto se surpreendeu ao vê-lo assim. Sasuke mexia numa frigideira com naturalidade, jogando um bolinho para cima e para baixo. Olhou em volta: o lugar parecia uma cozinha de restaurante dada a complexidade. Havia uma mesa de ferro, um fogão enorme, vários utensílios e máquinas esquisitas… ele se perdeu olhando tudo.

- Hei. Perdeu algo?

Voltou-se rapidamente, caindo em si.

- Anh… não, só estava olhando…

Naruto estava surpreso. Parecia a primeira vez que via o homem na sua frente. Não tinha percebido _o quanto_ era esquisito o penteado do seu cabelo, ou o quanto os olhos dele tinham uma tonalidade estranha. Mas uma coisa era certa: ainda achava que ele tinha cara de modelo. Tudo nele era tão simétrico que parecia ter sido feito numa forma.

Sasuke se concentrou novamente no que estava fazendo, deixando de olhar aquela cara abobalhada. Aquela aparência ocidental hollywoodiana de seu novo convidado ainda o incomodava. Sentia-se continuamente assistindo a uma propaganda.

- Isso é campainha?

O policial finalmente pareceu ouvir o barulho.

- É – disse, diminuindo o nível do fogo. – Vou atender.

- Não, cozinha aí, eu vou lá – respondeu rapidamente o outro, saindo de forma bastante ruidosa. O loiro, com passos apressados, praticamente pulou na porta, colando o rosto contra a porta. Os cabelos branquíssimos e escorridos de Suigetsu eram a única coisa que ele identificava pelo olho mágico, então abriu a porta.

- Heeey – o grisalho deu seu sorriso de tubarão, entrando. – Que bom já te ver por aqui… Já acomodado na nova casa?

- Não exatamente – respondeu fechando a porta. – As malas ainda estão arrumadas lá no quarto de hóspedes.

- Ótimo. Porque vamos dar uma mudada aqui dentro – disse e assoviou, olhando para a cozinha. – Sasuke, comida para três!

- Quatro – Naruto corrigiu. – Shikamaru está vindo.

- Seu advogado? Bem, advogados me dão coceira. Pelo menos esse vai ter um tempo de vida mais longo do que os que eu conheci.

- Você não queria um?

- Queria um para mim, não pra você – falou, se jogando no sofá. – Mas tudo bem. Afinal, ele vai nos ajudar, de qualquer forma. Depois do lanche nós conversamos, ok?

Durante os trinta minutos que se seguiram, eles puderam comer panquecas salgadas com salada, receber um advogado sonolento e finalmente se prepararem para a "conversa".

- Vocês pretendem mesmo levar isso a sério? – Perguntou Shikamaru, sentando-se e bocejando.

- Ele não estaria aqui se não fosse sério – respondeu Sasuke, visivelmente mal-humorado, sentado em sua poltrona apontando diretamente para Naruto, no centro no sofá que ficava do lado oposto. Suigetsu, ao lado do loiro e prevendo alguma reação, decidiu cortar uma provável discussão.

- Olha, vamos partir para a ação, belezuras? – disse o investidor, esfregando as mãos. – Agora nós precisamos transformar vocês dois nos pombinhos mais apaixonados que já existiu, sem brigas. Isso, isso, quietinhos. Vamos agora estipular o que vocês devem fazer.

Todos pareciam concentrados no discurso que ele estava prestes a fazer.

- Pensem: vocês têm um relacionamento longo, certo? Trouxe uma câmera fotográfica e nós vamos tirar fotos de vocês e espalhar por essa sala. Aliás, não só de vocês, mas da família dos dois. Todos os pertences do Naruto vão ficar no quarto do Sasuke, mesmo que ele não durma lá. Vocês vão usar alguma peça de roupa um do outro de vez em quando e só lembrando… vocês têm bem pouco tempo pra saber todos os hábitos, coisas preferidas e odiadas, alergias e tudo mais do _seu amor_. Ah… e não se esqueçam das datas comemorativas e da música – terminou, enfim, sentando-se com um sorriso satisfeito. – E então? Pensei em tudo, né?

Naruto tinha uma expressão de pura confusão e mexia os lábios como se repetisse. Shikamaru parecia estar com um gosto ruim na boca. Sasuke parecia ter sido mutilado quando falou veementemente:

- Não. Nunca.

- Anhhh… qual foi? Você disse que ia colaborar!

- Suigetsu… eu entendo que temos que decorar… ou saber certas coisas. Mas qual a necessidade de fotos na sala ou as roupas dele no meu armário? _Ninguém_ vai entrar aqui além de nós quatro.

- Na verdade, você não pode dizer isso com certeza – de repente, Shikamaru interferiu. – Eu acho que é para criar o clima. Já pensaram em comprar um cachorrinho?

- Claro… - Suigetsu olhou meio desconfiado, mas depois voltou ao discurso. - O que vocês não entenderam é: vocês _se amam_. Só não sabiam disso até agora.

.

Naruto estava jogado no sofá, assistindo um seriado esquisito na única coisa que gostava naquele apartamento: a TV enorme. De tanto pensar na conversa anterior, decidiu esquecer. Assistir qualquer bobagem… Depois que Sasuke tinha enxotado o amigo de casa e Shikamaru tivesse se voluntariado a ir embora também, ele começou a perceber que tinha sido mais lerdo do que de costume. Não tinha pensado em coisas simples, talvez por que já tinha até se esquecido da última vez que esteve em um relacionamento sério. Ele bocejou e mudou de canal com o controle remoto e empurrou a cabeça preguiçosamente para trás, para ver se Sasuke estava ali.

- Hey – chamou, ao vê-lo parado na janela. – Sasuke…

O moreno se virou devagar, como se tivesse pensando em algo.

- Hn?

- Posso dormir aqui no sofá hoje?

- Claro – ele falou ainda distraído. Depois de um tempo, perguntou: - A cama está ruim?

- Hã?

- A cama de hóspedes. Não está boa?

- Não, não é isso – o outro deu uma risadinha. – É que no quarto que eu costumava dormir tinha uma TV e eu me acostumei a pegar no sono com o barulho dela…

- Ah.

Sasuke olhava pela janela. Estava uma noite de uma lua cheia e bonita, mas ele não prestava atenção. Seu pensamento estava no seu irmão. Imaginava se ele ainda estava vivo, ou bem. Talvez devesse mandar alguma mensagem virtual para ele… Não. Não receberia resposta. Talvez…

- Você vai trabalhar?

Virou-se rapidamente e encarou o rosto virado de cabeça para baixo no encosto do sofá.

- Trabalhar?

- É. Essa pasta aí…

O Uchiha percebeu que ele falava da pasta sobre Itachi e segurou-a rápido. Não devia tê-lo deixado ver.

- Hã… sim. No meu quarto, não faça barulho – já se preparava para ir, quando se lembrou de algo. – Você vai colocar seus porta-retratos na sala?

- É pra colocar?! – perguntou assustado, tentando se virar.

- Se você quiser. Para não ficar no chão – disse, antes de deixar a sala.

.

* * *

**n/a:** gostei das reviews, já quem tem quem peça/goste, aí vai :)


	3. 03

**03**

Os primeiros pedaços do quebra-cabeça que ninguém sabe que está montando

.

A janela do quarto de Sasuke permaneceu aberta durante a maior parte da madrugada. Estava uma brisa gelada e ele sentia vontade de dormir, mas estava pensando em tantas coisas que a sua mente não descansava. Já tinha deitado e levantando inúmeras vezes até tomar a decisão de fazer um chá, preferencialmente de camomila. Ele abriu a porta e de imediato se sentiu incomodado pelo barulho da TV – por um momento tinha se esquecido da sua 'visita'. Foi até a sala e teve de parar para admirar o sono de Naruto: ele dormia profundamente, embora numa posição (aparentemente) incômoda, com uma perna fora do sofá e o lençol bagunçado sob seu tronco. Nem mesmo o som do videoclipe que passava na televisão parecia ser percebido. Para quem estava com problemas, ele tinha um sono bem tranqüilo.

Durante o preparo de sua bebida, o moreno parou para refletir sobre aquele estranho em sua casa. Sem dúvida uma situação inimaginável há algum tempo atrás. O que lhe interessava agora era saber se poderia mesmo passar a imagem de que não apenas o conhecia profundamente, mas tinha um sentimento romântico por ele. Difícil. Naruto estava bem longe do tipo de pessoa que Sasuke escolheria como companhia. Mas sem dúvida, não discordariam que sua aparência física o agradasse: ele era estranhamente similar a sua namorada de adolescência, Ino, em vários detalhes. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença para ele, mas aos olhos dos outros teria uma lógica. E não seria o primeiro da sua família se envolver com o mesmo sexo, portanto…

Estava irritado por Itachi não sair da sua cabeça. Era terrível admitir a si mesmo que se importava a tal ponto com seu irmão. Assim, imaginava: se ele soubesse dessa novidade, certamente iria aparecer, ou ao menos falar algo. Sabia que seu adorável irmão gostava de manter-se informado da sua vida pelas sombras. Quem sabe se…?

Distraiu-se do que pensava com o movimento brusco que Naruto realizou no sofá, virando-se de uma vez só para o lado, e provavelmente enfiando o rosto contra o móvel. Assim, pôde-se ver que a sua peça íntima, indiscretamente para fora da bermuda folgada, estava com um furo de tamanho considerável. Sasuke quase desistiu de ingerir algo e lembrou-se que também teria que conviver com esses pequenos detalhes.

Tomou seu chá e foi para cama. Dormir pareceu a melhor solução.

.

Se havia uma pessoa que Sakura não compreendia era o paciente 033. E ela sabia o motivo de ser escolhida para monitorá-lo, mesmo tendo sido a segunda opção.

Trabalhar naquela clínica nunca tinha sido seu sonho. Quando ela tinha se formado em medicina, pensava ser seu destino trabalhar em um país pobre, ajudar quem realmente precisava. E aonde tinha ido parar? Numa droga de clínica de luxo. Todo aquele sigilo, pacientes arrogantes e cheios de não-me-toques, toda aura de conspiração, tudo que ela abominava. Não poderia reclamar, é claro, dos equipamentos e do ambiente: tudo da melhor qualidade, ao alcance das mãos. Não apenas o material palpável, já que havia ótimos médicos de diversas áreas, com os quais poderia aprender. Nos seus prós e contras já tinha desistido de incluir a convivência com outros residentes.

Era um inferno.

Não tinha culpa de ter se formado tão jovem, ou de ser a melhor da turma. Sempre soube o que queria ser e deu seu melhor. Seus companheiros não concordavam com isso. A antipatia era notável, e ela tentava ignorar o máximo, mas era impossível negar a perseguição. Provavelmente, por esse motivo, caiu tão facilmente na armadilha. O paciente 033 tinha chegado na calada da noite e se internado por vontade própria. Não aparentava nenhuma doença terminal, vício, ou qualquer indício físico: foi o que os residentes foram informados, antes mesmo de saberem seu nome. As apostas estavam em tumor, câncer e doença degenerativa quando a ficha caiu acidentalmente na mão de uma enfermeira fofoqueira. Uchiha Itachi.

Claro que o burburinho atravessou as paredes rapidamente. Como a maioria dos clãs que permaneceram muito tempo fechados, os Uchiha tinham seu próprio probleminha genético, ou melhor, problemão. A oportunidade de trabalhar com algo novo tinha feito a lei da seleção ganhar uma repaginada. Era uma guerra silenciosa, mas Sakura sabia que nunca seria escolhida. E não foi. A residente mais antiga foi solicitada para acompanhá-lo e tudo se acalmou por uma semana. Então, como um passe de mágica, ela se retirou, e o nome de Sakura constava como a substituta. Bom demais para ser verdade.

Não precisou de mais de um dia para que sua alegria se transformasse em frustração. O Uchiha era simplesmente intratável. Mal abria a boca, até mesmo para comer, coisa que raramente fazia. Não respondia as perguntas, ignorava os remédios esporadicamente e, quando ela tentava insistentemente saber algo indispensável para seu trabalho, ele respondia com um olhar frio e balbuciava algo desconexo.

Aliás, seu olhar era algo marcante. Quem quer que tivesse dito que não haviam sintomas físicos, não tinha reparado nos olhos de Itachi. Eles eram pretos, mas o tom vinho se apossava deles com um mínimo de luz incidida. Como jamais tinha visto algo assim antes, Sakura tratou de dissimular sua perturbação. Sua teoria era que aquele era o motivo para que um homem tão jovem pudesse ignorar o resto do mundo: para não ter que olhá-lo nos olhos.

Era uma pena, ela pensava. Ele era um rapaz bonito, bem arrumado, e parecia trabalhar muito. Não recebia visitas ou telefonemas. Ela tinha escutado sobre a recente morte dos pais, e sua compaixão tinha aumentado. Às vezes, gostava de pensar que ele estava apenas em uma péssima fase, e que não agia assim normalmente. Na verdade, imaginar aquilo era a única forma de agüentá-lo.

O que teria que fazer naquele momento. Sakura inspirou fundo diante da porta e equilibrou a bandeja sobre uma mão, para poder entrar. O quarto onde ele ficava era de um azul claríssimo, com móveis brancos e mesas de madeira. No momento, Itachi estava do mesmo modo que costumava estar todas as manhãs: encarando o notebook, segurando uma caneta sobre uma caderneta e com um cesto pequeno cheio de papéis amassados bem ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, Uchiha-san – ela tentou um tom animado, mas falhou. – Como está se sentindo hoje?

Como de costume, ele a ignorou, rabiscando brevemente algo no papel. A residente, nada surpresa, colocou a bandeja sobre a parte não ocupada da mesa e continuou:

- Percebeu algum efeito da medicação de ontem? – ela perguntou e esperou por algum tempo antes de tornar sua voz mais audível: _- Uchiha-san?_

Ele movimentou lentamente a cabeça e a encarou.

-… Não… um pouco – olhou para o lado e pareceu ter um _insight_, voltando a rabiscar o papel. Discretamente, suspirou aliviada. Eram olhos perturbadores.

- Mesmo assim, por favor, continue tomando. E não se esqueça do seu almoço. Você tem consulta às duas horas – disse, antes de finalmente deixar o quarto. Diferente dos outros pacientes, os quais ela interrogava por longos minutos e medicava regularmente, ela simplesmente ficava o tempo necessário com o 033, deixando o principal para o médico.

Pensando bem, não era estranho que ele não recebesse visitas.

.

Depois de tanto tempo sem usar um despertador, Sasuke não se lembrava mais como era acordar tendo os tímpanos violentados. Naquele dia aquilo se deu sem ajuda de qualquer aparelho, e, como ele pôde distinguir segundos após o susto, foi um grito de Naruto.

Não se deu ao trabalho de procurar algo para calçar ou ter alguma noção de espaço: foi direto para fora, procurando da onde tinha vindo o barulho. Seus sentidos começaram a voltar e ele sentiu um cheiro de pão, voltando-se para a cozinha. Bastou chegar a porta para ver que não era exatamente uma tragédia. O rapaz segurava a mão, com uma expressão de dor.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, já mais tranqüilo.

- Eu fiz pão – Naruto choramingou, apontando com a cabeça o forno. – Mas estava distraído e esqueci de colocar a luva…

O moreno reprimiu todos os comentários ofensivos que gostaria ter feito (a qualquer um que fizesse uma burrada dessas!), quando percebeu os dedos vermelhos e inchados.

- Espere um minuto – ele disse, saindo.

Naruto fungou. Bem quando tinha achado a receita do pão que ele tanto gostava! Estava tão feliz com o cheiro que nem pensou no resto. Sasuke tinha o encarado como se fosse o maior retardado do universo. E tinha ido embora! E agora? O que ele ia fazer com aquela mão?

- Ai, como arde – resmungou. Sentou numa cadeira e fungou de novo.

- Aqui – o outro entrou no cômodo, segurando uma caixinha branca aberta.

- Hã?

- Devo ter algo para queimaduras aqui – disse distraído, passando os olhos pelo conteúdo da caixa. – Pelo menos algum que não passou da validade. Este.

- O que você vai fazer? – o loiro perguntou assustado.

- Um curativo, imbecil – dessa vez não se reprimiu. – Não vai sair com essa luva de beisebol no lugar da mão.

_Realmente estava inchada_, pensou o acidentado.

- Estenda a mão – ordenou.

- Você sabe fazer isso?

- Estenda. A mão.

- Ah, que seja. Tenha cuidado, tá? – falou cauteloso, inclinando o braço. Fez uma careta com o creme gelado e observou atento o policial enfaixar os dedos queimados. Sorriu sem perceber. A meticulosidade do Uchiha era engraçada em sua visão.

- Então, está bom? – perguntou inexpressivo.

- Ah, está ótimo – movimentou os três dedos enfaixados: indicador, médio e anular. – Só que não vou mais conseguir fazer aquele negócio do Spock. Vida longa e…

- Próspera.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto quase saíram das órbitas.

- Você gosta de Jornada nas estrelas?!

- Não, mas como a maioria das pessoas, eu assisti – comentou, fechando a caixinha.

Já que Naruto não poderia mais se responsabilizar pelo desjejum, Sasuke preparou leite e eles comeram o tão problemático pão. O loiro ligou a TV no mesmo canal de música que Sasuke achava visualmente poluidor.

- Nossa, esses caras são muito legais! – berrou Naruto, se jogando no sofá. – Você gosta?

- Não.

- De quem você gosta?

O Uchiha o encarou, no caminho do sofá.

- De ninguém.

- Hã? Como assim? Não tem nenhuma banda favorita?

- Não. Posso gostar de qualquer coisa. Ou de nada.

- Isso é impossível! Impossível – ele repetiu, abismado. – Você vai trabalhar hoje até que horas?

- Nenhuma, estou de licença – respondeu já irritado por não conseguir comer com aquela falação toda.

- É mesmo? Então eu vou te levar num lugar… num lugar legal! Quer saber onde?

O olhar frio foi uma resposta suficiente.

- Eu não vou te dizer mesmo… E olha, você não pode nem negar, sabe por quê? Temos que passear por aí, ó, sermos vistos pela multidão – disse, gesticulando muito. – Você curte andar de mãos dadas?

Sasuke se engasgaria com o pão, se fosse um pouco mais dramático.

- Não.

- Vai ter que aprender a gostar – disse Naruto simplesmente, enfiando um bom pedaço de pão na boca.

- Só se for apertando sua mão queimada – respondeu prontamente.

Naruto gargalhou. O som ecoou diversas vezes no seu ouvido, bem depois.

.

Naquela noite Sakura não pretendia fazer plantão. Ela estava calmamente sentada no refeitório vazio, tomando um copo de café e planejando sua programação para a merecida folga que teria. Sua primeira opção era um agradável bar que tinha sido recentemente aberto, e ela já tinha combinado com uma amigas de ir. Sempre era difícil se desligar do trabalho e esquecer o que se passava na clínica, mas, se relaxasse ao menos um pouco, já seria válido. Foi nesta distração que ela não percebeu a aproximação de outra residente. Só quando ouviu um sussurrar "testuda", ela ficou alerta para que o que se passava.

- Sakura – a mulher chamou, a despeito do apelido anterior.

- Hn? – ela falou irritada, sem ao menos olhar para quem a chamava. Estava cansada desses estúpidos com seus apelidos imbecis.

- Chegou uma correspondência para o paciente zero trinta e três – falou enfim a outra, colocando o envelope na mesa que Sakura estava sentada, e saindo em seguida.

Esperou ficar sozinha para olhar o que tinha ali. Não acreditava que tinha chegado algo para o Uchiha. Puxou o envelope para sua frente e o observou curiosa. No remetente apenas havia o lugar: Nantes, França. Virou-o e no destinatário, o endereço da clínica e o nome do paciente. Bebericou o resto do café mordendo-se de curiosidade para saber o que havia ali. Já que não poderia ler, pelo menos queria poder ver a reação do Uchiha ao recebê-la. Assim, como não estaria no outro dia ali, resolveu entregá-la logo. Jogou o copo vazio no lixo e foi até o quarto do destinatário. Como não era o horário que costumava aparecer, teve que bater na porta e esperar o sinal de que podia entrar, que foi apenas um resmungo parecido com 'está aberta'.

Itachi estava deitado na cama, imóvel, olhando para o teto. Já não usava a roupa branca que era obrigado a vestir, e apesar de estar confortável nas suas vestes escuras e relaxado, não parecia muito interessado na visita. A residente, porém, estava animadíssima. Parou no meio do quarto e anunciou:

- Chegou uma carta para você – ela falou, segurando-a entre os dedos.

Itachi, muito lentamente, virou o rosto, com uma sobrancelha contraída demonstrando incômodo.

- Uma carta? – perguntou, enfim.

- Sim… mas não tem o nome de quem enviou. Bem, deve estar dentro, não é? – ela ainda sorria, mesmo que um pouco decepcionada com o evasivo interesse do outro.

- Você poderia me fazer um favor? – ele disparou repentinamente, levantando de ímpeto e sentando-se na cama.

- Anh… sim, claro – falou, um pouco assustada.

- Poderia rasgar essa carta, jogá-la no lixo e depois se retirar?

Sakura não conseguiu evitar sua surpresa. Ficou por alguns segundos parada, encarando ele. Estava indignada.

- O quê?

- Rasgar. Jogar no lixo. Sair – ele repetiu tediosamente.

Ela disparou contra a mesa e bateu a correspondência com força contra o móvel.

- Eu vou sair, disso não tenha dúvida. Mas se quer essa carta rasgada, que o faça sozinho, pois ela é sua – sentenciou visivelmente irritada, saindo, em seguida, com passos duros.

Após a porta bater, Itachi, calmamente se levantou da cama. Foi até a mesa e olhou o envelope. Seu pedido não tinha sido sem motivo. Realmente queria que ela rasgasse, já que não o conseguiria. Apertou os dedos contra o envelope e o empurrou para longe. Agora, aquele maço de papéis o atormentaria até que finalmente cedesse em lê-lo.

.

O clima estava ficando cada vez mais frio. Além da roupa que tinha vestido, Sasuke teve que colocar um blusão. Sabia que em breve teria que andar mais agasalhado, já que a temporada de chuvas iria começar, portanto, já estava planejando mentalmente revirar seu guarda-roupa. No meio dessa reflexão, Naruto adentrou seu quarto. Nenhuma novidade já que apesar do pouco tempo de estadia, já tinha dado para notar que o loiro não era muito dado a formalidades. Mas a surpresa ficou com o figurino de Iglu dele. Parecia equipado para neve, com gorro e cachecol.

- Nossa, mas parece que invernou de vez, né? – disse, esfregando as mãos. – Já está pronto?

- Sim – o moreno o olhava com certa desconfiança. – Você deveria usar um guarda-chuva, e não um gorro. Vai chover, não nevar.

- Mas eu estou com frio – ele choramingou. – É só no começo, depois eu me acostumo.

Sasuke deu de ombros. Aquele cara parecia uma criança. Notou, então, que nem ao menos sabia a idade dele. Decidiu não perguntar naquele momento, já que tinha uma dúvida maior.

- Aonde vamos? – passou por ele e saiu do quarto. O outro o imitou.

- Não vou dizer… - cantarolou, seguindo-o. – Mesmo se eu dissesse onde era, você não saberia.

- Tem razão – o Uchiha falou, com certa arrogância, procurando a chave da porta. – Com toda certeza eu não devo freqüentar os mesmo lugares que você.

Os dois desceram o prédio ainda sob o regime do bom humor. Quando saíram o porteiro cumprimentou, já se familiarizando com o novo morador. Naruto caminhava na frente, guiando-o.

- Vamos caminhar muito? – o policial perguntou, subitamente. O outro cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e respondeu tranquilamente.

- É, vamos andar um pouco, mas é bom pra esquentar esse frio. Você nunca foi na "garagem"?

- Que garagem?

- Deixa pra lá. É claro que não. E olha que é perto daqui, né? Pelo menos tem uma boa coisa em morar no fim do mundo.

- Agora você também mora no fim do mundo.

- Ah, é, eu esqueço – ele riu. – Mal posso esperar a hora pra jogar na cara daqueles idiotas.

- Acho estranho eles te demitirem no segundo semestre alegando "querer estabilidade" – falou calmamente Sasuke, mas Naruto ficou cabisbaixo em um instante.

- É por que eles me acham largado. Você sabe, um solteirão sem futuro – disse, olhando para frente. "Daqueles que nunca vai ser nada, nem ter nada na vida", completou calado. Não iria dizer em voz alta. No fundo devia saber que sua auto-estima era horrível, e sempre parecia um idiota quando dizia ser o melhor. Mas ele tinha aprendido a viver sozinho e a guardar determinadas coisas para si.

Não percebia, é claro, que estava sendo analisado naquele minuto. Era muito mais transparente do que pensava.

- Você deveria agir mais sobriamente – fingiu aconselhar o Uchiha, num tom calculadamente superior.

- O quê?! E ser igual a um chato que nem você? – rebateu o loiro, esquecendo-se rapidamente do seu humor de poucos segundos atrás. – Mas nem morto!

Sasuke não escondeu o pequeno sorriso de canto. Que humor mais volúvel.

- Olha, é depois daquela sorveteria – apontou, novamente esquecendo seu estado de espírito anterior. – E cuidado com o que você pede ali, ok? Nem tudo lá é sorvete!

- Pra que tipo de lugar você está me levando mesmo?

- Pra um bom lugar, mas onde só se deve ir bem acompanhado.

- E quem é minha boa companhia?

- Você às vezes fica cheio de gracinha, né?

- É uma pergunta séria.

- Ah, cala a boca.

Estavam se aproximando de uma construção que poderia facilmente ser uma casa, se ao invés de uma grade que tomava quase toda a frente, houvesse simples portas e janelas. Se o lugar se chamava garagem, era bem dito. Parecia realmente uma garagem gigante. Era pintada de um azul escuro, embora as paredes estivessem bastante descascadas. Na frente, havia uma pequena fonte circular com uma estátua de anjinho, também em um estado de degradação. Em compensação, haviam várias pessoas na frente do lugar, e sentadas na borda da fonte.

- Ah, o portão ainda não abriu! Vamos ver todos os shows!

- Então é uma casa de shows – Sasuke resmungou, cansado. Era tudo que ele _não _precisava. Barulho, muita gente, calor e suor.

- Aff, você é de outro planeta mesmo, não é, cara? Isso aqui é o melhor lugar do mundo, não é uma "casa de shows" – Naruto falou. – Tem aquelas máquinas de videogames grandes e antigas ali dentro, sabia? Tem pump, tem doces e discoteca!

- Ah, é um aniversário adolescente, desculpe pelo erro – ele zombou.

- Olha – Naruto andou mais rápido para poder parar na frente de Sasuke e encará-lo. – Você está despertando meus instintos assassinos. Se acha que reclamar vai me fazer ir embora mais rápido, está muito enganado: eu sei ser insuportável também, sabia?

O Uchiha estava preparado para rebater com um "é o que estou observando até agora", mas algo o calou. O loiro tinha um olhar que não era de desafio, mas de condescendência, e ele não esperava por isso.

- Ok – balbuciou, meio inconformado. Não costumava dar o braço a torcer. Voltaram a andar, desta vez lado a lado.

- Você vai querer algum doce?

- Não, não gosto de doces.

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- Eu ia reclamar, mas é bom que sobra… E você gosta do quê?

- Salada… de tomate. Com bolinhos de arroz.

- Não é ruim, mas é só uma entrada, né? Depois poderia ter um… yakisoba com muita carne de porco!

- Não gosto de carne.

- Olha, eu não sei o que eu vou responder se alguém me perguntar do que você gosta! Você não gosta de nada! – Naruto bradou, sentando se na borda da fonte e atraindo alguns olhares.

Depois de um tempo de silêncio, Sasuke falou, em um tom baixo.

- Eu gosto de sair à noite.

- O quê?

- Sair. Sair à noite.

- Pra fazer o quê? – perguntou o outro, interessado.

- Não sei, andar, beber.

- Beber? Você está falando de álcool?

- É.

Um sorriso aberto iluminou o rosto do loiro.

- Já temos um programa legal pras próximas noites, hahaha.

Sasuke sentiu vontade de rir daquela cara apalermada. De fato, não mentia. Desde pequeno tinha vontade de quebrar as rígidas regras da sua casa e poder, ao invés de dormir, sair à noite como os outros. A sua família era tradicional e seu pai sempre exigia extrema disciplina: alimentação perfeita, bons modos, rotina inabalável… Mesmo depois de adulto era difícil perder o hábito.

Não que ele tivesse sido nenhum santo: na sua adolescência ele, como a grande maioria, namorou, quebrou regras, mentiu… Só que as idéias de sua família estavam tão enraizadas nele que logo pareceu apenas bobagens juvenis. Por algum motivo, o jeito despreocupado de Naruto parecia aflorar aquelas memórias que ele jurava já enterradas. Talvez não fosse tão mal compartilhar um tempo com ele… Sentou ao lado dele, olhando antes para ver se o assento não estava sujo. Para não sentar na parte molhada pelos respingos da fonte, sentou-se praticamente colado a Naruto.

- Você está com frio?

- Não. Eu não queria molhar a calça.

- Ah.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio observando as pessoas passarem, conversando.

- Que cheiro de incenso… - Naruto falou subitamente, fechando os olhos. – Humm…

- É fumaça.

- Nossa, que nariz ruim você tem! É incenso!

- Incenso é basicamente fumaça.

O loiro fez uma careta.

- Quando eu começo a simpatizar com sua cara, você parece fazer questão de destruir isso – falou, irritado. – Mas eu estou com preguiça de brigar com você. Nem se eu quisesse te bater eu podia, com essa mão do jeito que está.

- Naruto! – uma garota passou e acenou para ele. – Pensei que tinha morrido!

- Nem em sonho, TenTen – respondeu o cumprimento.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Queria estar em casa. Olhou em volta e achou tudo tão desnecessário, que já estava se levantando. Sua atenção voltou-se rapidamente para uma discussão mais ao lado. Ele se levantou.

- Me liga quando souber das cortesias – Naruto ainda falou, dando tchau para a garota. Tinha saudade de sair mais. Quando a época de aulas começava, sempre ficava mais difícil suportar a rotina. E agora, sua rotina seria Sasuke. Olhou para o lado para homenageá-lo com uma careta, mas ele tinha sumido.

- Sasuke? – olhou em volta. – Ai, ai! Saaa-suuu-keee!

Onde aquele cara tinha se metido? Há um minuto atrás ele…

Naruto ouviu o burburinho de briga. Quase como visse, soube que o maldito estaria envolvido. Correu desajeitadamente se desviando das pessoas, e penetrou nada delicado na rodinha que havia se formado.

- Você pode denunciá-lo agora mesmo – a voz de Sasuke ressoou. Ele estava agachado, segurando o braço de um homem deitado de cara para o chão, imobilizando-o.

- Si-sim – respondeu uma moça loira de aparência assustada.

Naruto estava estático, confuso.

- Sasuke? Saia daí, você enlouqueceu?

O policial o olhou friamente, mas saiu, pedindo a alguém que cuidasse da situação. Explicou a um senhor o que deveria fazer e disse que estava afastado.

- Sou um civil como você – ele falou por fim, antes de passar por Naruto, que o seguiu com os olhos. Algo muito errado, pensou, não sabia o quê.

.

Mesmo mudando para a parte interna da livraria, Karin se sentia levemente incomodada com o cheiro da baguete e segurava um lado da gola da camisa de modelo colegial contra o nariz. Ino, sentada bem à sua frente, do outro lado da pequena mesa circular, conseguia mostrar certa expressão de estranhamento, mesmo usando óculos escuros.

- Quer sair daqui? – arriscou.

- Não – a ruiva disse, balançando a cabeça, como a afastar o algo. – O problema é esse cheiro horroroso de queijo que estava vindo daquele _fast-food_. Depois de um chá, ficarei bem melhor.

- Como você está aguentando isso? – perguntou realmente surpresa. – Sinceramente.

- Com bons médicos. Ainda vai piorar muito, mas certamente farei todo mundo sofrer comigo – sorriu, levantando os ombros. As duas riram.

- Fico feliz que estarei bem longe daqui – sorriu a bela loira, provocadora.

- Ah, sua ingrata. Ainda não me conformo com sua viagem… Quando eu mais preciso de você!

- Você terá seu marido, que tem um compromisso com você – rebateu, se espreguiçando. – Eu tenho um compromisso com a minha vida e esse lugar já deu tudo o que podia.

- Ah, Ino. Vamos parar com esse rancor? Você anda muito deprimida ultimamente – Karin reclamou, movendo o porta-guardanapo com os dedos. – Se eu lhe contar uma novidade, talvez você tenha um melhor humor.

- Novidade – a outra pareceu se interessar. – E sobre quem seria?

Karin suspirou, como se fosse entrar em terreno delicado.

- Sasuke… mas ouça até o final!

- Ah, sinceramente – a loira se jogou para trás, encostando-se na cadeira. A alça de vestido azul claro que ela vestia escorreu pelo ombro e Ino a consertou, irritada, enquanto falava: - Sasuke é outra coisa que eu gostaria de esquecer. Infelizmente não posso – mas já é muito bom saber que não terei que respirar o mesmo ar que ele.

- Ele está com alguém – Karin disparou, sabendo que sua ação seria efetiva.

- Como assim "com alguém"? – o seu tom denunciava a incredulidade. – Quem é que conseguiria tal proeza?

Feliz com a atenção recebida, a ruiva se aproximou mais e falou de modo secreto:

- Pois é um homem – ela levantou a mão, tentando impedir uma interrupção. – Isso não é a maior surpresa. Além disso, é um professor.

Ino não parecia querer interromper. E depois, não conseguiria, devido ao tamanho da sua explosão de risadas.

- Um professor? – disse, ao se conter. – Não me diga que é de criancinhas?

- Isso mesmo.

- Oh, eu não… - ela riu, novamente. – Como é bom saber que há justiça nesse mundo.

As duas se olharam e novamente, riram.

- Suigetsu me contou hoje pela manhã. Eu mal consegui imaginar a cena: Sasuke, um namorado e muitos pirralhinhos em volta o chamando de "tio".

- Isso é uma loucura. Uma loucura – repetiu, assombrada. – E se seu amável marido te contou, é por que não há nada a esconder, certo?

- Ah, não. Suigetsu sabe que eu não sou muito de guardar segredos. Se ao menos ele me pedisse… mas nem isso fez. Comentou tranquilamente, como se fosse só mais uma notícia qualquer. Supus apenas que Sasuke terminou de pirar depois do trágico… ocorrido.

- Sem dúvida – Ino ficou séria. – Eu pensei que ele faria coisa pior. Ninguém naquela família era muito certo… agora que ele está assim, jogado ao léu, pensei até que ele pudesse… enfim. Acho que aquele ali é o nosso pedido.

A ruiva se virou para olhar.

- Já não era sem tempo. Antes que eu colocasse para fora o que nem ainda ingeri…

As duas pegaram suas xícaras e beberam em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Sabe – a loira comentou, despretensiosamente. – Antes de encerrar esse assunto de vez, preciso dizer que adoraria ver esse tal namorado.

As duas riram.

.

Naruto tinha terminado sua refeição e catava cuidadosamente os restos de pão que sobraram na sua camisa. Ele tinha recheado com bastante queijo cheddar, o que lhe lembrava da comida americana. Agora, pensava se ia levar o prato e o copo sujo para cozinha, já que tinha se enclausurado no quarto assim que pôde e não pensava em sair tão cedo.

Finalmente sua mente atrasada tinha percebido o óbvio: ele estava vivendo com um estranho. Sasuke era um completo desconhecido, capaz de qualquer loucura, com qualquer tipo de passado estranho e o pior de tudo, Naruto estava irremediavelmente atrelado a ele e não poderia mudar a situação. E mesmo que pudesse, dificilmente o faria, afinal não era de fugir, e era por demais curioso. Até aquele momento tinha tratado seu anfitrião como um velho amigo, mas sua reação imprevisível abriu uma rachadura nesse comportamento. As palavras de Shikamaru pareciam ganhar um sentido novo.

_Afinal, não temos idéia de quanto tempo você vai ter que passar junto a esse cara. _

Nenhum prazo, nenhuma explicação. Estranhamente esse tipo de vazio parecia combinar com a imagem de Sasuke. Vazio. Como uma estranha aversão a tudo que fosse próprio. Ah, como era ruim com adivinhações. Se fosse Shikamaru, já tinha entendido muito. Talvez devesse vê-lo.

A maçaneta da porta virou e ele reagiu. Acabou batendo o cotovelo em um dos apoios da cama. Sasuke apareceu na fresta da porta e esperou alguns minutos até o que o outro parasse de gemer e alisar a parte machucada.

- Eu sei que a casa é sua – reclamou Naruto, - mas não custa bater, não é?

Sasuke permaneceu calado por alguns segundos e abriu totalmente a porta com o impulso do corpo, e puxou a TV para dentro.

- Eu não uso isso, então é melhor que fique aqui, assim você não precisa dormir no sofá – disse, colocando o aparelho totalmente dentro do cômodo.

- Ah… valeu – falou, meio desconcertado. – Tem certeza que não vai precisar dela?

- Tenho. Tire essa louça suja do chão. Vai atrair insetos – falou, enfim, o moreno, saindo e fechando a porta em seguida.

- Sim, querida esposa – falou, imitando a voz que tinha acabado de ouvir.

A porta se abriu rapidamente.

- Eu ouvi isso – falou Sasuke, apertando os olhos para completar um ar que, em sua cabeça, seria de desprezo.

- Isso significa que seus ouvidos estão ótimos – Naruto desafiou, rindo.

Não tinha jeito. Ele não conseguia mesmo ser frio com as outras pessoas.

.

* * *

**n/a: **eu que não simpatizava, até que estou entrando no clima da história. Agradeço a todo mundo pelas reviews, vocês não tem ideia de quanto eu me divirto com as reações/teorias de vocês. Tô anotando pra um bolão aqui.


	4. 04

**04 **

os eventos incalculáveis que invalidam as teses mais sólidas

.

Já havia três cartas sobre a mesa quando Sakura voltou da folga. Ela não tinha muita ideia de quem tinha tomado conta do seu paciente mais problemático e preferiu assim. Sabia que iam esperar que ela própria desistisse, e não assumiriam até que assim acontecesse. Bebericava seu café tranquilamente na porta do quarto, já que Itachi dormia, de costas para a entrada. Sua atual dúvida era se deveria levar uma correspondência com ela e ler, poderia ser presa, é claro, mas levando em conta o interesse do destinatário, ela duvidava que ele fosse fazer algo.

- Já que não quer lê-las, não se importaria que eu desse uma olhada para você, certo? – falou, em tom alto o suficiente para acordá-lo.

- Não toque em nada – ele falou repentinamente, sem se virar.

- Hum – ela continuou, sem se afetar, - me informaram que um advogado lhe telefonou. Seu estado clínico não o impede de ir a julgamento. Só avisando.

- Não vou a julgamento.

- Tomou todos os remédios?

- Sim.

- Então não deve ser culpado mesmo – ela falou, saindo sem pressa. Era uma ótima sensação não ter que bajulá-lo. Sakura tinha descoberto em sua pequena ausência que a sua competência não era apenas notada pelos seus companheiros, mas pelos seus superiores. Arrogância dificilmente era uma característica sua, mas já havia desistido de uma coexistência pacífica com o paciente 033.

Após ver-se novamente só, Itachi se levantou com um certo pesar. Seu tão sonhado isolamento tinha dias contados, já que não podia ignorar mais o processo legal da passagem dos bens. Ele sentou na mesa e pegou a primeira correspondência do seu advogado, Kakashi, que por coincidência, tinha sido seu tutor na infância. Abriu o envelope com cuidado e retirou o papel.

"_Itachi,_

_Seu pai deixou o testamento de vocês comigo e pediu que fosse aberto quando vocês dois já estivessem recuperados. Como eu redigi com ele, não há mistério para mim. Os bens serão divididos como ele gostaria que fosse: o mais igualitário possível entre seus dois amados filhos. Os detalhes serão discutidos quando você e seu irmão estiverem de acordo. Estou de volta ao Japão, portanto pode me encontrar a qualquer hora. Talvez você fique um pouco nervoso comigo, sabe que eu não poderia perder essa oportunidade. _

_K."_

Enrugou a testa sem perceber. Como sempre, as pessoas ligadas à sua família tendiam a ser não-convencionais. A segunda carta sobre a mesa era novamente dele, só que mais recente. Abriu novamente com cuidado.

"_Itachi, _

_Temo que você vá mesmo ficar irritado comigo, mas não achei que seu irmão poderia ser tão ingênuo! Foi só uma brincadeira! Agora ele até arranjou um namorado! Prometo que vou consertar tudo isso sem sua ajuda, então não se preocupe, hein!_

_K."_

Aquele bilhete desesperado não chamou sua atenção. Kakashi era simplesmente uma completa fuga dos padrões, seja intencional ou não. Ele era solitário, estranho, de aparência incomum (e talvez até um pouco intimidadora) e tinha certa predileção por brincadeiras "instrutivas". Sua idéia de tutoria sempre envolvia seu aprendiz encolerizado, instigado ao extremo. Eis o motivo pelo qual ele nunca foi verdadeiramente atuante com Itachi. "Ele é um gênio", disse uma vez ao seu pai, sentado na sala, calmamente lendo contos eróticos, "Não há nada que eu possa fazer para interessá-lo". A história infeliz dos Uchihas havia-o afastado, especialmente após a morte de seu melhor amigo, Obito. Aparentemente, o canino branco, um apelido herdado - tal qual a coloração de seus cabelos, - não tinha mais motivação para permanecer no clã amigo. Mas se seu próprio pai o escolheu como testamenteiro, o que poderia ser feito?

Nada. Já era hora de Sasuke assumir responsabilidades. Era difícil, como o irmão que era, deixá-lo seguir a própria vida. Doía observar em silêncio ele optar pelos piores caminhos, ser enganado, estar enganado. Mas já havia super-protegido-o até demais. Agora, pensava o que poderia ser de seu único irmão quando ele já não mais estivesse ali para apoiá-lo. Se ele não aprendesse a andar com as próprias pernas neste momento, quando conseguiria?

Itachi receava pelo futuro, sem nem mesmo saber se o teria. Encarou a carta no canto da mesa, que já havia cansado de empurrar. Não poderia escondê-la. Passou a mão pelos olhos e puxou o envelope. Era delicado, completamente limpo, como se a entrega houvesse ocorrido por magia. Teve cuidado ao abrir. Desdobrou a única folha que continha.

Um desenho. Tão óbvio. Os traços eram finos, feitos com alguma caneta fina, preta. Eram leves, como se flutuasse no papel – imaculadamente branco. Era um semi-rosto, o desenho partindo da metade do nariz, que era rodeado por duas longas linhas de olheira. O queixo era fino, tal qual os lábios retos. No pescoço, um colar, o cabelo longo como uma paisagem. Os braços cruzados tinham mãos repousando, como um abraço em si mesmo. No final, um S longo e fino.

Ele sorriu desdenhosamente, consciente do que via. Aquele belo retrato seu transbordava simplicidade e mentira. Quem o fez não era perfeccionista, delicado ou paciente, como parecia ser. Não, não. Era alguém que não se importava com coisas triviais. Alguém que acordava com mãos sujas de giz e tinha demônios pintados na parede. Alguém que não daria atenção a detalhes ou sutilezas. Teria a mesma reação a uma agressão ou a um gesto de carinho – e lhes concederia a mesma grandeza, ou seja, nenhuma. A gravura em suas mãos era só um recado: eu sei onde você está, e, conseqüentemente, você não pode fugir de mim.

.

Sasuke tinha suas reservas com médicos em geral. Ele tinha uma boa saúde por seu esforço e mérito e não costumava aceitar que ainda com todo o cuidado algo poderia estar errado. Ainda assim, já haviam se passado noites demais sem que conseguisse ter um bom sono. Naruto não o ajudava, é claro. Tinha obviamente algum distúrbio que envolvia hiperatividade. Andava pela casa a qualquer hora, incluindo de madrugada, quando parecia ser seu momento preferido para fazer um lanchinho barulhento. O policial estava imerso nessa reclamação mental, olhando profundamente o teto, mas tentando se lembrar onde poderia ter colocado a porcaria do caderno com os números "importantes". Ele nem ao menos se lembrava qual a última vez que tinha visitado o médico, quanto mais onde havia…

Ele mordeu o lábio. É claro que não sabia onde estava. Da última vez, foi sua mãe que o insistiu para ir.

Sasuke conseguia viver em paz sem os pais, mas as memórias ainda estavam acessíveis, vivas, a cada passo além das trivialidades do dia a dia, quando não nelas. Era fácil lembrar-se de estar na sala de casa, comendo silenciosamente com pai, enquanto sua mãe percorria todos os cômodos, sempre com algo na mão, procurando, tirando o cabelo do rosto… sem nunca deixar de falar algo, mandá-lo mastigar devagar, não sair tarde, "como você está pálido!"… No fim, ela reservava algum momento para ele, tal qual como na infância, quando ficava ao seu lado até dormir. Claro: nem tudo estava igual. Sasuke percebia enquanto crescia a tensão em volta. Com o tempo, os enterros que ele costumava ir ficaram mais freqüentes, e não apenas com os anciões. Shisui, Obito. Tão jovens, eles diziam. E era só. Estava tão concentrado em ser o melhor que não olhou para os lados. E quando o fez, um clã inteiro havia virado meia dúzia, um silêncio perturbador tomava sua casa quando o nome do seu irmão era pronunciado. Aos olhos dos outros, eles eram uma relíquia. Foi talvez aí que se sentiu culpado por ter sido um adolescente… quase normal.

Era admirado. O primeiro da sua turma, o melhor em artes marciais. Era a paixão da maior parte das meninas que freqüentavam sua escola e das que moravam nos arredores de sua casa. Costumava dar as caixas de bombons para as crianças que encontrava. Seu armário estava lotado de cartas de amor. Os professores viviam inflando seu ego gratuitamente. E ele só pensava em seguir seu pai – e nada mais. É claro que com Itachi não tinha sido assim. Disso, pouco se lembrava. Não gostavam de falar sobre ele. "Inteligente" era o único elogio e também o único comentário. Já tinha escutado uma vez de uma velha Uchiha (ele nunca sabia qual era o parentesco; o sobrenome bastava) que ele "fazia tudo bem feito, tal qual alguém que aprendeu muito cedo a fazer sozinho". Ela provavelmente estava falando sobre seu desempenho escolar, ou seu treinamento, mas Sasuke entendeu. Eles tinham idades próximas, mas seu irmão poderia facilmente se passar por seu pai – tinha sempre uma expressão de quem já tinha visto tudo, nada o surpreendia. Seu tom era pesado, como se estivesse permanentemente carregando algo. Às vezes, era de um frio cortante. O mais próximo de um gesto de carinho era um pequeno golpe com o dedo na sua testa, quando o perseguia por tempo demais. "Vá dormir.", "Você vai se atrasar.", "Não saia sem casaco.", "Não tenho tempo agora.", "Fez sua lição?".

"Você é muito novo para entender."

Sasuke esfregou a mão no rosto. Agora escutava a risada afetada de Naruto. Aquele elemento tão deslocado de sua vida, e que, ainda assim, estava na sua casa naquele exato momento. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, sem se importar com as roupas (vestia uma camisa branca de algodão e uma calça escura de pano leve, e em sua opinião, aquilo não era um modo de se apresentar a um estranho, mas seu inquilino não tinha o mesmo pudor). Quando parou na porta do quarto de hóspedes, deparou-se com a bagunça que vinha reinando há dias. Lençóis e papéis no chão, sacos de comida, copos e revistas. Entrou com um pouco de nojo.

-… Esse cara é genial – Naruto deu uma última risada, limpando um dos olhos com o indicador. – Ah! Sasuke. Caramba. Avisa quando entrar!

- Esse quarto está imundo – comentou, simplesmente.

- Pffff. A princesa pode se acalmar? Eu vou limpar tudo amanhã.

- Eu realmente espero que sim – respondeu, olhando a TV. – O que você está assistindo?

- Um cara que está imitando pessoas, olha só!

- Não obrigado – ele disse, se virando. Toda aquela bagunça o deixava atordoado.

- Você não está conseguindo dormir? – o tom de voz de Naruto soou estranhamente sério, e ele se virou para olhá-lo. Percebeu que seu novo inquilino usava um pijama de sapos folgado, e que parecia muito mais novo do que realmente era. A eterna sensação de propaganda o afetou.

- É.

- Você tem alface aí?

- Ah… tenho.

Não esperando que Naruto fosse se levantar tão abruptamente, se assustou com ímpeto do rapaz, que passou ao seu lado.

- E onde é que está? – veio a voz, já do corredor.

- Parte de baixo da geladeira – respondeu de forma automática, colocando a cabeça para fora do quarto. Os minutos que se seguiram foram de uma agradável surpresa para Sasuke. A despeito da mão enfaixada, Naruto executou perfeitamente a tarefa de fazer um chá. Despejou o líquido fervente na xícara com o maior cuidado que poderia ter e ficou parado, esperando.

- Ei, vem aqui. Está pronto já.

Por alguns minutos, o Uchiha ponderou sobre a decisão de tomar qualquer coisa feita pelo seu mais novo inquilino. Respirou fundo e escolheu cooperar. No fundo, achava que seu destino seria bem pior do qualquer fim trágico que um chá poderia lhe oferecer.

.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura tendiam a mudar de tom – neste momento, os imaginava verde-hulk.

- Não é possível!

A mulher mais velha, sentada à sua frente, bebia em um pequeno copo e transparecia paciência. Parecia certo que a deixaria bradar até que o ambiente estivesse mais calmo.

- Eu tenho uma rotina! Será que sempre que alguma tarefa insuportável aparecer eu serei sempre a "contemplada"? Se quiserem que eu saia daqui é só me dizer! – terminou, cansada. Estava esgotada. Agora, além de lhe perseguirem dentro da clínica, a enviavam para resolver problemas a quilômetros de distância. Era uma tamanha injustiça que sentia que sua opção era sair daquele lugar ou agredir alguém.

- Sakura – começou, calmamente Tsunade, jogando uma mecha dos cabelos loiros para trás. – Não é uma tarefa insuportável, é uma tarefa complicada. E eu mesma lhe escolhi, pois acredito que é aqui a que melhor vai atender as expectativas. Não só porque se adequa ao que é preciso, mas porque suportará a responsabilidade.

A mais jovem nada disse. Relaxou os ombros e empurrou o cabelo para detrás da orelha.

- Você terá que ser discreta e ajudar a trazer um rapaz em uma situação delicada. Só passará alguns dias fora. Eu preciso de alguém empático, com uma aparência comum e que posso ajudá-lo no caminho, apenas isso. Eu acredito que posso confiar em você.

Sakura deu um suspiro dolorido, apertou os olhos e se virou, deixando a sala calmamente. O que poderia dizer? Entrou no primeiro banheiro que encontrou e lavou o rosto. Encarou-se no espelho: seu cabelo estava enorme, opaco e bagunçado. Tinha olheiras e estava mais magra que o normal.

"… Será que ela consegue ver algo além da testa no espelho…?"

Os sussurros e os risos não estavam tão baixos assim. Ela mordeu os lábios e respirou fundo. Pegou um papel e saiu do banheiro limpando o rosto. Foi andando a longas passadas até o seu armário. Pegou tudo o que tinha e foi colocando no chão, ao seu lado. Parou algumas vezes, pois realmente não tinha mais forças. Guardou o importante na mochila, deixou o resto no lugar. Saiu sem se trocar, tomou o primeiro taxi que passou.

Ao chegar em sua casa, apenas jogou a mochila e as chaves na mão e desabou sobre a cama. Não teve noção de quanto tempo dormiu. Acordou e pensou: "ainda é noite?", e logo entendeu que era outra noite. Levantou, tomou um longo banho. Comeu três tigelas de cereal com leite enquanto assistia TV. Logo depois se lembrou do celular. Havia quatro chamadas perdidas de um número que ela desconhecia. Retornou.

"Alô?", uma voz masculina atendeu.

"Oi. Aqui é Haruno Sakura, você lig…"

"Ah, oi, Doutora. Dra. Tsunade me passou seu número. Sou o responsável pela sua viagem. Eu liguei para saber quando devo pegá-la em casa."

"Hã… vamos de carro?"

"Sim. Serão apenas seis horas de viagem."

"Tudo bem. Amanhã, pela manhã, mas não muito cedo."

"Entendido."

Terminou sua refeição e foi arrumar uma mala. Não muito grande, pensou. Sakura tinha desistido da vaidade enquanto sofria o desastre da pré-adolescência. Dobrou algumas roupas, enfiou um par de sapatos, e alguns remédios e itens de higiene pessoal. Passou a mão por alguns livros que tinha comprado, mas foi apenas isso. Resolveu que se tivesse algum tempo livre, seria para diversões mais sociais. Passou os olhos pelos documentos e percebeu o quanto eram antigos. Em cima da mesa do quarto, uma série de presentes e porta-retratos cheios de poeira. Olhou para cima, subitamente: nunca tinha reparado como seu apartamento era mal iluminado.

Esse era o motivo pelo qual ela preferia trabalhar a tirar férias. Sakura não era do tipo que tinha sucumbido à carreira – sua vida profissional sempre havia sido sua vida integralmente. Ultimamente, tinha feito algumas amigas, mas o relacionamento era superficial para o que considerava necessário. Sair para festas e outros lugares não ia tapar o buraco emocional que ela possuía. Seus pais estavam felizes com o que havia decidido e, de fato, não havia nada para reclamar, mas como todos os casais tradicionais da geração anterior, muito provavelmente eles prefeririam que ela casasse e tivesse filhos.

Não que tivesse sido muito diferente de todas as outras meninas na adolescência. Sim, tempos atrás era obcecada por relacionamentos, casamento e finais felizes. Até mesmo em um príncipe encantados. E pensou por um tempo que só tinha encontrado vilões. Poucos olhavam para ela, e os que olhavam não eram tão gentis no final das contas. Talvez porque fosse testuda, magricela, desengonçada e tímida. Talvez porque fosse ingênua demais. Talvez merecesse aqueles relacionamentos ruins. Não soube. Decidiu nem mais tentar. Achou algo no qual poderia se realizar e se entregou completamente.

Passou a mão pelo rosto e após pelos cabelos. Eles tinham uma cor diferente, original. Ela os amava quando criança, e quando a chamavam de ruiva, ela respondia prontamente que não era ruiva, seus cabelos eram rosa. Somente ela tinha cabelos rosa. Ainda quando era criança ela tinha uma amiguinha, Ino. Antes de se mudar para o interior, elas tinham sido grandes amigas. Ino era extremamente competitiva, e só com o tempo percebeu o quanto abusiva era. Quando comentou sobre os cabelos, Ino sorriu e rebateu, num tom superior:

"Não é rosa, é só um vermelho desbotado. Não tem graça nenhuma, como você."

Quando a imagem veio na sua cabeça, ela se sacudiu. Odiava ter pena de si mesma. Levantou, colocou toda força a força na mala e fechou.

.

Sasuke estava estático com a colher na mão, observando calmamente Suigetsu conversar com o garçom. O restaurante em volta tinha um papel de parede com listras alternadas em dois tons de marrom: um médio e um bastante claro. O tecido das mesas era azul bebê, e as cadeiras era do marrom médio do papel, com o acolchoado da cor e tecido da mesa. Haviam muitos detalhes entalhados, o que dava a impressão de serem móveis antigos. O garçom usava um uniforme azul escuro. Suigetsu estava usando uma camisa social branca, mas que ainda assim era um pouco mais vivo que seu tom de pele. O cabelo claro estava maior que o atual…

- Sasuke?

O policial piscou. Suigetsu o olhava desconfiado e ele entendeu que deveria dizer algo, mas demorou a reagir.

- Bem, traga o mesmo que eu pedi, mas um suco de uva no lugar do vinho – intercedeu o amigo, diante da sua inexpressão. Quando o atendente se afastou, ele riu. – O que há com você? Não dormiu de novo?

- Não, dormi bem e muito – respondeu, colocando a colher sobre a mesa. – Na verdade, essa vai ser a primeira refeição do meu dia.

- Uh – riu novamente. – Acho que essa sua licença está te desacostumando, mocinho.

- Talvez – disse distraído, novamente, olhando em volta. O outro colocava o guardanapo.

- E a família?

O Uchiha se virou, com uma pequena careta.

- Naruto?

- Claro, você tem outra? – o investidor sorriu, os olhos claros pareciam sorrir também.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Era muito difícil conviver com seu amigo. Suigetsu era imprevisível e passava por surtos de seriedade e logo após, não parecia ter uma só preocupação. Também alternava em um interesse em seu bem estar para atitudes que beiravam o completo desprezo por sua existência. Decidiu ignorar o comentário insensível.

- Deve estar incendiando a cozinha e ele mesmo. Ou espalhando comida pela casa.

- Aconteceu algum acidente?

- Ele queimou a mão, mas foi superficial, apenas inchaço e vermelhidão – comentou, agora arrumando seu guardanapo.

- Você deu beijinhos pra curar o dodói? – zombou o amigo. Não houve resposta. – Nenhum beijinho? Não precisa ser na mão. Eu estou falando sério.

Sasuke se afastou da mesa e deu um suspiro de impaciência.

- Viu só? É disso que eu estou falando. Você precisa de um pouco de amor para acabar com esse seu estresse.

Uma moça se aproximou da mesa com uma bandeja com as taças e serviu sorridente. Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Quando ela saiu, o Uchiha se colocou para frente e falou baixo.

- Você está me fazendo chegar no meu limite de paciência.

- Desculpe-me meu caro – o investidor consertou a postura e fez um gesto de como se arrumasse as roupas. – Vou tentar dizer isso de uma forma mais crível. Quando você vai fazer o que tem que fazer com a sua "nova pessoa"?

Sasuke continuou olhando-o incrédulo.

- O que foi? Eu realmente pensei que mataria dois coelhos com um tiro só: ajudar sua loucura obsessiva por ser o "monumento" Uchiha e acabar com essa sua falta de humor obviamente gerada por falta de sexo – riu, bebendo o vinho.

- E sua grande escolha foi aquele imbecil? - falou rispidamente, porém quase sussurrando.

- É claro que não. Eu apenas faço drinques com o álcool que a vida me dá – respondeu, sorrindo e girando suavemente a taça. – Você parece não ter aquela parte do corpo que assegura um mínimo interesse nas outras pessoas, sabia? Eu apenas acho que agora você tem oportunidade para ter uma união que tem garantia que vai dar certo, afinal, foi projetada para isso.

- É ridículo ter que ouvir isso de você.

- Você esquece que agora eu sou um pai de família – piscou, voltando a beber. – Estou acima de suas críticas.

Sasuke ensaiou uma resposta, mas novamente foi interrompido pela refeição: uma macarronada. Ele encarou o prato com pesar: parecia que tudo estava contribuindo para que ele se irritasse. Estava lembrando a inesquecível cena de Ino. Ele tinha levado-a para jantar, e era uma macarronada, a qual ele nunca nem mesmo tocou os lábios. Sasuke não costumava a chamar para sair. Tinham sido namorados por muito tempo, e ela sempre o encarregava de acompanhá-la para vários eventos – os quais não suportava, mas sabia que era necessário, – e, portanto, acreditava não precisar forçar saídas. Eram adultos e poderiam cumprir essas pequenas obrigações em suas casas. Mas naquele mês Ino estava diferente: mal humorada e monossilábica, o que soaria um absurdo para quem a conhecesse. Suigetsu lhe aconselhou a fazer todo um procedimento para agradá-la. Sair para jantar, elogiar, dar uma jóia. A expressão de nojo dela…

Se sentada à mesa, com um vestido escuro, os cabelos loiros presos e as unhas longas pintadas de vermelho, segurando sem vontade a caixinha aberta que mostrava um anel fino, de prata, com uma grande pedra azul-turquesa no topo.

"É um anel de compromisso?", perguntou desinteressada.

"É o que você quiser interpretar.", respondeu cauteloso. Ela estava realmente fora do seu normal. Em toda sua vida, seus presentes eram motivos para uma euforia forçada e uma exibição incessante no círculo de amigos.

"Eu me pergunto quem lhe mandou me dar esse… anel. Muito bonito. Foi o descolorido? Tem o estilo dele nessa baboseira toda.", falou enquanto fechava a caixinha e a colocava sobre a mesa.

"Você não quer?"

"Você quer saber o que eu quero, Sasuke?", ela deu pequenas risadas, "E aposto que se eu pedir algo você fará imediatamente, apressado para se livrar desse pequeno incômodo que sou eu não agindo como você quer. Não se preocupe, não estou reclamando, estou apenas… pensando alto"

"Você… "pensa alto" como se eu estivesse forçando algum comportamento seu.", perdia a diplomacia rapidamente quando ela usava o tom de escárnio.

"Não está.", ela sorriu, "Não está, Sasuke e é justamente essa a grande questão. Se você não me força a nada, por que razão estou aqui recebendo um belo anel quando sei que você gostaria de estar fazendo qualquer coisa exceto estar aqui?"

Ele não respondeu. Achou melhor não provocá-la, afinal, era exatamente o que ela queria.

"É, não é mesmo? Sua capacidade de amar, por exemplo, nunca seria a grande questão. Eu sei que ela não existe.", entrecruzou as mãos e apoiou o rosto sobre elas, "E eu sei também que estar como uma peça nesse grande seu plano de vida também é uma escolha minha."

Eles ficaram parados, se encarando por alguns minutos. Ele, sério, ela com um sorriso pequeno e zombeteiro.

"Eu não sei o que você quer provar. E na verdade, nem me importa mais. Eu não quero mais isso aqui. Eu não tenho mais paciência para toda essa merda.", Ino praticamente cuspiu as palavras, e se levantou. Ele não a observou ir. Algumas pessoas o olhavam, e ele apenas encarou o prato, remoendo palavras.

- Mas o que você tem hoje?! – a voz de Suigetsu foi como um balde de água gelada. – Pára de encarar o prato e faz alguma coisa!

- Desculpe. Tem muito tempo que eu não durmo tanto, devo estar sonolento – piscou os olhos com força.

O outro balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Sem perguntar nada, trocou as taças.

- Vai, bebe. Você está precisando mais do que eu – olhou o relógio, e resmungou. – Também não posso esperar horas até você acordar. Tenho o que fazer hoje.

Sasuke o olhou torto.

- Nada de mais – respondeu o olhar, levantando as mãos em um gesto de paz. – Vou estrada da fronteira da cidade, verificar se o carregamento de whisky está chegando corretamente. Acho que o fornecedor está dando uma roubada pelo caminho. E se ele estiver, eu faço tudo muito legalmente. Só vou dar o flagra, prometo.

Sasuke parou com o garfo no ar só para dar mais ênfase na sua incredulidade.

- Ok, talvez eu dê um soco nele. Me processa.

.

Sasuke chegou ao terceiro andar um pouco tonto. Havia algum tempo que não bebia álcool, e Suigetsu tinha enchido três vezes seu copo. Em sua cabeça, estava muito bem, mas quando chegou ao volante, optou por andar na velocidade mínima, e quando estacionou, percebeu que não deveria ter dirigido. Poderia ter se arrependido por ser um policial infringindo a lei, mas ele não era muito preso a papéis rígidos, ao contrário do que pensavam. Ter o melhor amigo que tinha era uma prova irrefutável que ele não costumava seguir a cartilha à letra. Enfiou a chave na fechadura e para sua felicidade, o conseguiu de primeira. É claro que a essa alegria não perdurou, especialmente quando visualizou o seu mais novo convidado com metade do corpo enfiado debaixo do seu sofá, escancarando uma cueca com uma estampa vivíssima amarela saltando da calça de moletom.

- Naruto – chamou como um pedido, ainda na porta, apoiando a mão na maçaneta. Seguiram-se uma série de ruídos do que pensava ser o tronco de Naruto indo de encontro ao sofá enquanto ele tentava sair. Quando conseguiu, deu uma pequena tossida: estava coberto de poeira e com um objeto na mão.

- Ah, oi, Sasuke – falou, limpando o rosto. – Tem tempo que você não limpa aqui embaixo, né?

- Você estava fazendo faxina? – perguntou, achando graça. Fechou a porta e percebeu que o outro lhe estendia o objeto. Pegou.

- Estava debaixo do sofá, eu vi quando uma foto caiu aqui. E acho que deve ter mais coisa, mas essa antiguidade deve pesar uns 100 quilos, preciso de ajuda para tirar do lugar e…

O Uchiha não prestou atenção. Limpava incrédulo o porta-retrato em mãos, com a moldura quebrada dos lados. A fotografia que ainda estava ali era uma das raras com toda a família junta. Deveria ter uns cinco anos quando foi tirada.

- Vocês são tão parecidos – a voz veio do seu lado e de repente se deu conta da proximidade de Naruto.

- Meus pais eram primos – falou, olhando novamente para a foto. – Era comum na minha família.

- E por que estão vestidos todos iguais?

- É uma cerimônia. Todos devem se vestir com roupas de cor preta – passou o dedo pela foto. Como foi que não tinha sentido falta do porta-retrato? Há quanto tempo aquilo estava perdida? Era sua foto preferida: ainda não existiam tantas brigas, ou verdades obscuras. Apenas ele, a mãe, o pai e o irmão. Itachi ainda era seu melhor amigo.

- Hã… Sasuke, eu nem queria falar, mas… você está… com um cheiro estranho… - o loiro fez uma careta involuntária, e Sasuke se afastou.

- Bebi um pouco de vinho – falou baixo.

- E não me avisou?! – Naruto colocou as mãos na cintura. – É assim que você quer manter um relacionamento, é?

Não sabia se era efeito da bebida ou de falta de costume, mas realmente não entendeu se aquilo era sério ou não.

- Fui almoçar com Suigetsu. Não planejei tomar vinho – respondeu um pouco defensivo, um pouco relutante.

- Pois da próxima vez me chame. Ah, isso me lembrou – falou, mudando completamente o tom, - eu preciso de um lugar para colocar minhas camisas que não podem amassar.

- Hã… - apertou os olhos, ligeiramente confuso com a situação, - no meu armário, tem uma divisória com cabides. Pode usar.

- Valeu – falou, entrando no corredor, a voz ficando mais baixa dada a distância, - tenho que separar das suas?

- Contanto que você saiba diferenciar, não – falou mais alto, pensando que ia se arrepender. Foi até a mesa e colocou o porta-retrato sobre ela. Precisava comprar uma nova moldura. Olhou em volta e percebeu fotos espalhadas. Sua atenção voltou-se para um casal colorido. Pegou com todo o cuidado a fotografia e aproximou. Um homem e uma mulher estavam sentados em um sofá que parecia ser de uma lanchonete, ambos jovens e sorridentes, o braço dele circundando ela, que fazia um sinal de 'paz e amor' com os dedos. O rapaz era muito loiro, de um cabelo longo e arrepiado e a moça era ruiva, de longos cabelos lisos. Soube imediatamente que eram os pais de Naruto, pois eram de certa forma muito parecidos com ele. Virou a fotografia e atrás, com uma letra longa, lia-se: Minato e Kushina, aniversário. Olhou novamente os dois e percebeu que Naruto tinha os olhos do pai e o sorriso da mãe.

- Tem uma gaveta vazia. Posso colocar meus documentos e cuecas lá? – gritou a voz no corredor.

- Claro – respondeu, ignorando o quão estranha era a combinação. Estava absorto com o que via: aqueles dois eram incrivelmente jovens. Já tinha ouvido da boca do próprio Naruto que eles tinham morrido antes de conhecê-los, mas só agora isso tinha feito sentido. Órfão, nem mesmo poderia se lembrar da menor característica dos pais. Quem deveria ter criado ele? Só agora havia pensado nisso.

Colocou a fotografia com cuidado no lugar ao ouvir as passadas em sua direção. Tossiu e seus olhos relutaram a abrir.

- Hey, vai dormir – a voz do outro soou calma e denunciava uma leve preocupação. – Você deve estar precisando recuperar mais que uma noite, e ainda bebeu.

Sasuke não gostou daquilo. Sentia-se cansado, verdade, mas o tom paternal o incomodou. Sentiu a mão no ombro e só o peso dela o amoleceu.

- Tudo bem – disse, vencido, indo e frente. Um cheiro estranho o acompanhou.

.

Sakura já tinha tentado de todas as formas se distrair. Assistiu vídeos no notebook, ouviu música, tirou um cochilo, comeu. O rapaz ao seu lado dirigia incessantemente, sem sinal de fadiga, apenas cantarolando algo às vezes, parecendo estar em outro mundo. Uma companhia nula, pensou, mas o que poderia esperar? Tanto tempo parada lhe dava uma sensação de desperdício, se sentia gastando algo que não podia perder. O ritmo do trabalho estava internalizado a tal ponto que não conseguia relaxar.

- Ainda falta muito tempo? – perguntou muito mais incisiva do que tinha ensaiado em sua cabeça.

- Não, já estamos entrando na via de entrada – respondeu o condutor, alguns longos segundos depois. – Em trinta minutos chegamos na cidade.

Ela limpou a roupa dos farelos e pegou o notebook. Recolocou a bateria e esperou iniciar. Estava escuro já, graças a incrível demora para conseguir o veículo com os aparelhos. Eles tinham que autenticar uma série de papéis e ela tinha lido o que deveria sobre o paciente, um rapaz com problemas psicológicos graves que tinha chegado a um estado físico alarmante. Leu o artigo, fascinada, e não tinha visto as horas passarem. Era um engenheiro inteligentíssimo que tinha ficado obcecado depois de perder um amigo. Tinha tendências megalomaníacas, não se alimentava e tinha se mutilado em "testes" nos quais se utilizava como cobaia, tomando compulsivamente medicamentos e drogas. Se não tivesse ajuda, ele já estaria morto. O notebook carregou e ela procurou na internet rapidamente o endereço do hotel, para confirmar. Era uma avenida próxima ao centro e tinha um restaurante…

Toda a linha de raciocínio de Sakura, bem como a imagem que observava foi desviada com um choque. Seu corpo foi projetado para frente e o notebook escorregou das suas mãos. O carro parou bruscamente. Ela bateu de volta no banco, sem muitos danos graças ao cinto, e olhou para frente. Não havia nenhum obstáculo para terem se chocado. Havia apenas um homem de preto parado na pista, segurando um taco de baseball. A cena era tão surreal que ela cogitou ser conseqüência do impacto. Mas o homem saiu andando e se aproximava da janela do motorista. O homem que dirigia não tinha sofrido nada visível.

- Posso ver o que tem na parte de trás do seu carro? – perguntou ao chegar na janela, mas não parecia realmente plausível poder responder um não. Sakura tirou o cinto e pegou o notebook que agora estava nos sues pés. Estava com a tela partida, alguns pedaços espalhados no carpete.

- Você está louco?! – ela perguntou enraivecida, pegando o aparelho nas mãos. – O que você está fazendo?!

- Moça – o homem do taco começou de modo alerta, mas foi interrompido por um berro. Neste momento Sakura percebeu que havia carros parados ali, no acostamento de ambas as mãos da via. De um deles, saiu um homem, que gritou:

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Que barulho infernal foi esse?

A médica aproveitou para sair do carro e ficou estarrecida ao ver quantos homens estavam no local. Eles usavam roupas escuras e olharam imediatamente para ela. O homem do taco se afastou da janela e respondeu, em voz alta, mas não desafiante.

- Chefe, esse carro aqui tem um compartimento atrás. Vamos verificar.

O outro homem, e agora Sakura podia vê-lo melhor, estava vestido elegantemente, com uma blusa branca social, uma calça preta e sapatos que pareciam caros, como se estivesse em um lugar mais importante que simplesmente uma estrada. Ele andou alguns passos e pareceu não vê-la:

- Mas isso não é uma droga de uma ambulância?! – perguntou indignado.

- É o que parece, mas… - o outro tentou, mas foi novamente interrompido, desta vez pela única mulher presente.

- É claro que é uma ambulância! Ela é adaptada, não foi feita para acidentes, mas para internações! – sua voz parecia alcançar todos no local. – E o que é isso aqui?!

Tudo foi silêncio por alguns minutos. O homem bem vestido pareceu notá-la, e pegando um pouco de fôlego, aproximou.

- Desculpe… senhora, mas quem…?

- Sou Haruno Sakura, sou médica – ela disse um pouco desconfortada com o inesperado respeito. – Não sei o que estão fazendo, mas vocês danificaram meu notebook. Tenho informações importantes aqui. Ou melhor, devia ter.

Ele a encarou sério, os cabelos quase sem cor, passando pelo rosto. Olhou em volta.

- Desculpe – disse, distraído, passando a mão pelos bolsos. – Alguém tem papel e caneta aí?

Um dos rapazes correu e trouxe uma cadernetinha e uma caneta brilhante. O homem começou a escrever algo, retirou o papel e entregou a ela. Sakura pegou, um pouco nervosa. Era um nome e um endereço.

- É um cara que eu conheço. Vai recuperar tudo que você tinha – falou, distraído enfiando a mão no bolso. Tirou a certeira, abriu e várias notas de alto valor. – Isso é para o conserto e para um notebook novo. Vamos fingir que esse incômodo nunca aconteceu.

Ela o encarou. Era muito dinheiro. Passou os olhos pelo redor discretamente. Havia algo de muito errado ali. Queria gritar que ele não iria comprá-la, mas não conseguiu.

- E… você acha que dinheiro é suficiente? – perguntou sem pensar, olhando para o dinheiro.

- Bem, tome – ele estendeu, ela acabou segurando automaticamente. Com a mão livre, pegou na carteira um pequeno cartão. – Se você precisar de alguma coisa, é só me ligar. Qualquer coisa.

Ela o encarou, tremendo. Não estava com medo daquilo. Sakura tinha visto tantas coisas horríveis e passado por momentos tão chocantes no seu dia-a-dia que tinha aprendido a se manter fria. Encarou o homem em sua frente. Tinha uma aparência estranha, tudo nele era diferente e um pouco assustador.

- Qual quer coisa? – segurou o cartão entre as notas.

- Claro. Ah, meu nome é Suigetsu. Não precisa ter medo. Nós confundimos vocês com outras pessoas – ele tentou, ela continuou calada. – Você não parece uma doutora, sendo tão jovem e com essa cor de cabelo… exótica.

- Ele é assim naturalmente – falou por instinto. – O seu também não é comum.

- O que eu faço não é comum – ele pareceu satisfeito com a interação. – E isso é justamente uma doença, doutora. Sou meio desbotado.

Sakura ficou sem fala. Ninguém também emitia qualquer som.

- Preciso ir – conseguiu dizer, assustada, depois de um tempo considerável.

- Claro – ele falou, se virando. – Boa viagem.

Ela voltou para o carro, enfiando o dinheiro e o cartão no bolso. Sentou no carro, olhou para seu companheiro de viagem e pediu para ele seguir. Colocou o cinto e olhou o notebook quebrado sobre o painel. Só se sentiu mais calma quando avistaram os primeiros prédios.

.

* * *

**n/a: **eu nem sei mais o que dizer, o futuro é nebuloso; enfim, espero que vocês estejam gostando, e pfvr, feedback. Júlia, minha linda, não sei o que faria sem você rasgando seda. E Bianca, sobre suas perguntas: esse não é realmente meu tipo de história ahahahha, e o meu problema é a tendência a ampliar. É isso. Espero voltar em breve.


	5. 05

**05**

as teias que permitem as aranhas tecê-las

.

Overdose de rosa.

As paredes da cozinha, magicamente, naquela manhã estavam rosa, de um tom claro. Havia uma torta enorme na mesa inteiramente rosa, assim como os docinhos e as embalagens nos quais estavam. Todos os aventais usados pelos ajudantes apressados eram de cor-rosa. E, para, finalizar, sua concentrada esposa usava um vestido estrategicamente folgado cor-de-rosa, sendo a primeira vez que ele tinha a visto nesta cor.

-… acho que você poderia dar uma passada em canela e leite para dar uma cor meio salmon nesses salgados – Karin falou com o cozinheiro balançando o longo rabo-de-cavalo vermelho. – Ao menos não destoa.

Suigetsu esperou o francês sair de perto dos dois, apoiando os dois cotovelos sobre a bancada e após, segurando o rosto com as mãos. Em uma cozinha tão cheia de comida, não tinha nada que ele pudesse comer?

- Você não deveria usar uma cor neutra pro chá de bêbê? Vão pensar que é uma menina – reclamou, dando uma espiada em uma bandeja cheia de frituras.

Ela o encarou como se fosse o maior idiota do mundo, e fez questão de empurrar a bandeja para um pouco mais longe.

- Já falei para você que hoje é o chá da mamãe – apontou para si mesma. – E quem vem são apenas minhas amigas, que não sabem o sexo do bêbê e espero eu, trarão presentes para mim, não para ele.

Ele a encarou de tal forma que ela não precisou ouvir a frase.

- Isso é um sacrifício meu, querido – Karin falou, cansada. – Com o extremo mal gosto que a maioria tem, pouparei minha criança do horror e da má vontade. Estou engordando e não me importo com essas coisas.

Suigetsu nada disse. Antes de saber da gravidez realmente achava que Karin tinha ganhado um pouco de peso, mas isso não tinha a menor importância para ele. Sempre tinha a achado demasiado magra.

- Não tem nada aqui que eu possa comer?

- Sim, se quiser se matar – ela reclamou, andando para a porta que dava acesso ao quintal. – Saia daqui e vai comer em algum café. Ah, esse cheiro está me matando…

Antes de sair, ela virou, como se lembrasse de algo.

- Você pode chamar o Sasuke para o chá beneficente no sábado. E… o… acompanhante.

- Posso mesmo? Nem eu estou sendo convidado, fiquei na dúvida.

- Deixe de ser ridículo. Você pode ir para o que quiser, só que vai se entediar. E eu não quero aqueles brutamontes cercando as pessoas!

- Tudo bem – ele deu seu sorriso mais angelical e a observou sair. Com toda certeza, não dava a mínima para o que Karin queria quando o assunto era segurança. Levantou, roubou um docinho rosado, enfiou na boca e foi procurar um casaco. O tempo estava ficando frio lá fora, e ele planejava uma batida quente.

.

Um cheio ocre; madeira. Batidas ritmadas e, eventualmente, um barulho de folhas virando. E ele lembrou:

"_Vocês tem a degeneração no sangue", a velha cuspiu algo avermelhado, "esse orgulho não vai salvar vocês!"_

Itachi estava em pé na porta. Sua mãe, junto com outras mulheres, estava tentando segurar uma velha senhora em agonia na cama. Ela estava suja de vermelho – a mesma cor de seus olhos. Ele era uma criança, a criança mais velha da família.

"Filho", Mikoto pediu, "Traga o pano com gelo. E depois saia, não é bom que você fique aqui". Sua mãe sorriu e quando ela sorria, notava-se o quão jovem era. Sua mãe era uma criança velha, igual a ele, também sem escolhas. Seu pai era um menino assustado e não costumava sorrir. Itachi pensava sozinho se ele era o único a perceber: conseguia ver o que eles eram, conseguia distinguir perfeitamente a criança em uma armadura de latão no lugar de seu pai, a grande autoridade, o durão, o repressor. E o tempo? Não entendia a passagem do tempo. Gostava de ficar sentado, perto das folhas, e perdia a tarde inteira, não notava. Adorava doces. Odiava cortar o cabelo, parecia-se enormemente com o Pai, e desde cedo tinha compreendido que não era bom.

Não tinha sido feito para a guerra. O que não garantia que não tinha sido destinado a ela.

Não se esforçava, era naturalmente bom no que fazia, mas nunca foi competitivo. Sasuke, nessa questão, era seu oposto. Lembrava-se daquela massa humana que ele era quando bebê. Risonho, ativo, com mania de puxar cabelos. E logo andou e falou, e tendia a imitar rapidamente tudo que via. Tinha pressa. Parecia saber, desde mesmo antes de nascer, que era o segundo, e que teria que correr para alcançar o topo. Seu pai não era cego a isso, mas já estava cansado. Esperava que o mais velho fosse tudo e a decepção tinha o atingido em cheio.

Nunca se importou em ser introduzido tão cedo nos segredos da família. Jamais encarou seu primo como concorrente e o chamava de melhor amigo com toda a sinceridade. Não aclamava o nome de guerra que recebeu. Era alheio a tudo isso. Mas sempre houve algo que o forçou a sair da zona de conforto, como um preço por ter nascido um gênio.

O assunto era uma névoa. Um golpe de estado. Corrupção até os ossos das funções. Intrigas que faziam irmão matar irmão. Era essa a marca da insígnia que carregava. Ele se enojou. Não gostava de lembrar. Sabia que sob o olhar do mundo – os que podiam ver essa obscurecida história – ele apenas tinha traído a família. Como se alguém pudesse afundar mais aquele clã, que dia após dia perdia mais um, agora sem nem saber como.

"_Sangue apodrecido! Cega os olhos da ambição!"_

Seu irmão, tão pequeno que não conseguia correr sem cair, tinha se aproximado de um cadáver aberto. Ele estava distraído, percebeu muito tarde. Sasuke olhava o corpo sangrento de olhos vermelhos, sério. Itachi correu, o carregou, se afastou. Apertou tão forte o menino nos braços que ele gemeu. Não tinha como não tomar partido.

Coincidência ou não, Sasuke pareceu criar uma aversão à carne, especialmente vermelha.

Quanto tempo perdeu na agonia de estar com um pé em cada lado? Relógios e calendários não tinham significado para ele. Acordava e dormia sem saber se estaria vivo, e tinha desconfiança de toda a família. Não teve nenhum reduto de paz, embora ajuda não faltasse. Sempre de fora.

Em uma dessas tinham lhe indicado alguém que achava ser igual a ele: uma criança recolhida pelo que oferecia. É inteligente, perguntou, assustado – estava próximo. A mulher sem rosto lhe disse "nada excepcional. Achavam que era um psicopata, assim, meio oco, e lhe obrigaram a fazer coisas que um profissional se recusaria. Era só um problema de expressão; o largaram por aí. Quem acreditaria em uma criança doente?"

Itachi tinha se batido com professores seus, pessoas que tinha visto a vida toda e não imaginava que tivessem um passado. Ele assistiu ao desmascaramento daqueles que o criaram. Ainda assim se surpreendeu com um menino, quase como seu irmão, tão próximo a ele, que tinha tanto horror nas mãos. E quando o encarou, nada viu.

À primeira vista, Sai era uma assustadora folha em branco. Era um retalho de trejeitos e modos copiados que escondiam puro desinteresse. Ele parecia não ter nada próprio. E, embora tivesse sido muito fácil conseguir o que queria, não tinha se livrado dele com tanta facilidade. Conseguiria sempre manter o temor associado à sua imagem enquanto não o realmente vissem – puro coração. Sai o viu, com os olhos, que – aprendeu mais tarde – viria a ser sua primeira e crucial característica, uma obsessiva curiosidade.

Foi uma associação silenciosa. Quando saiu de casa, e, depois, da cidade, ele estava sempre ao seu lado. Não costumava pedir nada e se esforçava para agradar. Mal parecia o adolescente pálido que vomitava grosserias (as quais muitas vezes desconhecia o significado). Estava ali alguém que nunca o julgava ou cobrava, simplesmente se contentava em passar o tempo no mesmo lugar, às vezes dias inteiros sem nada dizer, só desenhando. Se começasse a perguntar, levaria horas nesse processo, mas só o fazia com permissão. No fim, parecia querer apenas que observasse seus desenhos, não os dragões da parede e as pessoas que encontrava, mas os abstratos do seu caderno escondido. Era assim que ele via o mundo, Itachi pensou, sem conseguir dar uma forma.

Mas tinha que se desfazer dele e o fez. Conseguiu mandá-lo para uma grande Escola de Arte do outro lado do mundo. Tinha sido um sucesso, e eventualmente, soube de seus prêmios e reconhecimento. Uma vez ele tinha enviado a foto de um rapaz loiro e sorridente: chamava-o de "meu melhor amigo". Às vezes mandava desenhos, e eles sempre chegavam, em qualquer parte do mundo em que estivesse, como um recado de que jamais poderia fugir.

De fato, não poderia. Ele estava no seu quarto nesse momento. Itachi respirou fundo e se virou na cama, a fim de parar de encarar a parede. Sai estava sentado na cadeira, de costas para o notebook, lendo tranquilamente o livro grosso que estava sobre a mesa quando chegou. Ainda tinha a pele de uma palidez doentia, que disfarçava sua beleza excepcional. O cabelo ainda possuía o corte desajeitado feito por ele mesmo: caía assimetricamente sobre o rosto, fino e muito escuro. Estava, como esperava, elegante e simples, blusa escura sem detalhes, de tecido macio que ajustava a pele, uma calca jeans reta e de bom corte e um mocassim claro.

- Eu lhe acordei? – Sai perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Os dedos batiam contra a cadeira, sem parar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, sentando-se na cama. Achava que tinha sido bem claro quando não havia autorizado visitas. Os olhos muito escuros desviaram o foco do papel para encará-lo.

- É sobre a motivação ou apenas uma reclamação? – perguntou, sério.

- Motivação – respondeu, impaciente, desviando os olhos, ao lembrar-se da condição em que estava.

- Soube que estava doente. Não recebo resposta das cartas. Vim ver como está. – respondeu. Mal parecia que se viam depois de anos, Itachi pensou. Pensou também em como deveria estar abatido. Ficou calado, temendo gerar as perguntas em cadeia. O outro também nada disse, colocou o livro sobre a mesa e se levantou, aproximando-se.

- Me permita ver seus olhos – pediu e estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto um pouco à frente. Itachi desviou. Não houve nada por longos minutos. - O que você está fazendo aqui? – a mesma pergunta, agora dita por Sai, que parecia realmente interessado na resposta. – Não estou reclamando.

-… Eu não pareço doente? – rebateu cansado, já sem forças para evitar um pequeno veneno nas palavras.

- Parece fraco. Não. A palavra é… algo como… passividade… - falou, finalmente segurando o rosto para poder ver os olhos. – Também um pouco mais magro.

- Não tenho me alimentado bem – comentou. – E não tenho uma noite de sono há algum tempo.

- Aqui dentro não pode esperar nenhuma melhora - o artista falou tranquilamente, passando a mão livre pelos cabelos do outro. – Deveria tomar um pouco de sol, respirar ar puro. Se exercitar. Desviar o pensamento do momento ruim.

Itachi particularmente não tinha paciência para quando ele recitava frases de livros de auto-ajuda, mas entendeu o convite. Ficou alguns segundos parado, pensando, enquanto recebia um carinho quase mecânico.

- Preciso ir a um lugar. Outra cidade. Provavelmente ficar mais de um dia – falou. – Pode resolver isso?

Sai o soltou, foi até a mesa, recolheu a caneta e bloco de papeis e o entregou. O Uchiha anotou tudo que considerava importante, arrancou o papel, dobrou e colocou no bolso da calça jeans à sua frente. Sai segurou seu braço, se aproximou calmamente, deu-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios e um sorriso perturbador:

- Estarei aqui no fim de semana.

Disso, não havia sombra de dúvida, pensou automaticamente o doente.

.

Sasuke sentou no puff vermelho da loja sem se importar com quanto tempo ficaria ali, o que em si já demonstrava o quão atordoado estava. Novamente, havia conseguido uma noite inteira de sono, porém, dessa vez com um bônus inesperado: um sonho. Não conseguia definir em qual categoria – sonho ou pesadelo – colocar. Simplesmente sonhava com um quarto branco, fechado, que se enchia gradualmente de um liquido vermelho até alcançar o teto. Poderia ser a constatação mais óbvia, sangue, porém, se fosse, um sangue ralo e claro. Ademais, Naruto o tinha acordado sacudindo-o como saco de batatas e a sensação ainda não tinha passado.

O ar condicionado estava alguns graus abaixo do que ele pensava ser agradável. Olhou para o relógio e depois se irritou. Não tinha razão para ter pressa quando não havia nada a se fazer.

O som metálico passou pelo seu corpo como um choque. Naruto tinha aberto as cortinas de uma só vez, e como conseqüência todos os seres humanos no recinto olharam para a sua direção. Sasuke não pôde evitar um olhar de reprovação. O loiro deu uma volta, para mostrar a calça preta e camisa da mesma cor, ambas de estilo social.

- Então? Ficou bom?! – perguntou (em teoria a Sasuke, mas a loja inteira ouviu e alguns responderam afirmativamente). Enquanto isso o Uchiha já havia pedido cinco unidades da mesma roupa que Naruto usava. O celular vibrou na sua calça e ele imaginou ser Suigetsu (o qual era responsável pela maioria alarmante das ligações). Mais cedo, ele já havia ligado para chamá-los para um evento e para almoçar (aparentemente, não havia comida disponível na sua casa para uma refeição comum). Sasuke agradeceu ambos os convites, aceitou o primeiro e rejeitou o segundo. Ele e Naruto tinham problemas a resolver. A sós.

- Você não vai me obrigar a usar isso todos os dias, né? – perguntou Naruto, girando novamente.

- Deveria, mas não – falou enquanto pegava o celular. Levantou a mão como a pedir silêncio e atendeu. – Uchiha Sasuke.

- _Olá, Uchiha-san. Uzumaki-san nos informou esse número como seu contato_ – assim que a voz feminina deu uma pausa, ele presenteou o outro com um olhar de impaciência e passou o aparelho: - É para você.

Naruto atendeu e Sasuke se sentiu livre para terminar todo o processo na loja. Foram necessários trinta minutos a mais para que pudessem sair. As várias sacolas que eles seguravam (a maior parte constituída de fraldas) davam a impressão estranha de naturalidade. Desacelerou o passo e observou: de fato, nada parecia muito estranho. Os cabelos muito brilhantes, sempre arrepiados não importando o quão dançantes no vento, a camisa azul amassada, o jeans velho e com a bainha por desfazer.

- Hey, Sas' – chamou a atenção parando um pouco para acompanhar.

- Hn.

- Marquei próxima semana a reunião.

- Bom. Avise-me, eu lhe acompanho.

- Valeu. Anh… eu não queria falar isso agora e tal, mas eu pensei que você soubesse que chá da mamãe é diferente de chá de bebê.

- Eu sei.

- E ainda assim comprou tantas fraldas?

- Para garantir que eu não precisarei ir de novo.

A gargalhada ritmada também soou comum.

- Eu estou com sono. Precisamos passar em algum outro lugar?

- Eu, não. Você deveria cortar seu… cabelo.

- Faço isso amanhã. Não pense que eu não entendi a pausa – Naruto resmungou, antes de pararem em frente ao elevador. Coçou o nariz em uma careta e cruzou os braços com várias alças de plástico dificultando o processo. Em poucos segundos a porta do elevador se abriu e o Uchiha, educadamente se pôs para o lado e para dar passagem e, instintivamente – não conseguia se vigiar o tempo todo – olhou o relógio. Algumas pessoas passaram ao seu lado e logo depois as sacolas pareciam mais pesadas.

- Você viu?! – a mão insistente estava meio torta; seu energético amigo estava com quase todo o corpo virado para trás, logo, o imitou. No meio das pessoas que divergiam seus caminhos pelo corredor, uma garota se destacava, seguindo seu caminho. De costas, o que poderia ver era apenas um cabelo chamativo e um vestido rosa e preto. Realmente se esforçou para ver o que Naruto via, olhando em volta, e, ao retornar ao ponto observado originalmente. A garota tinha se virado e tinha um meio sorriso no rosto magro onde saltavam grandes olhos verdes. Sasuke fez uma careta e voltando-se para o elevador, entrou.

- Ela olhou para cá, você viu?! – eufórico, o loiro o encarou rindo.

- Era a garota? – perguntou, sem esconder o desapontamento, enquanto colocava a mão para evitar que o mecanismo fechasse a porta. – Entre no elevador.

- É, ela não era linda? – obedeceu sem perceber.

- Linda?

- Sim! Nossa, como ela era bonita! Acho que a garota mais bonita que eu já vi na minha vida… - comentou, meio sonhador.

- Então provavelmente você não viu muitas garotas na sua vida – foi a resposta seca.

- Pfff – o impulso no ombro esquerdo falou mais que o som de desprezo. – Eu não me importo.

O estacionamento estava quase vazio, e eles acomodaram os sacos no veículo e saíram muito rapidamente. Sasuke perdeu o intervalo entre abrirem a porta e Naruto apagar no banco. Deu uma risada involuntária e continuou. Não estava com sorte e acabou parando em um dos sinais mais lentos da cidade. Apertou os olhos, e ainda com as mãos no rosto, olhou para o lado. Um sono pesado. Foram segundos que sumiram – ele esqueceu a estranha pressa.

Olhou para o sinal. Retirou o cinto. Inclinou-se sobre o rapaz em sono claro e profundo e respirou próximo à sua face, o nariz já roçando a pele. Voltou ao seu lugar, se re-arrumou. Teve certeza que estava certo.

.

A água fria no seu couro cabeludo pareceu penetrar e inundá-la por inteiro. Foi inevitável um pequeno impulso para frente, antes que ela percebesse que era apenas a água. Sakura ainda estava um pouco em estado de choque. Ela tinha aprendido a banalizar coisas que muito tinham horror: sangue, morte, coros de lágrimas em que nada mais poderia ser feito. Poucos, realmente em poucos momentos ela tinha qualquer emoção que a surpreendia. O pequeno incidente na estrada pareceu acordá-la. Ela ouvia o próprio coração batendo com susto, embora no momento não tivesse tido tempo suficiente para se assustar.

Ficou pouco tempo no hotel. Saiu para tomar um ar. Desceu no bar, bebeu um drink avermelhado, brincou com o canudo, olhou em volta. O ambiente era maravilhoso. O som era leve, as paredes eram coloridas, as pessoas conversavam e riam. Ela esperou a música terminar e saiu para a rua, passeou um pouco, voltou, dormiu. Bem. Quando acordou, percebeu que tinha muito tempo que não cortava os cabelos e eles não estavam apenas grandes, mas mal cuidados. Aliás, várias coisas mal cuidadas em sua vida. Pegou um bloquinho, anotou o que tinha de fazer. Afinal, se tinham-na obrigado a sair da cidade, ela estava mais que autorizada a dispender o tempo necessário. Fez questão de só marcar com o simpático senhor que a trouxe depois de um dia de folga. Ela percebeu pelo tom de voz que ele também precisaria de um dia para descansar – e sem dúvida, seria reembolsado por isso. Lembrou-se do cartão no bolso do vestido enquanto seu cabelo escorria espuma. Será que deveria ligar mesmo¿ E… pedir qualquer coisa?

- Querida, pode ir para a cadeira. Já decidiu como quer cortar?

- Anh… - ela pegou a toalha, enquanto se levantava. – Como, não. Sei que quero bem curto.

Foi um corte, como comumente chamavam, estilo Channel. Ela balançou as madeixas molhadas na frente do espelho e sorriu. Agora queria um bom e grande pedaço de torta, bem recheado. Ela saiu sorrindo e cantarolando (tinha descoberto uma série de coisas no seu quarto, inclusive um aparelho de som que tinha reprodutores por todo o ambiente) uma música simpática que passava no rádio. Antes de ir, tinha olhado uma série de lugares que gostaria de visitar e comprar coisas (que nunca achava no interior), mas não tinha olhado uma loja de doces. E algum fast food com comidas horrorosamente gordurosas. Por quê? Não lembrava. Iria achá-las agora.

Entrou em uma lojinha simpática com um cupcake gigante no letreiro. Era marrom e cheirava a incenso. Olhou em volta e percebeu que o ambiente interno era todo de madeira, com lâmpadas e incensos. Achou que era bonito para um encontro. É claro, que, ao notar a diversidade de doces espalhados (nas vitrines e em prateleiras pelas paredes), ela não pensou em mais nada. Uma moça simpática a abordou:

- Olá, a senhora não gostaria de se sentar…? – sorriu. – Olá…?

Sakura não a ouvia. Olhava hipnotizada uma enorme torta de morango, lindamente decorada e que deveria ter uns bons 15 cm de altura. Se tivesse uma ou duas cerejas, seria perfeita.

- Senhora?

- Ela vai se sentar aqui – uma voz masculina, com uma pitada de zombaria falou, no fundo. Dessa vez, ouviu. Sakura se virou lentamente e percebeu, que, na última mesa (não que fosse muito longe, era um lugar pequeno) perto de uma janela com venezianas que mal passavam claridade, estava o homem que lhe havia dado o cartão. Ela piscou os olhos. O que estava acontecendo?

- Eu vou levar um pedaço da torta para lá, ok? – a moça sorriu e voltou ao balcão. A médica ainda não tinha falado.

Ele estava um pouco menos intimidador agora, pensou. Estava usando uma roupa que parecia confortável demais para ser usada para sair. Poderia estar se exercitando. Quase se estapeou. O que estava fazendo, pensando futilidades, completamente parada com todo mundo – no máximo, três pessoas – olhando para ela? Já que não iria sair, não custava nada dividir a mesa com ele… foi andando, tentando aparentar calma.

- Olá – ele falou, pretendendo se levantar, mas ela foi mais rápida e puxou a cadeira de madeira pesada e grossa sozinha. - … Ok, então, pode se sentar. Tudo bem?

- O que está fazendo aqui? – engoliu um "está me seguindo?".

- Tomando o meu café… e meu almoço… enfim, fazendo as refeições que um homem normal faz em sua própria casa – disse, mexendo o garfo em um pedaço fino e bonito de torta. – Cheesecake. Está servida?

- Não.

- Melhor. Você… hã… tem cara de pedir… um… - ele piscou um olho forte, como a indicar um raciocínio complicado. – Um banquete de rosas.

- Um o quê?

- Banquete de rosas. É um bolo maravilhoso de morango. Eu conheço o cardápio de cabeça – falou, levantando os ombros. – A comida da minha casa não é para mim. Pensando bem, a casa não é para mim. Pelo menos, sempre tenho refeições melhor acompanhado do que se as fizesse lá.

Sakura decidiu não interromper suas divagações. De fato, tinha cara de ser um homem que sempre tem jantares importantes. E ela? Suas últimas refeições tinham sido no refeitório da clínica, sem dúvida, o lugar onde mais passava o tempo sem trabalho.

- Você parecia mais falante da última vez que eu te vi. Não lembra de mim? Eu me lembro de você, e até sei que você deve ter cortado o cabelo. E é médica.

Ela suspirou.

- Não tenho o que falar com você, Sui-ge-tsu. Sim, lembro de você, tenho uma ótima memória. Cortei o cabelo. E sou residente.

- É mesmo? Onde?

Silêncio. Sakura pegou o cardápio e olhou.

- Não vai responder a pergunta?

- Não vou comentar minha vida com um estranho que me parou em uma estrada. Por que você iria querer saber isso?

- Preciso de alguém para… importunar. Segui dois amigos, mas eles me dispensaram – ele fez uma expressão zombeteira de tristeza. – São um casal, precisam de tempo a sós.

- Ou só longe de você – ela rebateu rápido, passando o dedo no guardanapo sobre a mesa.

Ele sorriu.

- Consertou seu notebook?

- Não.

- Acha que eu estou lhe mandando para alguma armadilha?

Ela abaixou o cardápio para melhor oferecer sua expressão de descrença.

- Não. Não sei nem por qual razão eu pensaria isso – falou, levemente indignada.

- É, tem razão. É algo que eu pensaria – falou, balançando a mão, em um sinal de "deixa para lá". Ela só reparava na aliança reluzente de ouro. – Então, por que não?

Relutou, mas enfim, passando a mão pela testa:

- Posso alegar que perdi as informações e ficar mais tempo aqui. E o dinheiro que você me deu dá pra comprar um notebook novo.

Suigetsu gargalhou rapidamente.

- Doutora, você é mais inteligente do que eu pensava.

- Não me chame de doutora – reclamou, sincera. – Parece que não saí da clínica… Meu nome é Sakura.

- Combina.

A simpática moça que lhe atendeu surgiu como bolo que tanto tinha chamado a atenção.

- Um pedaço de banquete de rosas. Mais alguma coisa?

Sakura, deu um sorriso de canto e teve de aguentar a piscadela sarcástica.

- Um chocolate quente. Acertei de novo?

- Não, – falou triunfante. – Um café. Com bastante creme.

.

Naruto estava tão sonolento que, para quem olhava, parecia que o que lhe mantinha em pé era justamente os sacos que ele segurava. Eventualmente recebia uma cutucada e abria os olhos assustado, mas acabava sempre voltando para a mesma posição que assemelhava-o a um zumbi. Na última cutucada antes do elevador parar, ele cocou os olhos com o punho (a mão estava ocupada):

- Quanto tempo eu estou aqui parado?

- No máximo quatro minutos – a reposta foi rápida.

- Mesmo assim, está demorando muito.

- Ficou algum tempo parado no oitavo andar. Devem estar transportando algo – disse, visivelmente impaciente, Sasuke.

- Que sono…

- Se você tivesse um horário regular para dormir, talvez não cochilasse o dia inteiro – fuzilou o outro, em seu costumeiro tom frio, que mascarava parcamente um pouco de irritação e provocação.

- Olha só quem fala. O zumbi – Naruto deu uma risada sonolenta. Esperou uma resposta que desencadearia suas habituais rixas, mas não houve nada. O policial à sua frente ficou parado como estava. O encarou sem parar, mas, percebeu enfim que a conversa tinha acabado ali. Sensação estranha, pensou, será que tinha dito algo errado? Pensando bem, Sasuke estava hoje realmente diferente. Talvez fosse a camisa azul-marinho (que notou que ficava em uma parte separada do armário quando fuçou por lá, apostou que era a favorita dele), ou a pressa determinada que estava desde a manhã. Na verdade, talvez fosse sua própria curiosidade em relação ao que eles tinham que fazer. "Eu aposto que Suigetsu está por perto, mas acho que precisamos ficar sós", tinha dito, quando estavam comprando fraldas.

O elevador a abriu, sem ninguém. Os dois entraram. A porta fechou lentamente, levou longos segundos para subir o primeiro andar.

- Está com algum problema – balbuciou Sasuke, encostando-se ao espelho, olhos parados no letreiro luminoso dos andares. Naruto jogou as sacolas de qualquer jeito e se largou contra o espelho, despreocupado. Cruzou os braços, fechou os olhos e encostou no outro, pronto para cochilar.

O Uchiha moveu levemente os olhos para o lado para se certificar que era mesmo um cochilo.

Já tinha descoberto a razão do incômodo: estava cercado pelo cheiro de Naruto. Estava em suas camisas, no seu banheiro e até mesmo quando se afastava dele, parecia que o ar estava impregnado do cheiro. Porque não era o perfume – conhecia bem o odor absolutamente enjoativo da colônia do seu companheiro. Era o cheiro. A pressa não passava e ele estava, por mais que se vigiasse agora, com o pensamento focado no seu irmão. Era Itachi que tinha uma sensibilidade apurada para cheiros. E sons, gostos. Tinha uma memória incrível, e conseguia captar tão rápido aos padrões que às vezes variava entre vidente e telepata. Seu irmão sabia que ele estava chegando antes mesmo que entrasse. Quando mentia, quando comia algo diferente, quando estava nervoso. Já havia perguntado a sua mãe se ele tinha algum poder como nos desenhos. Mikoto riu (e lembrar-se da risada dela era maravilhoso: era deliciosa), explicou que seu irmão era extremamente sensível (já um pouco mais séria, de repente), captava as coisas, era afetado por elas. É de pequenas coisas, concluiu, puxou a mim.

Agora, e só agora, fazia sentido.

Revia os treinos em família, os garotos se provocando. Seu irmão entrava e saía calado. Só participava do que era chamado, e parecia saber quais olhares evitar para não iniciar qualquer briga. Sasuke, ansioso, esperava o dia em que teria idade suficiente para lutar com os rapazes, e seu pai poderia olhá-lo. Enquanto isso, ria das quedas, das broncas, dos xingamentos. E sabia que, apesar de passar o tempo inteiro quieto, quando Itachi se levantasse, ele faria exatamente o que deveria ser feito, derrotaria qualquer um em uma interação e depois sairia, com respeito, e ficaria só. Por mais que pedisse, recebia um estralo na testa, "preciso ficar só agora, vá fazer seus deveres". E, depois voltava, parecia tranquilo, e ninguém poderia adivinhar o que estava se passando com ele.

- Você conversa com você mesmo aí dentro?

Sasuke se virou desajeitadamente ao ouvir a voz de Naruto, para variar, puxando-o para a realidade sem aviso. Deu com um par de olhos azuis curiosos muito grandes absortos nele. Estava tão perto que conseguia se ver refletido. Naruto ainda se apoiava nele, e não parecia incomodado com uma respiração em seu rosto.

- Hã?

- É que você fica tão calado e parece que você está tendo um monte de discussões na sua cabeça.

Não soube o que dizer. Você tem que fazer isso, pensou, simples. Não é por ninguém. Você só tem que fazer e tirar uma dúvida. Só.

Não precisou se aproximar muito e não pretendeu fechar os olhos. Encostou a boca em meio-pele e meio-lábios ficou sentindo a respiração quente. Naruto foi, lentamente fechando os olhos e apertou o rosto contra o outro, sem descruzar os braços. Sasuke respirou com dificuldade, inquieto. Naruto se afastou com calma e falou, com uma careta.

- Desculpa, tô morrendo de sono.

- Ok – respondeu mecanicamente e o tempo que restou até chegarem ao seu andar pareceu esticar ao infinito. Saiu primeiro, enquanto o loiro catava seus sacos.

O que ia fazer agora com esse estômago embrulhado? Pegou as chaves, abriu a porta. Segurou, esperou Naruto passar, entrou, fechou atrás de si. Os sacos voltaram par o chão, ouviu alguma coisa sobre arrumar depois e notou enfim que estava só na sala.

Apertou a chave contra o peito, rangeu os dentes. Ele não iria conseguir colocar isso pra fora. Não, não, ia crescer ali dentro.

.

Ino odiava cafés fracos. E, por isso, quando estava em algum lugar em que um café lhe era oferecido, ela raramente aceitava. Talvez ninguém soubesse que ela gostasse da bebida.

Ela agitava a pequena colher em um copo de plástico, agradecendo a casualidade de, em um lugar tão inesperado, tinha encontrado um café que minimamente simpatizava. Os papéis de hotéis eram estanhos a ela, que jamais tinha planejado uma viagem sozinha, e sempre recebeu tudo nas mãos. Suas opções ainda não tinham tomado forma, mas eram todas muito distantes. Olhou para fora da janela ao seu lado. Já era noite. Há quanto tempo? Empurrou a cadeira e saiu do cubículo de madeira em que estava e percebeu que o número de pessoas rareava cada vez que o consultor saía para confirmar ou procurar mais informações. A culpa era parcialmente dela: não sabia o que procurar e tinha escolhido a agência mais simples que conhecia. Tinha tomado horror a encontrar conhecidos nos lugares em que frequentava – suas amigas, principalmente. Se reconhecer nelas seria especialmente doloroso. E, sem dúvida, todos iriam fazer questão de falar com ela. A julgavam louca, sofrendo um surto, provavelmente um crise psicótica, uso de drogas, problemas com a autoestima. Imaginava as "amigas" comentando e rindo.

Não Karin, é claro. Karin pertencia a um mundo que se comunicava com esse universo, mas não pertencia a ele. Ela era ridicularizada pelas companhias que escolhia frequentar, mas não se importava, simplesmente as desprezava. Sua mensagem, não dita, ainda assim percebível. Se ela e o marido eram motivo de chacota por não serem elegantes, tradicionais, historicamente finos, eles também não precisavam – e dificilmente precisariam – deles. Nada no mundo de futilidade que ela escolheu viver a refletia. Talvez… Ino sabia que a amiga era feliz. Apesar de ter desistido de ser médica, ela tinha se encontrado no mundo da arte. Seu casamento não tinha amor, mas ela e Suigetsu tinham dado certo desde jovens, e no final, eram os únicos que se mantinham. Conforto? Talvez, mas eles já tinham construído um relacionamento sólido e se importavam (não sempre) um com o outro. Karin também, apesar do seu gênio forte e sua mania de explodir, tinha um coração enorme que só as pessoas próximas viam, e que tornava difícil não se apegar a ela.

Ino, não. Tinha sido um completo fracasso. Não conseguia aceitar suas derrotas, nem fingir o que era. E tinha cometido erro atrás de erro. Tinha desistido dos seus sonhos, tinha acreditado que ser "a mulher perfeita" era o papel perfeito para ela. Quantas vezes não mudou de carreira, de casa, de hobby, de gostos? Tentou se parecer com pessoas que desprezava. E é claro, passou anos de sua vida associada a uma pessoa que não só não poderia amar, mas que também não podia oferecer nada. Pobre Sasuke, pensou. No início, tinha tanta raiva dele. Pensava que era frio, morto por dentro, egoísta, incapaz de olhar para o lado. Agora só restava pena. Só que ele não era problema seu.

Cansou de esperar. Bebeu o resto do café de vez, jogou o copo na cestinha de lixo próxima, e levantou. Andou o pequeno corredor de cubículos, entrou na sala principal. O seu consultor estava conversando com outra pessoa, e um pequeno grupo observava entre tarefas diversas. Ninguém estava disponível para ela. Decidiu esperar ali, onde ele poderia vê-la. O homem com o qual falava era, percebeu em seguida, um pouco mais chamativo que o resto da sala. Tinha pele muito branca, tinha um perfil reto e elegante. Enquanto ela olhava, ele, lentamente (um pouco assustador, diria), olhou para ela e a direcionou um sorriso. Hesitante, respondeu.

- Acho que aquela bela senhora está querendo dizer algo ao senhor – falou, simplesmente, com uma voz que parecia ser projetada para não transparecer nada. O consultor virou, se desculpou, pediu cinco minutos.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Já tenho o que preciso – falou, simplesmente, e saiu andando. Uma vez fora da sala, o consultor suspirou:

- Artistas são todos esquisitos.

O rosto dele era tão familiar, pensou. Talvez Karin soubesse.

- Senhora?

- Me desculpe – ela sorriu, ainda olhando para a porta. – Eu acho… que já me decidi.

.

* * *

**n/a: **bom começo de 2013 pra vocês. Deposito aqui esse singelo presente, ainda que me doa ser tão pouco comparado ao que virá. Aliás, muito obrigado pelos comentários que vocês fazem, especialmente quando divagam sobre o futuro - eu me divirto vendo o quão estão certos e errados (: E é claro, nesse poço de carinho que vocês me jogam. Eu fico meio amolecida e envergonhada pelo meu aparente descaso. No próximo comento um a um, agora me vou com pressa e já saudade. Enjoy :3


	6. 00

**00**

a sujeira que permanece debaixo de cada passada

.

Suor. Poeira. Sangue. Lama. Água. Nenhuma lágrima.

Tirou o único joelho que tocava o chão com esforço. Algo quente escorreu pela perna quando conseguiu ficar de pé. Limpou os braços, apenas por costume, pois sabia que deveria estar sujo dos pés a cabeça. Não queria ver seu reflexo. Não, nem após se limpar. Apertou cada um dos olhos com as pontas dos dedos. Nenhuma lágrima. Algumas feridas ardiam. Limpou o sangue da boca, ensaiou alguns passos. Virou-se para o portão do templo: quando o atravessasse seria (enfim) o vencedor. E a que preço? Andou mais um pouco, segurou a madeira antiga e parou. Sabia que não deveria olhar para trás. Não queria, não precisava. Poderia dizer cada detalhe da construção, cada pedaço afetado pela luta, onde estava o corpo no chão.

Uma honra – a glória, a vitória. Suas mãos estavam sujas de sangue e agora poderia carregar o nome que antes apenas a ascendência o concedeu. A mão segurou o batente com uma força que poderia quebrá-lo se não fosse madeira de gerações; já sentiu iras piores.

Abriu. A luz do sol o cegou por alguns instantes. Acostumou-se, por fim. Seu pai o esperava, e muitos outros. Não o pai do morto, já não estava mais ali. Eles já sabiam.

- Venha, filho – orgulho. Só havia orgulho na voz e nos braços que o tocaram com cuidado. Recebeu um abraço no qual nada sentiu.

- Pergunte se ele deseja algo – o senhor mais ao canto dos homens falou, quebrando o silêncio. Seu pai o encarou.

- Eu desejo ficar só – falou sem pensar, levando alguns segundos para entender que aquela voz era mesmo sua.

- Vá para casa, avise a sua mãe que está bem. Ninguém vai incomodá-lo – sorriu, pela primeira vez, e deu lhe um pequeno impulso.

Itachi andou. Sabia que todos o olhavam. Ele caminhava sem pressa, fazendo o caminho que sempre fazia entre as casas. Não havia ninguém. Dentro daquela propriedade, nenhum Uchiha se manifestava. Na sua casa, porém, a porta aberta denunciava espera. Ele tirou os sapatos como qualquer dia e olhou todo corpo a se certificar que não respingaria sangue. Teve nojo de si mesmo. A sala estava vazia e ele foi até a cozinha.

Sua mãe estava sentada no chão. Parecia olhar para a parede, mas sabia que ela não tinha o ouvido entrar. Não soube o que dizer. Bateu levemente na divisória. Ela se virou rapidamente.

- Filho? – os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. E ela sorriu, após respirar profundamente. Levantou-se, passou as mãos na saia e se aproximou.

- Você está tão sujo, parece tão cansado! Eu fiz algo para você comer – ela o tocou no braço e depois afastou a mão. Não parava de derramar lágrimas enquanto falava, dando a impressão de que era apenas uma reação adversa ao momento.

- Não tenho fome, mãe. Eu quero apenas descansar.

- Ah… ah, sim – estremeceu e mexeu as mãos em frente do corpo, sem saber o que fazer. Ele queria sorrir. Sabia que ela estava imensamente feliz, que cada segundo da madrugada foi pensando se ia ter seu filho de volta ou não. Mas sabia também que teria que deixá-lo só, como sempre fez. Nem ao menos poderia tocá-lo.

Será que eles pensavam que ele não compreendia? Sabia que sua mãe não poderia ser a mesma com ele e Sasuke. Que seu primeiro filho não a pertencia e que ela deveria aceitar a condição de que ele era um chefe a caminho e seu amor de mãe poderia enfraquecê-lo. Torná-lo menos homem. Ela afagava seu caçula e mimava-o porque sabia que apenas com ele poderia fazê-lo. Sabia também que o castigo de Mikoto seria penoso. Aquelas mulheres com quem convivia não queriam saber do orgulho de matar ensinado aos homens: pensavam nos seus filhos, entendiam a dor da mãe que naquele momento não chorava de alegria. Sua mãe teria que sofrer calada, como deveria ter aprendido cedo.

Tencionou falar, abraçar, sorrir, nada saiu. Foi andando ao seu quarto como deveria ser. Limpar suas feridas e se orgulhar das cicatrizes. Passou pelo quarto onde o irmão dormia. A porta estava fechada. Agradeceu em silêncio.

Por ele, Sasuke jamais veria a sujeira. Não teria cicatrizes. Não precisaria aprender a não chorar quando tivesse sangue em suas mãos. Ou ter que matar alguém querido a fim de matar seus sentimentos. Um dia.

Talvez.

.

Suigetsu tinha se encostado ao muro, apoiado as duas mãos no topo e subiu, assim mesmo, de costas. Sentou e limpou as mãos uma na outra. A blusa branca da farda não estava suja, mas a calça azul (dobrada próximo aos pés) com toda certeza deveria ter poeira. Sasuke teve um pequeno desgosto ao pensar no descaso – jamais sujaria a sua. Estava um dia de calor e as aulas chegavam ao fim. Como um aluno excepcionalmente bom, sua presença não era mais requerida dentro da sala e ele utilizava esses momentos para estudar e se preparar, mas algumas coisas em sua casa estavam ocupando sua mente de tal forma que sair e escutar o que quer que seu amigo o dissesse já seria uma boa distração. Ficar sozinho só o levava a paranoias que não o ajudaram nos últimos dias, e certamente não ajudariam agora.

- Hey – o outro chamou, retirando do rosto os cabelos que o vento bagunçou. – Você vai fazer algo hoje de noite?

- Ficar em casa – respondeu prontamente.

- Ah, cara, tem um tempão que não fazemos algo interessante – resmungou.

É, tinha. Não era por coincidência. As coisas tinham mudado nas últimas semanas. Não que sua vida fosse estável antes. A sua família tinha uma tendência a ciclos que consistiam de grande conflito por um curto período de tempo e uma trégua seguida de paz em condição de silêncio. Ele sentia que, desde que seu irmão tinha sumido, essa seria a primeira turbulência em anos.

- Tem um enterro à noite – as palavras saíram sem distinção.

- É algum parente próximo ou são aqueles velhos com um pé na tumba?

- É um irmão do meu pai.

Suigetsu balançou a cabeça com uma careta.

- Ah, tá, ok.

Não que Sasuke convivesse com ele. Havia anos que havia definhando, desde quando perdeu o filho, disseram. Sim, do filho, lembrava. Era quase da idade de Itachi e costumavam andar juntos até o começo da adolescência. E morreu. Para os Uchihas, era assim. Nem uma só palavra mais seria dita se não fosse necessária. Era, é claro, uma grande perda, mas ninguém o diria. E de seu pai, já silencioso, não ouvia a voz há dias. Sua mãe – o termômetro da casa – executava tarefas compulsivamente, o que tinha aprendido desde cedo que era um mau sinal. Ela precisava se sentir produtiva quando algo ia mal, Itachi lhe explicou uma vez, afastando-o da cozinha com os braços, em uma das raras vezes que o tratou como um adulto. "Se ela não fizer isso, vai se sentir inútil", e Sasuke sentiu na pele o título por ela, não mais a incomodou.

- Não sei se virei amanhã. Vou estudar – comentou, e quase acompanhou o sorriso do amigo, entendendo o aparente contrassenso. Mas, de fato, a escola regular não podia lhe oferecer nada a poucos dias de se formar: ele sempre soube o que queria e não queria mais perder tempo. Além do mais, Sasuke era o melhor aluno há anos, ninguém o condenaria. O motivo pelo qual vinha era por disciplina familiar e nada mais.

- Ok, bonitão – foi a resposta distraída. Suigetsu tirou o aparelho celular do bolso e começou a digitar rapidamente. Também não parecia estar preocupado com o andamento escolar. Suigetsu, seu "melhor" amigo (era o único e eles não usavam essa palavra), tinha uma história incomum e o futuro parecia apontar na mesma direção. Era órfão de pais, criado na infância por um irmão completamente insano, que ao morrer deixou uma herança considerável feita por uma série de homens solteiros sem descendentes e com séries de problemas sociais, que era basicamente como era constituída a família dele. Aparentemente, seu amigo era um pouco mais inteligente e conforme – e além do mais, tinha uma namorada. Provavelmente a remetente da mensagem que ele enviava. Isso, é claro, não parecia anular os genes violentos: também não estava interessado em uma carreira que dependesse dos estudos. Para ser mais exato, Suigetsu já trabalhava com coisas que Sasuke, por vários motivos, não gostaria de saber. Provavelmente no imaginário das pessoas ao seu redor, ambos eram dois rapazes ambiciosos e fechados, e talvez fosse verdade, mas Sasuke sabia que as raízes dos dois davam àquelas palavras significados diferentes.

- Eu já vou indo. Quer carona? – ofereceu, como sempre, em tom gozador. O Uchiha jamais aceitaria: primeiro, Suigetsu não era habilitado; segundo, sua casa era a um quarteirão.

- Não – respondeu, cansado, sem perder a deixa, - vou para casa também. Se for esperar Karin, eu vou chegar antes de você.

- Sem dúvida. Ela deve estar no banheiro.

.

Ele tinha acertado. Karin estava no banheiro, em frente ao espelho, com as duas mãos tentando fazer um rabo de cavalo, misses presos entre os lábios e as sapatilhas vermelhas nas pontas. Acompanhando essa concentrada tarefa, estava Ino, lavando o rosto na pia ao lado. Na porta, uma menina de cabelos longos pretos e olhos estranhamente claros esperava.

- Você tem toalha? – perguntou Ino, quando terminou. Karin virou o rosto, apontando a mochila no canto com os misses. Quando foi pegar, a loira avisou:

- Seu celular tem uma mensagem. É do descolorido.

- Deve estar me esperando – falou, prendendo os misses na franja. – Eu vou terminar aqui e ir embora. E você?

- Não sei – falou com sinceridade. – Tenho que estudar para os testes finais…

- Aqui mesmo?

- É.

Ino não era muito de livros, mas sempre quis ser médica. Nenhuma outra profissão parecia mais adequada para ela, e Karin também a acompanhava. Não eram muito iguais pela escolha – Karin já gostava de ler sobre anatomia, doenças e coisas que a deixavam levemente incomodada. Ino simplesmente queria ser. E, estranhamente, sem precisarem trocar uma palavra, ambas sabiam que não iriam conseguir. Aos poucos sua amiga estava envolvendo-se com o namorado a ponto de já cogitarem morar juntos. Suigetsu tinha a deixado decorar a casa, e na empolgação, Karin já andava para cima e para baixo com novos livros sobre arte e decoração. E bem, Ino se desanimava dia após dia. E, é claro, tinha que fazê-lo calada.

De longe, não tinha muito o que reclamar. Afinal, ela ainda era a menina mais bonita da escola, tirava sempre ótimas notas, vinha de uma família modelo, "namorava" o rapaz que era provavelmente o mais cobiçado da cidade. E isso tudo era verdade, se não contasse com o porém. A perspectiva de ser uma senhora modelo nunca parecia ser suficiente e ela pulava entre dois mundos, se satisfazendo em parecer satisfeita. No fundo, seus maiores sonhos eram sair de casa, ser livre e, quem sabe, ter um grande amor. Como poderia ter isso pulando de uma família tradicional para outra?

E Sasuke. Eles não se falavam há semanas, mas ela sabia que era só voltar a correr para estar ao lado dele e tudo estaria bem. Ele não se importava e Ino era um bálsamo nos olhos dos pais dele (e nunca soube o porquê). No fundo, ele era um Uchiha e era só isso que seria sua vida para sempre. "Sasuke é problema e não pode ser outra coisa", Karin falou, antes de apresentar os dois, "eu conheço, eu sei". "É um escroto como seu namorado?", zombou.

"Muito pior", a amiga falou, "é completamente louco".

- Vou descer – Karin anunciou, recolhendo suas coisas. – Amanhã a gente se fala.

- Claro – respondeu automaticamente e olhou para porta. – Hinata?

A ruiva se virou ao ouvir e pareceu tão intrigada quanto:

- O que está fazendo aí parada?!

- Des… desculpem… eu só… queria usar o ba-banheiro – respondeu, olhando para o chão.

Karin levantou a sobrancelha, piscou para Ino e saiu com a mochila do lado, obrigando a menina a se afastar.

- Hinata, entre! – Ino chamou impaciente. – Você não precisa pedir.

- Obrigada – respondeu a outra, entrando com cautela.

.

Sasuke andava para casa em uma marcha regular. Não sabia se queria chegar ou não. Estava ventando muito e algumas lojas estavam fechadas. Pensava na seleção da polícia, e como teria que prestar respeitos a um tio que, ao que parecia, responsabilizava seu pai pela tristeza. Diferente dos mais velhos, Sasuke tinha crescido só e não compreendia as relações deles. Quando tinha sete anos, não havia mais nenhuma criança no clã, e agora, nenhum idoso. Os poucos que restavam, os primos do seu pai e alguns de seus filhos, dividiam-se entre os que permaneciam na propriedade (os mais velhos) e os que saíam, já com nomes trocados e vidas diferentes – afinal, as mulheres do clã casavam-se fora, não tendo mais rapazes de sua idade já há algum tempo. Os discursos sobre como deveriam levar e manter o nome foram silenciados com Itachi, que tinha desaparecido física e psicologicamente da família. Se não houvesse a foto na sala, alguém que visitasse jamais desconfiaria que existia algum outro filho.

Ao virar a esquina, Sasuke teve que segurar o passo. Vários automóveis lustrosos estavam parados em frente à propriedade. Ultimamente vinham alguns, mas dessa vez o número era consideravelmente maior. Esperava que não fossem os senhores silenciosos e bem-vestidos dos últimos dias – sabia que eram chefes de outras famílias pelos olhos e insígnias. Há séculos atrás eram inimigos em guerras e heranças gravadas não se perdem tão facilmente. Aproximou-se com cautela até notar a barreira de policiais. Notou enfim o carro preto do estado. O coração acelerou. Foi no ímpeto de entrar, um homem o barrou.

- Desculpe, mas está tendo uma ação…

- Essa é a minha casa – o cortou, visivelmente alterado. O homem (se via pelo colete que era uma divisão especial) chamou outro e apontou.

- Pode passar a identificação, rapaz? – o recém-chegado pediu. Controlando-se, retirou da mochila o documento e passou. Os dois examinaram e devolveram.

- Espere um pouco, rapaz. Sei que é sua família, mas você é menor e não deve entrar.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo, então? – perguntou, em um misto de nervosismo e apreensão.

- Investigação sobre corrupção policial, é o que posso dizer.

Sasuke encarou os homens, frustrado. Era seu pai, sabia. Mas o que tanta gente estaria fazendo ali, se era um assunto tão restrito? Olhou em volta. A extensão da rua era feita de carros. Andou um pouco pelo passeio, decidido a ver algo, mesmo que de relance. Parou subitamente. Não soube por que, mas se virou. Do outro lado da entrada da esquina que dava acesso à rua, havia um carro bastante afastado dos demais. Não o tinha percebido pelo distanciamento – parecia um automóvel parado como qualquer outro. Notou então a figura de perfil encostada a ele. Um homem vestido completamente de preto, cabelos longos amarrados desleixadamente atrás do pescoço. O rosto se voltou lentamente para a direção de Sasuke e por alguns segundos eles se encararam. Rapidamente a porta do veículo foi aberta, como um convite, e Itachi entrou.

O caçula observou o automóvel sumir, sem esboçar uma reação. Entendeu, de súbito, algo que o sangue que lhe corria nas veias não o deixava falar.

.

Naruto bocejou, descendo as escadas. Eram nove horas e mais uma aula tinha sido cancelada. A universidade estava passando por uma série de greves e protestos e ele tinha sido convidado a boicotar uma aula junto com seus colegas. Aceitou com um pouco de pesar, afinal, tinha se arrumado bem mais que o habitual (que consistia de tomar banho, cheirar uma roupa e vestir). Ele tinha colocado um pulôver laranja claro e a calça jeans nova, além do tênis limpo (e agora se via que era realmente branco e não bege) e o perfume. Sua turma de Métodos Educacionais estava entupida de moças simpáticas e sorridentes e ele não queria passar mais um semestre em branco, sendo zoado por seus colegas (e ainda o gordo do Chouji, que depois de tanto tempo encalhado, alguma promessa foi atendida e estava de namorico com uma caloura de design). Naruto era naturalmente popular e tinha sido uma verdadeira sensação ao chegar (sua mãe havia pichado a torre principal do campus e era uma lenda), mas nos últimos tempos tinha sido um pouco mais complicado por vários fatores.

O primeiro era seu avanço no curso e potencial formatura, que pretendia adiantar. O segundo, sua amizade repentina com um intercambista preguiçoso, Shikamaru. Aparentemente era um gênio e tinha ficado somente um ano por lá. Naruto não acreditava muito na história da genialidade porque não era de Direito (curso que Shikamaru fazia) e não acompanhava o rendimento e, principalmente, por causa do patológico sono e cansaço que o amigo sofria. Shikamaru costumava faltar aulas simplesmente por preguiça de andar de um pavilhão a outro. Várias colegas de turma o cortejavam, sem sucesso. Ele tinha preguiça e "falta de motivação". Apesar disso, os dois ficaram muito amigos e Naruto prometeu visitá-lo um dia (afinal, era no mesmo lugar que seus pais tinham se casado e terra natal do seu avô). Quando Shikamaru foi embora, Naruto (e seu coração mole) decidiu aceitar um intercambista também do mesmo lugar, no seu apartamento. No fundo, se sentia só, mas decidiu justificar que vivia em um lugar grande, espaçoso e desde que seu avô tinha ido para a milésima volta ao mundo, não tinha por que não dividir com alguém. Eis que surgiu seu terceiro problema.

Sai, que tinha chegado há algumas semanas. Tinha aparência esquisita, mas poderia se camuflar facilmente, pois era silencioso a um ponto assustador. Era estudante de Arte e costumava pintar e desenhar. Sai era uma completa confusão e causava mais ainda. Era desorganizado e costumava usar roupas sujas em casa, mas sempre saía impecável porta afora. Raramente o via comendo ou dormindo. Andava sempre com um livro na mão e costumava perguntar coisas que Naruto achava que qualquer ser humano sabia e, ao mesmo tempo, chocava a Universidade com sua rapidez e eficiência. Em poucos dias ele tinha virado a atração, tendo não apenas convites para grupos fechados de estudo e acesso a áreas superiores a sua graduação, mas também entrada livre nas festas mais privadas. Sobre isso, Naruto ganhava e perdia. Ganhava entradas para festas que normalmente não conseguiria, mas tinha que lidar com os transtornos que a conduta do seu colega de apartamento gerava.

Sai costumava ofender de imediato toda e qualquer pessoa que se dispusesse a falar com ele, e, ao mesmo tempo, poderia agredir, ignorar, elogiar ou até mesmo se relacionar com essa mesma pessoa, dependendo de sua análise da situação (que era sempre péssima, geralmente baseada em livros de auto-ajuda). Já era falado pelo campus por suas histórias e Naruto começava a achar que deveria instruí-lo e cuidar dele.

Afinal, esse era o maior defeito – ou qualidade, não tinha se resolvido – que tinha. Para Naruto (e ele bem sabia disso, embora não soubesse se controlar) o problema de outra pessoa era seu problema, bastava apenas um pouco de empatia. E todo mundo sabia que ele tinha um coração enorme e poderia se apegar até um passarinho caído na rua (inclusive já tinha cuidado de vários).

"Que exista algum deus que o proteja, garoto. Você tem a moleza e ingenuidade do seu pai e todas as esquisitices e a falta de noção da sua mãe. E é um bobo como os dois.", poderia ouvir claramente o avô dizer.

Estava chegando perto do metrô e era impossível não se lembrar dele (existia uma placa com o escrito: "ESSE HOMEM É UM ASSEDIADOR" acima de uma foto dele em uma moldura vermelha na linha principal). Seu avô, que não era propriamente um parente, pois não era uma ligação de sangue, tinha cuidado do seu pai desde pequeno e era padrinho de casamento dos pais. Jiraya era um escritor famoso de pornografia e amava viajar e flertar (com um nível de falha alarmante), além de estar sempre feliz e radiante. Foi a única família de Naruto, e ainda que não pudesse estar sempre presente, mandava sempre cartões, livros e (muito) dinheiro como compensação. Também adorava contar histórias, especialmente sobre seus pais: o quão inteligente e dedicado era seu pai, suas aventuras como embaixador e seus tropeços; as excentricidades de sua mãe, e exibia os prêmios e conquistas dela – chamava-os de trovão amarelo e cabeça de fósforo, apelidos comuns dos dois.

Naruto pegou o metrô e tentou fugir de pensamentos que o distraíssem: ele descia duas estações depois e não era incomum perder o ponto da descida por estar devaneando. Dez minutos depois chegou à sua estação e saiu. Embora fosse cedo, seu estômago estava roncando, por isso, subiu as escadas ao invés do elevador. Revirou a mochila para achar a chave e entrou em casa já gritando:

- Tem alguém em casa?

Jogou a mochila no sofá velho azul e arrancou o tênis dos pés. Sai respondeu:

- Sim.

- Tem alguma coisa pra comer? – berrou de volta, caminhando para a cozinha.

- Um pedaço do bolo de ontem – a resposta veio rapidamente, ainda de longe. – Está no compartimento inferior da geladeira.

O loiro caçou e achou um vasilhame rosa com o bolo de confeitos. Os dois tinham comprado comidas festivas (seu companheiro de apartamento tinha uma tendência a não se surpreender com nada e apoiar suas iniciativas mais loucas, mesmo sem muito entusiasmo) no dia anterior. Era de fato um dia festivo: aniversário de casamento dos pais. Só não havia dito, tinha consciência de que não havia o que comemorar. Catou um garfo na bancada e foi comendo até o quarto de Sai. Ele estava colocando coisas em uma sacola.

- Fai para a ofuldade? – perguntou de boca cheia.

- De tarde – disse, sentando-se na cama. – Não tenho aula hoje, apenas uma reunião.

- Você não vai para nenhuma festa hoje, né?

- Fui chamado.

Naturo mordeu o garfo para puxar a cadeira da mesa de estudos. O intercambista não tinha modificado muito o quarto. Tirando o notebook, os livros, o material de pintura e as roupas e sapatos, o lugar ainda parecia o escritório/sala-de-estudos que ele e seu avô usavam. Até mesmo o sofá-cama que Sai dormia já estava lá antes.

- Hã… só vamos conversar uma coisa, ok? Não é que eu não queira que você se divirta e tal, mas você precisa maneirar um pouco. Sabe, não ficar indo a todo lugar que te convidam, nem responder a toda briga e escolher melhor as pessoas com que você… hã… fica – sentiu-se extremamente maduro ao falar. Sem querer, veio a sua cabeça a questão: será que ele se ouviria na situação oposta?

- Como assim?

O loiro coçou a cabeça (com o garfo). Era difícil de explicar, ainda mais sendo ele próprio tão brigão e impulsivo. Mas não era esta a questão.

- É que… eu não sei… é que tem coisas que realmente importam, entende? Você pensar… eu quero mesmo ir a esse lugar, porque as pessoas que eu gosto estão lá, vai ter algo que é importante para mim… ou essa briga não faz sentido para mim…

- Sentido?

- É. Hã… como eu ficar com uma garota qualquer ou uma garota que eu goste. Entende? Não é que tenha algo de errado em… algo casual, mas com alguém que você gosta é realmente importante.

- É diferente.

- É, é diferente.

- E como eu posso saber quando é diferente para mim?

Naruto quase se estapeou. Tinha algo de muito errado com Sai.

- Ai, caramba! Quando algo é importante para você! Quando perder essa pessoa, ou sei lá, essa coisa dói! – sacudiu a vasilha com o bolo e vários farelos caíram. – Como… como aquele livro que você não gosta que eu toque! Você não gostaria de perdê-lo, não é?

- Não.

- Então. Quando você gosta de algo ou alguém, você quer ter por perto e quer que tudo esteja bem… - completou, enfim, voltando a comer.

Sai olhou para a janela do quarto.

- Eu gosto de você – falou, sério.

Naruto quase engasgou com o bolo, mas deu um sorriso de dentes meio sujos.

- Eu também gosto de você, mesmo sendo assim esquisito.

- Então, eu tenho que ficar com você?

- Arrrrrrrrrgh! – berrou. – Não, Sai! Não é assim! Você gosta de mim porque somos amigos, e amigos não… enfim… são apenas amigos. Tem muitas formas de gostar de alguém. Você está confundindo gostar com se apaixonar. Somos amigos, fazemos coisas juntos como comer, sair pra festa, jogar videogame, conversar… Gostar… hã… amar é outra coisa. É parecido, mas vocês fazem coisas de casal.

- Como sexo.

- É, é.

- Ah – ficou em silêncio por um momento. - Acredito que compreendi.

- Não sei por que terminamos nesse assunto. Você faz tantas perguntas! Eu só queria te pedir pra não ficar arrumando confusão…

- Eu acho que gosto de alguém desse jeito – falou com simplicidade.

- É mesmo?! Você nunca me disse. Isso é bem legal. E você é correspondido?

- Não… não me quer perto.

Naruto ficou sem saber o que dizer.

- Ah… ah… então… é… Ah! Que seja – reclamou, se levantando bruscamente. – Vá para a festa, fique xingando todo mundo e namore quem quiser, sabe? Se alguma coisa der errado a gente resolve. Eu nem sei porque te disse isso.

Saiu do quarto com a cabeça a mil. É claro que estava tentando proteger seu mais novo amigo, mas… Do que estava com medo? De que ele tivesse que ir embora e assim perdesse mais alguém? Deixou os ombros pesarem.

Quando tinha deixado o menino que não tinha medo de nada morrer dentro dele? E o que ainda faltava?

.

Minato levantou a cabeça com esforço. No quadro de avisos à sua frente estava escrito:

"NÃO DURMA NA MESA"

- Tarde demais – falou automaticamente, e a sua voz ecoou por toda a sala. Estava só. Fez uma careta ao refazer sua postura e se levantou com esforço. Não tinha terminado o documento, e ainda estava meio tonto. Teria que deixar para mais tarde, ou poderia terminar ainda se houvesse alguém vendendo sanduíches e café por perto. Que horas eram?

Olhou no relógio e não evitou um gemido. Era quase meia noite. Ele pegou os papéis e arrumou-os com pressa, enfiou na pasta e correu para fora da sala. Apagou a luz e trancou a porta sem muito jeito. Com sorte, seu apelido não era infundado – conseguia fazer milagres em pouco tempo, era rápido naturalmente. Desceu as escadas do conselho e deu com um campus vazio. Não havia uma só alma pelos corredores. Acalmou-se um pouco, afinal, não tinha mais por que correr: falaria com o segurança, pegaria o carro e iria para casa.

Achou um pouco de graça naquele incomum silêncio. Apesar do clima de filme de terror, tudo parecia bem mais tranquilo…

Até ouvir um barulho metálico. Olhou em volta. Nada. Poderia ser uma lata caindo com o vento.

- Droga – uma voz feminina soou não muito longe.

Minato desviou do caminho e foi para o outro corredor para se certificar que não estava ouvindo vozes do além. Dando em um campo aberto, ele enfim viu. Do lado da parede do pavilhão central, uma figura com cabos e cordas se abaixava. Ele olhou por um tempo e decidiu se aproximar.

- Olá…?

A pessoa virou meio desajeitada. Era uma moça, de cabelos longos ruivos e o resto meio sujo. Estava usando um macacão grande e azul preso por cordas que estava ao redor.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou rápido, escondendo a mão atrás do corpo.

- Hã… eu sou Minato… Sou estudante e presidente do conselho estudantil… Você precisa de ajuda?

- Não – a resposta veio imediata e em um tom defensivo. Ele olhou para o chão.

- A lata é sua?

- Hã… não… quer dizer… Pra quê você quer saber? – ela o encarou com os olhos verdes incisivos.

- Posso pegar para você… deve ser difícil se abaixar com essas coisas presas – apontou para a barriga da moça. – Não se preocupe, eu pego e finjo que nem te vi. Vou embora.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Tudo bem – ele foi ao lado dela, pegou a lata e a devolveu. – Obrigada.

- Sem problemas.

- Você vai me dedurar?

- Dedurar…? – ele fez uma expressão confusa. Logo entendeu o que acontecia. – Ah! É você que está escrevendo coisas no alto dos prédios… Eu não… Já me falaram sobre isso, mas eu nunca me interessei. Não, não vou te dedurar. Não me importo.

Ela sorriu.

- Meu nome é Kushina, mas todo mundo me chama de cabeça de fósforo.

- Que apelido engraçado. É por causa do cabelo?

- Também… - sorriu novamente, agora parecia sem graça. – Amanhã quando estiver sol, você vai ver onde eu pintei, foi beeeeem lá no topo.

- Você subiu sozinha?

- Aham.

- Isso é impossível.

- Nada é impossível para mim – piscou um dos olhos. Ele notou que eram verdes. – Já está tarde, não?

- Bastante. Eu não deveria estar aqui, dormi estudando.

- Eu imaginei. Você tem cara de nerd.

Ele gargalhou.

- Ninguém nunca me disse isso, mas de fato, eu sou um nerd.

- As pessoas não esperam que um cara tão bonito seja estudioso – falou, simplesmente. Minato engoliu seco e deu uma risadinha sem graça. Do jeito que corava, em alguns minutos já estaria roxo. – Você está bem?!

- Estou – ele respondeu, ainda mais sem graça. – Na verdade, estou com fome. Eu queria ver se tem algum lugar aberto…

- Tem uma lugar por aqui que é 24h…

- Você quer ir comigo? – perguntou subitamente, sem saber de onde veio.

- Anh, ia ser legal, mas antes preciso tirar essas cordas…

- Eu te ajudo.

- E preciso passar pelo segurança sem que ele veja isso.

- Deixe comigo – ele riu. – Você é estudante, não é?

- Aham – ela sorriu. – Faço Arte, vou me formar em arte urbana. Meio óbvio.

- Pensei que fosse em artes marciais, ou como subir em prédios – ele gracejou, já mais calmo, enquanto desamarrava um dos nós.

- E você?

- Relações internacionais.

- É, diminuiu sua aura de nerd.

- Obrigada.

- Então, você gosta de comida japonesa?

.

Tsunade sabia que ainda era cedo para estar em sua sala, mas queria estar ali antes que os novos residentes chegassem. Arrumou a ficha deles no canto da mesa e se sentou, olhando para a porta. Ser a diretora do lugar lhe dava inúmeras tarefas, mas lhe afastava dos pacientes a ponto de acreditar que era tudo, menos médica. Tomou uma nota mental: acompanhar de perto seus pupilos, assim poderia sentir-se mais participativa. Também era difícil ter no que colaborar na clínica, afinal, não estavam ali salvando vidas no estilo clássico. Era muito mais trabalhoso e lento lidar com doenças mentais e vícios, mas ela se sentia melhor não tendo que lidar com a morte no dia-a-dia.

Estava velha e cansada – e tinha enterrado pessoas demais. Gostaria de poder alertar os jovens que chegariam sobre o desgaste do ofício. Ela abriu a gaveta para dar com um belo exemplo. Pegou a foto de Jiraya nas mãos com o "filho": não conseguia mais se sensibilizar diante da foto, e lembrava o quão devastada estava quando aconteceu. Ela própria cuidava do bebê quando a atentado ocorreu. Estava só de visita, iria embora no dia seguinte. Os dois ouviram pelo rádio e nos dias seguintes, pelos jornais e programas de todo o mundo. E, enquanto isso, um bebê loiro e risonho brincava no seu colo sem compreender nada. Lembrou-se o quanto argumentou para que Jiraya não o adotasse, gritou que estava velho, que não tinha condições. E ele, irredutível, dizia que já havia criado uma criança e muito bem. Foi um evento tão brutal na sua paz que ela tinha cortado relações sem perceber. A distância e o tempo tinham se encarregado de afastá-la e não fazia questão de responder às cartas e telefonemas. Jiraya nunca desistia, enfim, e ela tinha fotos suficientes para montar um grande álbum.

Nem a morte do seu marido, nem a morte do seu irmão, não, nada mais a comovia. Nem por isso desistia das pessoas – fez um juramento. Fez vários… cumpriu todos. Fechou a gaveta com força. Fechou os olhos por longos minutos. Decidiu enfim tomar um copo de sakê.

- Tsunade? – a voz soou após o sino metálico no receptor. A médica desistiu de levantar e respondeu:

- Sim?

- Não queria incomodar, mas estava arrumando a sala e uma residente chegou. Quer atendê-la?

- Bem… se ela estiver de acordo, por que não? – respondeu ironicamente, mas no fundo agradeceu. Passou a mão nas mechas loiras que caíram sobre o rosto e retomou a postura. Não era mais o momento de lamentações.

A porta se abriu aos poucos e uma moça franzina entrou. Era magra, de estatura mediana, usava um vestido rosa até os joelhos e tinha cabelos opacos e longos. O retrato de uma estudante, pensou, se imaginando naquela idade.

- Olá – começou a mais nova, um pouco receosa.

- Olá, Sakura, pode se sentar – convidou, lembrando imediatamente da ficha lida. Aquela era Haruno Sakura, uma jovem empenhada e que aparentemente não era muito segura.

- É um prazer conhecê-la – disse quando se sentou, os olhos brilhando. – Sou uma grande admiradora.

- Claro – Tsunade respondeu sem muita paciência. – Você tem grandes referências e um histórico impecável. Sendo tão nova, não deve ter uma vida social muito agitada.

Sakura fez uma expressão de espanto, corou, mas no final deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não muito.

- Se importa com isso?

- Não muito.

- Então, me esclareça uma dúvida: o que lhe faz querer vir se internar nesta clínica? Suponho que já saiba que somos tão prisioneiros quanto os pacientes. E, por favor, me poupe das respostas idealistas.

Sakura sorriu torto.

- Não é nenhum idealismo. Eu só prefiro não ter que viver trancada em uma salinha ou correndo com sangue em minhas roupas no plantão. Eu gosto de conversar com as pessoas e cuidar delas, mas não sou muito boa para lidar com a pressão contínua de vidas por um fio. Não é o que eu queria, mas… é o que eu acabei descobrindo ser o melhor para mim. E… não posso ser boa para os outros quando não sou boa para mim.

Tsunade se levantou, foi ao armário, abriu a gaveta, procurou pacientemente o registro de Sakura. Encontrou-o, colocou sobre a mesa e escreveu seu nome nele.

- Encontre alguém que lhe mostre o lugar e entregue suas coisas – disse enfim.

.

* * *

**n/a: **heeeey, pessoas. Estou postando e vou continuar, não se preocupem. Prometi que ia ler as reviews (valeu, seus lindo!) e dar uma comentada, lá vai o resumo:

**1. **Como tocado por Mirtilo, eu não tenho beta e eu não releio textos (é a única forma de eu publicar, já que desgosto imediatamente após ler) - tenho até medo do que está saindo nessas porra, se alguém quiser ser é só falar por pm e se alguém se incomodar não é problema meu. Amo vcs ~ **2.** Podem me cobrar postagem, é um direito de quem lê (o que não faz um dever que eu continue qdo vcs querem hehe). **3. **Quem me acompanhou na época das fics sabe, eu tenho lá minha lógica e escrita. Tudo tem seu tempo e há um motivo para o personagem A ou B ser/agir de tal forma e segue muito mais a história planejada que a original do Kishimoto. **4. **Gosto tanto de palpites que vou abrir um bolão e dar um presente pra quem acertar ahahah ** 5.** As análises feitas foram MUITO boas (eu não elogio à toa) e é bom saber que vocês estão captando! Preciso desse feedback :3 (por isso, stalkers, eu vejo os números e sei que vcs estão aí. Comentar não faz cair o dedo) **5. **Eu realmente só utilizo o fanfiction para descarregar essa fic, se quiserem qq coisa, mandem pm!

então, queridos leitores, estou ansiosa para continuar postando. Segurem seus cus que o kisuco vai ferver!


	7. 06

**06**

Dados rolantes e suas probabilidades devastadoras

.

Ela desceu do automóvel com o guarda-chuva em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra juntava as duas partes do casaco. Estava chovendo desde que ela acordou, não muito forte, mas incessantemente. Empurrou a porta com um empurrão de quadris e, fugindo dos respingos, acenou com a cabeça para os dois enfermeiros que a seguiam. Era uma rua pacífica, bem pavimentada, de calçadas brancas e tijolos perfeitamente encaixados. A casa começava em uma escada do mesmo material, não muito grande, e somente no topo, um portão médio guardava a entrada. Era uma casa de um tom muito claro (ela chutava o bege, tinha dificuldade com nomes de cores além do rosa), telhado comum, mas grande e clássica. O jardim em volta da escada – bastante larga, por sinal – demonstrava que deveria haver uma área verde atrás, ainda dentro da propriedade. A chuva fazia com que estivessem praticamente sós, e ela se sentiu levemente intimidada com o lugar: tão bonito e tão fácil de entrar. Porém, tinha se preparado para entrar ali, e era esperada. Subiu as escadas com dificuldade, estavam escorregadias. Ao chegar ao portão de um bronze com alta probabilidade de ser autêntico, tocou uma campainha que estava em tal posição que teve que forçar os pés para alcançar. Esperou alguns segundos, os enfermeiros alguns degraus atrás. A porta interna se abriu e instantes após uma mulher saiu. Alta, estonteantemente bela, tinha cabelos coloridos de azul em um coque, maquiagem forte e diversos piercings. Usava um longo sobretudo preto e sua expressão nada transpassava enquanto encarava cada um dos que esperavam. Por fim, tossiu e se aproximou, com chaves grandes e pesadas.

- Vocês atrasaram – ela falou, calma, enquanto abria o portão.

- Desculpe-nos – Sakura sorriu meio torto, denunciando culpa na voz. – Sou a Doutora Haruno. Podemos intervir agora? Se a situação estiver estável…

- Claro – disse, os olhos e a voz fria. – Não, nada mudou nos últimos dias.

- Ahn… Você é – ela tentou enfiar a mão no bolso, mas a quantidade de tecido a impediu.

- Konan – respondeu a outra, simplesmente, se afastando da porta. – Podem entrar. Ele está lá dentro, semiconsciente. Não vai oferecer resistência.

A médica tentou sorrir, mas a frieza da outra a incomodou o suficiente para permanecer em tentativa. Sem conferir se os outros a seguiram, – mas consciente do som da maca enquanto eles andavam – ela adentrou o grande e opressor imóvel. A entrada era escura, com uma longa escada afunilada bifurcando as duas passagens ao lado. Havia algumas esculturas, estantes de madeira pesada, escura e antiga, um piano, e sobre cada um desses, inúmeros origamis. Assustador, pensou, já perdendo um pouco do frio. Colocou o guarda chuva em um canto.

- Subindo as escadas – a voz gelada avisou, de longe.

Sakura continuou o caminho, e, a contragosto, tocou no corrimão um pouco empoeirado. Ao chegar ao topo, somente uma porta. Ela girou a maçaneta e a porta fez um barulho irritante de madeira rangendo. Ao abrir, segurou um pequeno som de choque, como de costume. Não era tão assustador quanto o que via durante seus tempos de faculdade. Nada de tripas abertas, corpos, famílias chorosas. Apenas um homem sentado em uma cama, em um quarto iluminado apenas por uma janela, cercado de livros e equipamentos.

Talvez estivesse sendo um pouco simplista. Os equipamentos eram diferentes. Máquinas penduradas, computadores ligados a cadeiras, instrumentos que mais pareciam ter saído de uma câmara de tortura. Os livros não estavam organizados, e sim, espalhados, junto com papéis e canetas. Alguns tinham pilhas tão altas que se confundiam com pilastras. E o homem… não se assemelhava em nada com um ser humano. Magro até os ossos, estava com a cabeça pendida e os olhos entreabertos. Passado o susto inicial e, aproveitando que estava em vantagem de tempo em relação aos outros, ela se aproximou a passos largos, porém cuidadosos da cama. Pegou com cuidado o pulso jogado e conferiu a pulsação. Tudo correto, vasculhou o bolso, retirou uma pequena lanterna. Com extremo cuidado, tocou o queixo do paciente e levantou sem pressa. Ligou a lanterna e direcionou para seu rosto. Sem reação por parte dele.

Ela não pôde dizer o mesmo. Seus olhos arregalaram e seus joelhos tremeram ao ver os olhos negros e brancos que se moviam devagar.

- É uma doença. De família.

Sakura reconheceu a voz e percebeu que os enfermeiros montavam a maca. A mulher, parada ao lado deles ainda não demonstrava nenhuma surpresa ou inquietação. A médica soltou com leveza o rosto do homem e se afastou para dar lugar aos outros profissionais. Por um momento, não achou que seriam capazes de transportá-lo até o carro, mas caiu em si ao perceber o quão leve ele parecia ser na mão dos outros. Uma folha de papel. Acompanhou com os olhos a saída e não teve coragem de deixar o quarto. Konan a encarou, paciente.

- A senhora é a que vai tratá-lo?

- Eu… - respirou fundo. – Eu só irei acompanha-lo. Primeiro ele receberá atendimento em um hospital até se reestabelecer fisicamente e depois será mandado para a clínica. Não deve se preocupar quanto a isso.

- Não estou preocupada. Estou conformada – falou solenemente. Sakura olhou para os lados, incerta se deveria sair:

- Ele… consegue ver?

- Ver, ouvir. Até alguns meses, falava. Conversava, compreendia.

- Como ele… definhou a este estado?

A mulher a olhou, finalmente incomodada, ainda que não muito.

- Eu respondi a todas as perguntas antes. Escrevi um relatório. Passei por entrevista.

- Eu sei – respondeu rapidamente. – Desculpe se a intimidei. É apenas uma pergunta pessoal. Acompanho um paciente que também tem uma doença genética, provavelmente degenerativa, cujo sintoma se manifesta nos olhos.

- Qual a cor?

- Hã? – dessa vez, andou um pouco. A distância entre as duas ecoava no quarto.

- A cor dos olhos dele?

- Rubros.

- Como sangue – a mulher andou alguns passos em direção a janela e parou. – É um Uchiha.

Sakura se sobressaltou e se aproximou mais.

- Sim, esse é o sobrenome dele. Você conhece os Uchiha?

- Todos nos conhecemos – Konan agora se dispôs a dar um meio sorriso, que iluminou sua face por raros segundos. – Todos nós.

- Nós…?

- Esse é um chão que parece moderno, mas sua base é antiga e profunda. As famílias morrem, mas seu legado continua – falou, simplesmente. – Nós, nomes tradicionais. Raízes primeiras.

- Me desculpe, eu não a conheço e…

- Não deve conhecer – agora seu sorriso foi inteiro, apesar de triste. Ela retirou um papel de seu sobretudo e começou a dobrar. – Não tenho mais sobrenome. Nagato era tudo que eu tinha, o que significa que nada mais me resta. Se quiser saber algo, por favor, não pergunte sobre mim. Eu devo desaparecer.

Sakura estava mais que incomodada. Aquela mulher falava como se vivesse há milênios, ou como se tivesse parada no tempo. Sua curiosidade, entretanto, era maior que qualquer incômodo.

- Ele… Nagato, o que aconteceu?

- Enlouqueceu, óbvio – disse, sem parar de dobrar. – A perda de um ente querido pode nos destruir. Nagato era o mais inteligente… um gênio. E tão sensível, tão doce. Impossível não querê-lo bem. Ele tentou brincar de Deus e eu fui incapaz de pará-lo. Prometi que cuidaria dele e ele prometeu que cuidaria de mim.

Konan soltou o origami no ar, sem terminá-lo, como se uma memória tivesse a feito parar.

- Existem heranças das quais não se pode fugir – falou, apontando as veias. – Estão aqui, e não se pode expurga-las. Tem de se extinguir as pessoas, os nomes, a história. Até mesmo alguém tão bom pode se transformar no fardo que carrega.

Sakura nada disse até aquele momento. Sabia que em alguma hora ela poderia entender o sentido das palavras – não ali.

- Quem morreu a ponto de o abalar tanto?

- Não chegou a morrer – falou de uma vez e se virou. – Por favor, eu… gostaria de ficar só. Espero que não haja obstáculos no seu caminho. Eu realmente espero. Conte-me, se nos virmos alguma vez.

Os olhos verdes e intensos encontraram olhos verdes curiosos.

Somos iguais, Sakura pensou. Eu não sei como, repetiu para si, mas de algum jeito somos iguais.

- Sim, claro. Talvez eu pudesse visitá-la.

- Essa casa não é minha e eu não ficarei nela. Talvez… nada. Tenha um bom dia.

A médica ficou um pouco confusa, mas saiu educadamente. Depois dos longos degraus descidos, suspirou fundo. Cada vez entendia menos o que se passava ao seu redor. Passou as mãos no rosto e notou que estava tomando chuva. Olhou para cima e o portão já estava fechado. Repetiu várias vezes que não deveria se meter no que não era sua obrigação. Teve uma conduta completamente desviante. Olhou o carro à sua frente.

Sabia que devia voltar, mas quanto ia perder? Nada. Nada era seu naquela cidade. Hora de ir.

.

Naruto não entendia uma série de coisas. Como e porque Tsunamis aconteciam? De que forma a tv recebia imagens de um satélite? Como computadores jogavam xadrez? Não sabia, e nem queria saber. Ele não precisava saber: eram coisas que interessavam a um grupo de pessoas que não o envolvia. Profissionais, imaginava. Pessoas que conviviam com aqueles assuntos todos os dias e sabiam especificar cada detalhe do processo e de seus componentes. Era sua obrigação.

Veja bem, agora. Não era sua obrigação se entender? Deveria ser especialista em si mesmo.

Porque já tinha desistido havia algum tempo da tarefa de entender Sasuke. Acumulava uma série de informações sobre ele, imaginava outras, mas já não mais tentava achar conexões. Qual a utilidade de saber a motivação de uma ou outra atitude quando nem ao menos poderia saber o que levou a conhecê-lo, ou viver em sua casa como se fosse um convidado qualquer? E, pensando bem, perto de tudo o que tinham passado, será que um beijo tímido realmente tinha essa importância? Eles agiam como se não. É, não. Não veio nada depois. Naruto mesmo, só entendeu o que aconteceu um dia após, depois de bem alimentado – era bastante devagar em conclusões em boas condições, com sono, o mundo cairia sobre sua cabeça sem o perceber. Cumprimentou Sasuke pela manhã (ou tarde, não sabia), costumeiramente, ele resmungou. Tinha falado no telefone com um superior e, pelo que tinha compreendido, ele ia passar por algum exame psicológico. Não sabia se por essa razão ou por outra, mas desde então estava com uma expressão recorrente de incômodo, como se estivesse com alguma parte do corpo machucada que eventualmente doía. Ah, como era imaginativo. Tinha sentado na sala e tocado a boca. É, que estranho. Não estava irritado, não pensava em brigar ou argumentar. Foi tudo muito familiar, como se alguma hora fossem se despedir, dar um beijo e pronto. Talvez fosse por isso que estava ali. Não, que coisa. Há quanto tempo não beijava alguém? Era um ato imperativo. Você fazia tendo a certeza que o outro não ofereceria resistência. Sempre que beijou alguém – e ele lembrava quase todas, na sua opinião – estava certo que era correspondido. E ainda tremeu na primeira vez. Mas não aquele metido. Deve ter sido algo bastante comum pra ele: estacionei o carro, subi o elevador, dei um beijo. Nenhuma importância.

Foi então que teve raiva. Raiva de não ter tido raiva. Raiva de estar – e agora parecia que sua vida convergia nesse aspecto – parado. Apertou os dedos contra a perna, quase rasgando a calça de tecido leve. Sua vontade era quebrar algo.

Gritou. E lentamente, algumas lágrimas escorreram do rosto. Ele foi se acalmando, e não soube quanto tempo passou. Foi inspirando e respirando, olhando o chão. Cansou, quase dormiu. A porta o acordou.

O loiro levantou levemente a cabeça. Sasuke entrava com uma roupa simples, deveria ter ido a algum lugar informal. Olhou para ele de relance, fez a agora habitual expressão de incômodo e deu boa noite.

- Já é noite? – balbuciou, passando a mão nos olhos.

- É – foi a resposta seca ditas entre tirar o casaco e colocar um saco sobre a mesa. – Você reviu seus documentos?

- Sim… - se estapeou levemente, procurando o controle remoto. – Eu estava assistindo… o…

O dono da casa o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você está bem?

- Ahã, eu – um nó em sua garganta o fez desviar o olhar para a tv. Estava tão à flor da pele.

Sasuke pareceu perder o interesse. Olhou o relógio, retirou, colocou sobre a mesa, foi até a cozinha, voltou. Sentou no sofá, um pouco mais desleixado que o comum – e deu uma discreta olhadela para o pulso, rapidamente frustrada. Seguiram-se minutos em que duas pessoas olhavam uma tela sem notar o que passava.

- Sua mão. Não está mais inchada ou dolorida?

- Não.

- Continue utilizando a pomada – falou, com calma, fazendo menção de tocar a mão do outro. – Por alguns dias-

Naruto simplesmente afastou o braço.

- Qual o seu problema?

Dessa vez, a mão agarrou um travesseiro. E de forma rápida e certeira, o travesseiro atingiu o rosto de Sasuke. Ainda que leve, fez o Uchiha virar a cabeça e seu belo penteado, que antes parecia inamovível, se desfazer por alguns segundos – de silêncio. Quando virou de volta permitiu-se algumas inspiradas profundas antes de agarrar a gola do rapaz a sua frente e pôr o peso necessário nela para fazê-lo cair no chão. Naruto caiu sentado, os joelhos dobrados, assustado. Não esperou muito: se impulsionou para a frente e fez o mesmo, puxando a camisa de Sasuke, que provavelmente esperou cair, mas somente sentiu um rosto no seu. Após um breve momento, o loiro voltou a se sentar no chão, visivelmente satisfeito.

O Uchiha revirou os olhos.

- Infantil.

Naruto se preparava para responder quando foi atingido pelo peso de um corpo inteiro. Seu companheiro simplesmente havia se jogado sobre ele – ainda assim com uma técnica organizada – com força suficiente para fazer suas costas baterem contra o chão.

- Ouch – ainda teve uma curta fração de tempo para reclamar. Não poderia continuar com um movimento violento de lábios contra os seus - apesar de fazer uma careta involuntária ao sentir gosto de saliva. Reteu ar, nervoso, enquanto as mangas das da sua camisa eram pressionadas contra o chão. Sentiu o nariz do outro roçando sua bochecha e a pressão dentro da boca.

Era uma língua.

Apertou os olhos o mais forte possível e depois não soube como manejou o ato de respirar. Era quente, estranho – estava tonto. Soltou um leve gemido quando só havia, por fim, uma boca descansando sobre o seu queixo.

- Acho que bati a cabeça – falou ainda com uma testa sobre um dos seus olhos e mechas pretas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Bem, você acertou meus testículos com seu joelho – respondeu prontamente Sasuke. Naruto explodiu em uma gargalhada que fez seu rosto deslizar para o chão frio. Sorriu inconscientemente.

- Não somos bons nisso – declarou, após cessar as risadas. – É sério, me ajuda a levantar. Eu estou meio tonto.

O policial se levantou com uma careta, estendeu a mão e levantou o outro com um puxão. Após o esforço, se sentou novamente no sofá. Naruto o imitou, olhando-o de soslaio:

- Machucou?

- Não, não – Sasuke passou a mão pelo rosto e o apoiou em seguida, encarando o chão. – Já apanhei muito mais que isso.

- O que você queria falar comigo?

- Tenho que fazer alguns testes para não ter o afastamento prologado – falou sem se mover.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – o pedido foi sincero. A resposta veio longos segundos depois.

- Me faça parecer bem – e o olhou, para certificar-se que havia entendido. – Eu não… posso…

Era raiva, era ódio. Naruto reconheceu imediatamente o sentimento que teve. Não era o único frustrado, não era o único querendo quebrar paredes. Envolveu o outro nos braços e apertou o corpo rígido. Com força, como se machucá-lo fosse expulsar aquela agonia de ambos. Sasuke apenas apertou os olhos e respirou rápido como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço. Por fim, virou um pouco o tronco com dificuldade e repousou a cabeça sobre o ombro do outro.

Era o ponto inicial, pensou: naquele momento eles eram iguais.

Naruto então soltou os braços, segurou o rosto à sua frente com ambas as mãos e o beijou, um pouco seco. O Uchiha respondeu sobrepondo-se como se fosse a única contribuição que pudesse dar e recebeu um puxão de cabelo como resposta.

- A-nã-nã-não. Não pode dar a mão que já quer o braço – o loiro reclamou, um pouco mais simpático. – Ok, pode ficar aí, está confortável.

E estava. Com aquele tempo de nuvens grossas e chuva em potencial, não fazia nenhum mal. Nunca teve esse artifício em outras épocas e até agora tinha sido o melhor que a companhia trouxe.

.

Repouso.

Uma palavra tão bonita, sonora: era impossível não falar e imaginar um lugar de calma, um silêncio profundo. Na sua definição incluiria ainda um lugar aberto, sem muitas árvores, mas com bastante grama baixa e ventilação agradável.

Escreveu linhas abaixo da palavra a sua assinatura. Era o documento que o permitia sair da internação, o primeiro que assinava desde o dia em que a fez. Tinha direito a sair mais até que outros pacientes (internados compulsoriamente), mas sempre negou. Agora relia as prescrições: seguir a dieta, "repouso" de no mínimo oito horas, não se expor demais ao sol e tomar os remédios no horário indicado. Colocava sob sua própria responsabilidade tudo o que viesse a lhe acontecer. Entregou o papel a enfermeira e voltou a se sentar no sofá da recepção. A televisão reproduzia um programa infantil e lá fora tinha aberto um pouco de sol entre as nuvens pesadas – uma armadilha, cedo ou tarde choveria. Observou os desenhos na TV: tudo aquilo parecia uma alegoria fantástica para quem não havia passado por uma infância regular. Apertou os olhos, incomodado com a explosão de cores: teve que tomar o remédio, pois a enfermeira que lhe entregara a requisição tinha sido a mesma que o trouxera; agora estava com aquela sensação de moleza, que eventualmente o descansava, mesmo que não lhe desse sono.

Ajudaria nas próximas horas de viagem. Olhou em torno de si procurando um relógio na parede, já que nunca possuiu um (tinha problemas com passagem de horas). Não achou.

- Com licença – chamou a atenção da enfermeira, que se o encarou ainda com o mesmo sorriso medido. – Pode me informar que horas são?

- Oito horas e… quinze minutos – ela respondeu enquanto olhava o relógio e quando levantou o rosto (provavelmente para sorrir novamente) seu olhar se focou além da porta de vidro da entrada. Itachi imitou-a. Um carro preto tinha parado exatamente na frente da porta e, não que estivesse surpreso, a inconfundível figura de Sai desceu dele. Enfim Itachi conseguiu ver as diferenças desde que o tinha visto e só notado o que se mantinha. Ele estava mais aberto, as passadas mais incisivas, usando cores mais claras e era quase impossível não notar um chaveiro neon laranja com uma raposa nas chaves que segurava. Sai se aproximou e abaixou-se à sua frente, empunhando uma caixa retangular.

- Seus óculos – avisou. – Podemos ir?

- O senhor é o acompanhante? – a moça perguntou, em um tom que não parecia nem burocracia, nem curiosidade.

- Sim – respondeu, com o seu sorriso macabro. – Devolvo-o são e salvo, prometo.

Itachi colocou os óculos escuros ignorando o comentário espirituoso. Segurou a mala e impediu que o outro a pegasse.

- Eu levo – avisou.

- Tudo bem.

Sai se adiantou e abriu a porta, segurando até os dois saírem. O Uchiha não teve nenhuma reação visível, mas por dentro se punia por não ter avisado que deveriam chegar discretamente: o carro esporte era lustroso e enorme. Pelo visto Sai tinha realmente incorporado a vida que alguém como ele deveria levar. Resolveu se preparar para mais algumas novidades (embora não fosse muito afeito a elas). Sai abriu as portas com um clique na chave e sentou-se no banco de motorista, colocando óculos escuros quadrados e modernos. Um cena cinematográfica, pensou, por um segundo acreditaria que é verdade. Mas não era. Não andava por aí com um rapaz jovem e bonito em um carro lustroso – e quando o fazia, não era para fazerem boas coisas. Respirou fundo, sentou, colocou o cinto e agradeceu pelos vidros escuros, seus olhos ardiam.

- São quatro horas e meia de viagem – avisou o motorista, dando partida. – Ache um modo de ficar confortável e me avise com antecedência se quiser parar.

Não respondeu. Preferia uma viagem silenciosa. Infelizmente, uma música começou a tocar no rádio. Era uma sinfonia conhecida. Sai abaixou o volume e então ele se permitiu fechar os olhos.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, dormiu. Sabia disso por que apesar não conseguir sonhar, tinha noção que dormia pelo cheiro de grama. Costumava sentir (ou achar que sentia) quando adormecia.

Despertou com uma leve, porém eficiente pressão no ombro. Abriu os olhos repentinamente e eles não doeram. Estava em um ambiente com pouca luz, ainda no carro. Passou a mão pelo rosto e ouviu:

- Ah. Por um momento pensei que estivesse morto.

A falta de expressão foi reconfortante dessa vez.

Virou-se e Sai estava ao seu lado, meio abaixado, apoiando-se na porta do veículo. Era um estacionamento.

- Consegue sair?

- Claro – respondeu rápido. – Eu só dormi. Não dormia há dias.

- Percebi – disse, estendendo o braço. – Vamos. Você continua lá em cima, em uma cama.

Era de fato o hotel que havia pedido para ficar. Saiu sozinho e continuou caminhando, até achar uma escada. Foi acompanhado em seguida, e depois ficou para trás.

- Vou pegar a chave. Pegue um elevador. É o 503.

Obedeceu. Estava cansado e finalmente seu corpo aceitava. Sabia o porquê, então – tinha deixado a sensação de insegurança. Algo estava dizendo que por alguns momentos poderia relaxar. Encostou-se à porta do quarto e ficou ouvindo a própria respiração e após, os passos no corredor.

Um braço o circundou e ele foi aos poucos… descansando.

Acordou naturalmente. Apenas abriu os olhos.

Na sua frente tinha uma grande janela com cortinas grossas de cor bege e um armário antigo e largo, cheio de gavetas. Virou o corpo. Um lustre grade e um teto azul. Puxou o cobertor, notou que estava sem a camisa e com uma calça de tecido mole que não era sua. Esforçou-se para se levantar e notou, enfim, o ambiente à sua volta. Pela escuridão já devia ser de noite – que, estranhamente, era quando enxergava melhor. Sai dormia com a mesma aparência de sempre ao seu lado (e, de fato, era o mesmo menino que poderia fazer qualquer coisa que não envolvesse lidar consigo mesmo). Foi (achando por instinto) ate o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto. Deixou a luz acesa para iluminar um pouco e voltou ao quarto e, antes que pudesse procurar, notou as suas roupas dobradas sobre uma cadeira e a chave do carro ao lado. Foi ao pegar o que estava ali que ele sentiu um peso entre as peças. Uma arma: pistola pequena com silenciador. Ponderou alguns segundos e decidiu levá-la, não faria mal aonde ia. Vestiu-se sem pressa, guardou os pertences e pistola no bolso como qualquer outra coisa e encaixou as chaves no dedo. Saiu silenciosamente. Levou algum tempo até que compreendesse como funcionava o painel super-eletrônico do veículo (não era propriamente fã de tecnologias e preferia as que simplificavam). Deixou o lugar concentrando-se em um caminho que não percorria há anos e não pôde deixar de notar as mudanças, mas sabia que o seu destino não deveria ter se modificado além do necessário.

Estava certo. A casa cinzenta ainda era a mesma. Tinha um jardim e vários cachorros dormindo, brincando ou simplesmente latindo para o carro que estacionava. Itachi, ali, não tinha medo de anunciar sua chegada. Desceu e foi até o portão pequeno de madeira, simbólico apenas, e abriu. Os cachorros ficaram excitados, e alguns vieram até ele. Um assovio e todos se acalmaram, parando. O Uchiha continuou seu caminho, mas desviou ao se aproximar da entrada da casa: sabia que seu dono não estaria dentro.

- Devo ser uma pessoa muito importante para receber uma visita tão rara e ilustre – comentou a voz vinda do telhado.

Continuou andando até poder ver o homem sentado. Kakashi estava, como sempre, lendo. Segurava uma lanterna com uma das mãos, afim de iluminar o texto.

- Então seja educado e me recepcione – respondeu, tentando ser cordial e entrar no jogo.

- Bem, eu irei fazer isso, é claro – respondeu, sem se mover. – Mas veja: hoje saiu o vigésimo quarto Icha Icha Paradise e eu comprei pela manhã, estou quase no fim, então, se você puder esperar um…

Um tiro atingiu a lanterna e a apagou. Kakashi voltou seu único olho visível para o rapaz abaixo, abaixando a arma.

- …pouco – terminou, suspirando. – Já entendi, apressadinho. Vejo que a vida ainda não amoleceu seu coração…

O anfitrião pulou do telhado e caiu apoiando-se com as mãos. Limpou-se na roupa e andou até a porta, abrindo-a e oferecendo passagem à visita. Itachi entrou, já acostumado com o ambiente e sentiu-se no sofá azul surrado que ficava na sala, atrás da mesa de centro que deveria estar na família há gerações. Kakashi fechou a porta, colocou o livro sobre uma estante e se dirigiu a cozinha:

- Vou fazer um chá de camomila para ver se você se acalma – falou, sem precisar aumentar a voz. A distância entre os dois cômodos era pequena, tal qual como o imóvel como um todo. – Sinta-se à vontade para explicar seu aparecimento repentino. Espero que não seja por causa das minhas brincadeirinhas com seu irmão.

Itachi quase revirou os olhos. Não se importava com as excentricidades de seu antigo mentor e sabia que a última coisa que faria era colocar Sasuke em perigo.

- Meu pai. O que quer que tenha conversado com ele.

- Ah. Não foi muito. Ele veio até mim porque eu era um iniciado e bem, ele não tinha opções de confiança para assegurar que seus filhos receberiam tudo.

- Eu não me interesso pelo testamento.

- É uma pena – disse o mais velho, se aproximando da entrada a fim de ser visto. – Ele deixou praticamente tudo em seu nome.

- O que ficou a Sasuke?

- O templo – respondeu, sério. A bandana que cobria os olhos parecia ter encolhido.

- Ele quer que eu o inicie – Itachi constatou, sem nenhuma surpresa. – Não o farei.

Seria preciso que ele me matasse, pensou, seria preciso que ele sujasse as mãos e morresse por dentro.

- É uma sábia decisão. Seu irmão não foi preparado para isso – interrompeu Kakashi, parecendo ler pensamentos. – Às vezes, penso que deveria ter ensinado a ele. Certamente seria uma outra pessoa. Quando o vi, jamais diria que pertenceria a alguma raiz. Leva uma vida bem comum.

Fruto de muito dos meus esforços, pensou subitamente.

- Do que ele morreu? – cortou.

- Fugaku? – Kakashi coçou a cabeça, denunciando um saquinho na mão. – Não foi morte natural, é claro. Mas não podemos dizer se foi causada por ele ou por outras pessoas. Ambas são hipóteses plausíveis. Você tem algum palpite?

Era irrelevante, pensou. Suicídio e assassinato teriam os mesmos motivos – e, pensando bem, teriam as mesmas mãos envolvidas, direta ou indiretamente.

- Soube que conversou com Mikoto antes dela falecer. Ela te disse algo? Itachi?

Itachi fechou os olhos, sem mais escutar.

"Você sabe a diferença entre os heróis e os vencedores?"

Sua mãe estava especialmente bonita enquanto adoecia. Estava feliz. Naquela noite, esteve tão lúcida e tão disposta que mal poderia prever seu estado grave de primeira vista. Estava livre.

- Você está magro – ela reclamou, sentada na cama. – Não está tão bonito assim. Sasuke está quebrando corações por aí.

Ele lhe deu o melhor sorriso que pôde.

- Desculpe.

- Desculpe-me você. Fico preocupada com sua ausência de notícias. Não sei também se quero acreditar no que ouço.

- Mãe…

- Shhh – sinalizou com dedo o pedido de silêncio. – Agora não importa. Quero que vá antes que seu pai volte. Não vai fazer bem a nenhum dos dois esse encontro. E que me prometa que vai se cuidar.

- Prometo – e realmente prometeu.

- Seu pai e os outros jamais admitirão, mas eu sei bem mais que eles. Eu ouço, sinto, vejo, mas não posso falar. Tudo bem, é confortável para mim – ela levantou os ombros, sorrindo, depois adotou uma expressão mais fria. – As coisas estão para terminar, simples assim. E as piores lutas são para manter o que o tempo precisa levar. É inevitável, um desgaste sem retorno. É claro que você sabe. Você é como eu.

Mikoto respirou fundo, um traço de dor surgindo no rosto.

- Eles fazem aquelas árvores, calculam parentesco e dividem raízes, eu só posso ter pena. Aprendi desde pequena que todos nós só podemos ser heróis ou vencedores. Especialmente nós – apontou para a janela, mostrando as outras casas. – Eu e você somos heróis e essa é uma doença nossa. Eu preciso que você entenda.

Meneou a cabeça.

- Eu diria para você não se preocupar com seu irmão. Cedo ou tarde ele encontra um grande inimigo a se derrotar. Mas você não me escutaria… Então, só peço para que se cuide. E, se possível, que não permita que se continue a proteger ruínas.

Eu te amo, terminou.

- Não – Itachi respondeu a Kakashi, abrindo os olhos. - Apenas conselhos maternais.

O outro voltou a cozinha e foi trazendo xícaras e um bule.

- Uma pena. A investigação foi inconclusiva, o que me faz perder tempo para organizar tudo o que…

- Precisa fazer sem mim, o que quer que seja.

O mais velho continuou enchendo as xícaras sem se abalar.

- Não queria mencionar a Akatsuki, mas suponho que não possa se envolver por esse motivo. Sei que não está à beira da morte.

- Não, não estou. O que não garante minha segurança. Nada que envolva obrigações ao clã está em meus planos.

- Suponho que não veio dividí-los comigo – reclamou e apontou a xícara. – Seu chá.

Itachi pegou e bebeu um pouco, sem responder.

- Até agora vocês não têm causado grandes problemas, mas eu temo o dia que acontecer.

- Você deveria temer o dia em que a Akatsuki cair. Não há grandes problemas justamente porque existimos.

- Não venha fingir-se de herói.

O sorriso foi involuntário.

- Não preciso.

- Não acredito em uma organização que tem assassinos e fanáticos como membros – reclamou, bebericando o chá. – E, sinceramente, o que há de tão importante a se preservar em restos de famílias antigas? Temos estátuas e documentos.

Os olhos cor-de-sangue continuavam fixos e nenhuma palavra foi dita em resposta.

- Ah. Você não tem graça nenhuma. Eu não sei por que gasto meu tempo com você – o mais velho balançou a xícara, como um gesto de desistência. – Então, quer mais alguma coisa ou vai apreciar minha companhia, apenas?

- Como você deve saber, o conselho do clã participou de vários ataques ao governo – Itachi finalmente falou e se permitiu um gole da bebida. – Não obstante, atacou embaixadas estrangeiras. Não o fez só.

- É claro que eu sei. Um bando de homens que viviam em século passado em meio a um país moderno, achando que essa cidade pode voltar a ser seu domínio feudal. Eu também cresci assim, de carta forma, Itachi, sou um iniciado como você. Sei que eles estão com novos nomes, sentados em grandes companhias e delirando. Assim como os outros deliram com outras formas de dominação. Mas o que resta? Não muito.

O Uchiha sorriu com tristeza.

- Isso não tem a ver com domínio de terra. Isso é uma guerra comum de raízes antigas. E está acontecendo agora. Você se engana ao achar que queremos preservar algo. Queremos aniquilar.

- Você quer me fazer acreditar que "vocês" estão todos sendo altruístas e desistindo das suas heranças e honras em prol da paz?

- Não. Eu não seria tão ingênuo. Estou apenas dizendo que estamos tentando dar um fim nisso, sem mencionar as razões.

- Ótimo. E o que eu, um pobre tutor, tenho a ver com isso? – sorriu, lentando um pouco a bandana.

- Sasuke.

- Chegou um pouco tarde. Seu pai já me encarregou disso há muito tempo. Ele me disse para manter um olho em você também.

- Você só tem um.

- Segure essa sua língua, mocinho.

A chuva, que tinha chegado mansa e quase sem se fazer perceber, agora fazia barulho de fundo para a conversa. Itachi fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Eu devo ir – alertou, antes de colocar a xícara sobre a mesinha.

- Eu diria tão cedo, mas já estou satisfeito por ter ao menos a sua visita, com tanta gente lhe procurando aí fora.

O mais novo certamente o censuraria com o olhar, mas desviou, desatento. Um dos raros pertences não desfeitos era seu colar de contas: guardava-o sempre debaixo da roupa, fora da vista alheia ou em qualquer caixinha que pudesse conservar em seu domínio. Retirou-o com cuidado e o expôs para Kakashi. Um anel de pedra vermelha balançava como um pingente. A pedra reluzia e o último canino branco notou que seu aspecto de simples ornamento era uma farsa – era um dispositivo.

- Agora terão muito mais – constatou e finalmente uma emoção surgiu da sua voz. Genuína preocupação.

.

Karin amarrou os cabelos, segurando o papel entre os dentes e prendendo o carrinho com o pé. Estava planejando resolver alguns problemas antes da festa, quando recebeu a mensagem de Ino, avisando-lhe que não poderia acompanhar – estava demasiada ocupada com a viagem. Agora, se via no meio de um supermercado, em plena noite, só, fazendo compras como uma dona-de-casa. E é claro, sua barriguinha proeminente só confirmava a aparência. Estava esperando algum tipo de socialização de alguma senhora velha e cheia de crianças para poder gritar que não estava nem aí. Não tinha sido uma gravidez planejada, é claro, mas se estava casada há anos, não deveria ser tão incômodo. Para evitar os pensamentos sobre a criação dessa criança – ou simplesmente a própria criança -, ela decidiu distrair-se com todas as bobagens que acompanhavam seu atual estado. Gostava, de algum jeito, dessa capacidade dela e de seu marido de transitar por múltiplas situações e continuarem com aquele espírito de: eu sobreviveria. Afinal, eles eram duas pessoas que não tinham nada - nem medo.

Ela virou no corredor de temperos e verificou a lista. Não conhecia a maior parte do que estava escrito, e para não ter que repetir aquela situação, decidiu verificar (além do nome na embalagem) se o produto estava correto. Olhou em volta à procura de algum funcionário. O corredor estava vazio, com a exceção de uma moça. Karin suspirou e se aproximou – e então notou que a conhecia.

- Hinata? – perguntou, em voz baixa, sem pensar. A outra mulher se virou surpresa. Estava usando um vestido branco de alças finas longo no qual era impossível não notar o tamanho de sua gravidez.

- Ahn… Karin-san – ela sorriu tímida, mas com uma genuinidade que assustou a outra. – Que prazer revê-la.

- Ah… é… é, realmente – tentou corresponder o mais simpática que conseguiu. – Bem… quanto tempo, não? Você… está…

- Casada – respondeu prontamente. – E grávida. Como você.

Não havia dúvida que ela possuía a melhor das intenções ao dizer, mas não foi o suficiente para Karin não se sentir péssima. Não pela constatação óbvia, mas pelo fato de ter tomado o mesmo destino da "menina invisível". Pobre Hinata, não poderia fazer nada que quisesse. Nunca olhava nos olhos das pessoas, estava sempre se desculpando, pedindo permissão. Karin, que nunca teve família ou muito dinheiro quando jovem, não invejava o trono de ouro no qual a pequena Hyuuga sentava.

- Pois é – forçou um sorriso. – E comprando temperos. Ao menos você deve saber o que faz. Estou perdida com esses nomes e…

- Deixe-me ver – ela ofereceu a mão e pegou o papel. – Na verdade, este que você está procurando não vende em pó. Você tem que pegar a própria planta e ralar.

- Qual? – Karin se reposicionou para melhor observar o que a outra aponta, mas não chegou a olhar o papel. Um homem de roupa escura estava no fim do corredor olhando para as duas. Não soube realmente o porquê, mas sentiu um arrepio. Tentou olhar de volta para o papel, mas mão se encaminhou só para a bolsa. Observava de esguelha o rapaz.

- Raiz de pé- Hinata ainda dizia, quando Karin a empurrou com força para o lado. O homem havia toca em um objeto preto na roupa, e o movimento brusco o fez levantá-lo. Hinata se desenquilibrou para o lado, empurrando o carrinho, e foi o tempo exato de Karin tirar a arma da bolsa.

Em alguns curtos segundos, o homem se virou, disposto a correr, e ela atirou, acertando alguns potes de vidro. O som dos tiros causou uma série de gritos pelo estabelecimento, mas Karin ainda estava em choque com a arma apontada para o lugar onde o homem antes estava. Ele já havia fugido. Ela piscou os olhos com força e se lembrou da outra.

- Hinata? – berrou, sem perceber, e notou-a enfim no chão apertando o peito.

- O que… o quê…? – balbuciou trêmula.

Karin enfiou a arma na bolsa e se abaixou.

- Você sabia quem era aquele homem? O que estava ali?

- Hã? Eu… não…

- Você estava sendo seguida?

Os olhos muito claros da mulher eram puro terror. Não, ela não parecia saber. Talvez Karin estivesse se desacostumado do fato que nem todas as pessoas viviam neste seu mundo de insegurança.

- Desculpe – pediu. – Ele estava armado e me pareceu familiar.

- Você é muito corajosa – Hinata falou, quase em um suspiro. – Eu… estou molhada…

A artista somente arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sua bolsa estourou. É só isso. É seu primeiro bebê?

- É… - respondeu assustada. Karin olhou ao redor. Muitos tinham corrido, mas dois homens – que usavam a farda da loja se aproximaram.

- Vocês estão bem? O que aconteceu aqui? – o mais velho perguntou, se aproximando. O outro rapaz olhava em volta, examinando.

- Tinha um homem armado aqui. Atirei antes dele – respondeu prontamente. – Podem me ajudar a levantá-la? Ela vai entrar em trabalho de parto.

Os dois pareceram mais assustados com essa informação do que qualquer outra coisa. Subitamente uma mulher jovem apareceu no corredor, arfando, corada. Tinha cabelos curtos e de uma cor estranha e estava de branco.

- Eu estava aqui na rua e ouvi tiros! Tem algum ferido? – ela olhou para todos, um de cada vez. – Eu sou médica e temos um carro parado aqui do lado.

- Minha bolsa estourou… - Hinata sussurrou, mas o silêncio permitiu que a ouvissem.

- Bem – a mulher disse enquanto olhava em volta. – Pensei que ia lidar com mais uma morte, mas parece que ganhei a recompensa de trazer uma vida.

.

* * *

**n.a:** eu sou tipo a inquisição espanhola: nobody expects! bem, eu curto reviews e elas é que me lembram da existência disso aqui (:  
só esperando pra dar uns sustos hihiihihihhiih. (ainda esperando um beta)


End file.
